The Rise Of The Starborn
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: A war is upon them. They must unite or there is nothing in the future waiting for them but Death and Destruction. Sequel to 'Starborn Café'. SLASH, MPREG!
1. Prologue

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOTLINE!**

* * *

Haruven sighed as they stood at the doorway of the Bifrőst. Thor was saying goodbye to his parents, while the Warrior Three stood beside Haruven, ready for takeoff.

"You do not look well." Hogun said, and Haruven smiled a small smile.

"We have spent 3 days here, and even though we were discussing war and strategies, I have had more peace than I have known in a long time. Even when I was working at Starborn Café, I have constantly worried about my guests and family, back in England. To be perfectly honest, I did not know I yearned for rest this much."

"Once this is over, I shall take you somewhere where you will be able to rest like you deserve." Thor spoke as he walked over. Haruven was slightly surprised when Frigg walked over to him, hugged him, and kissed his forehead in a quiet blessing.

"We shall meet again soon, my dear. I shall pray for your victory, and safe return to Asgard." Haruven smiled at her, and with little hesitation, pulled her into a hug. He kissed her cheek, and smiled at her when he took a few steps back. He looked at Odin. The King nodded at him, and smiled a small smile.

"We shall meet again, Mother." Frigg's eyes widened slightly. "Be well, Father. We shall stay in contact." Haruven said just as Heimdall opened the bridge. The Warrior Three bowed at the King and Queen, and a moment later all 5 of them were gone.

"My Queen?"

"He called me Mother." She whispered in shock, and Odin smiled slightly. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at him with a wide smile on her beautiful face. "It has only been three days, and yet he called me Mother."

"His heart is truly as big as Lady Verdandi has said." Odin said. "I dare not hope too much, but I cannot help but think that maybe, he and Thor could bring our wayward son back to us. I have failed him. Instead of trying to save him, I have kept him in the dungeons. Haruven knows more understanding and compassion than I have ever known or shown." Frigg smiled lovingly at him, and cupped his bearded face in her small, warm hands.

"You are a great King, my love. Yes, you have made mistakes, but everyone makes them." Odin smiled at her, and bowed down to kiss her.

"From the first day I have laid eyes on you, I have known you would be my strength and support." Frigg giggled, and shook her head.

"And I have known that I have fallen in love with not only a great King, but a great man as well, for it takes a great man to admit his mistakes, and an even greater man to try and correct them." Odin sighed.

"Come, my beloved. We have much to do, and I fear we have little time to do it."

"Yes. A war is upon us. We must prepare."

* * *

"Someone is opening the Bifrőst!" Natasha shouted, and quickly stood up from her chair in front of a computer.

"Can we know who it is?" Pepper asked as Natasha ran beside her and Sif.

"I can only tell that there are 5 of them, and that they are going to land on top of the Avengers Tower." Natasha said, and clicked the small button on her collar.

"Gather up! We have visitors coming!" She spoke in the mike on her collar.

_"We hear you."_ Steve said. He, Tony, Bruce and Clint were in the living room with three men that came here looking for Haruven yesterday.

"Meet us at the top." Natasha said, just as the three of them entered the elevator.

"Could it be Thor?" Pepper asked, and looked at Sif.

"I hope it is him." She said. "We are not yet ready to face an enemy invasion." The elevator opened, and they got out. A second later, the neighbor elevator opened as well, and Tony, Steve, Clint and Bruce walked out of it.

"Where are the three?" Natasha asked.

"We've left them in the living room." Bruce said, and looked at the darkening sky. "No matter how many times I've seen this, the sight doesn't cease to amaze me." He muttered, and most of them agreed. Tony hummed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Here they come." He said, and in that moment a white beam of light hit the helicopter landing mark, and a strong gust of wind hit the gathered group. Once it all calmed, they opened their eyes.

"Fandral! Volstagg! Hogun! You are all well!" Sif shouted, and broke into a run, while the others gapped at Haruven. If they thought he was beautiful before, now they couldn't find the words to describe him.

They could only say that white and gold suited him.

"Haruven?" Bruce muttered as the Wizard approached them, moving as though he was gliding above the ground.

"Bruce. I am glad to see you." Haruven said, and pulled Bruce into a hug. Thor walked over to them with a wide grin.

"It is good to see you again, my friends!" He said, as he shook hands with everyone.

"You both look good." Steve said. "I suppose things at Asgard are better than we hoped." Haruven smiled at him, and nodded.

"Yes, they are. We even brought reinforcements with us." Haruven said, just as Sif, together with the Warrior Three walked over to them.

"My friends, I would like for you to meet my brothers in arms. Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral." The three bowed their heads respectfully, and the Avengers returned the favor.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Fandral said with a big grin, before he smiled charmingly at Pepper and Natasha. "Especially such beauty." Natasha rolled her eyes, Pepper giggled and Tony cleared his throat in warning.

"You should stop while you are ahead, Fandral." Haruven said, and Fandral looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Pepper is taken, and I am afraid Natasha is not one for petty compliments." Fandral sighed, and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Unfair, I say! Such unfairness!" Haruven and Thor chuckled at that, Volstagg laughed, while Sif and Hogun rolled their eyes at him.

"As amusing as this, I think we have more important things to discuss." Clint said.

"You are correct." Thor said.

"Haruven, there are three men in the living room. They came here yesterday, looking for you." Bruce said, and Haruven frowned. They felt a shiver of magic pass over them, and a moment later Haruven's eyes widened.

"How did they know where to look for me?" He asked, and looked at Thor.

"They are the three Hunters I have met the day I have come to visit you, are they not?" He asked, and Haruven nodded.

"I must speak with them quickly. They must also be informed of everything. They have many comrades; they might be able to help."

"I shall inform our friends of what has transpired. You go, and talk with them. We must act quickly." Haruven nodded.

"Go to the conference room. I shall meet them in the living room, and we shall join you once we are done."

"Go." Thor said, and Haruven disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Handy." Tony said, and looked at Thor. "We'll have to get used to that." Thor grinned.

"There is much you shall have to get used to, Man Of Iron. Come. I have much to tell you."

* * *

"Dean! Sam! Castiel!" Haruven called when he appeared in the living room, and the three men got on their feet as quickly as they could.

"Ven?" Sam asked when he took a good look. "Wow! You're different." Haruven laughed lightly as he ran over, and hugged the three of them quickly.

"It suits you." Dean said with a confused look. "What the hell happened?"

"We went to see you in the Café, but it was ruined." Castiel spoke as they took seats.

"Much has happened." Haruven said, and took a deep breath. "And it all started on the day we have last seen each other."

"That man; Thor-"

"If he did _anything_-"

"Dean, Sam, calm down. I am well. As a matter of fact, I am better than I ever was, even though the situation is dire."

"Your magic." Castiel spoke with a frown, and Dean and Sam looked at him with matching expressions of confusion. "It is no longer as wild and uncontained as it was." Haruven nodded.

"Yes. I have found my Destined, and our Union has made it possible for me to control my magic. He is helping with that, since he and I now share our powers."

"I can see the Bond." Castiel said. "It is very strong already."

"Yes, it is." Haruven said with a nod. "But that is not important right now."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"What I would like to know, is how you knew where to look for me?" Haruven asked.

"We came to the Café yesterday, and found it in ruins. Then we had an _interesting_ meeting." Sam said.

"With whom?" Haruven asked.

"A naked woman; _Skuld_ or something." Dean said.

"Skuld?" Haruven said with a raised eyebrow. "I though she disliked me." He muttered, and the three raised eyebrows at him.

"I think I'll neglect for a moment why an actual _Norn_ would dislike you, in favor of asking how you actually _know_ her." Sam said, and Haruven chuckled.

"It is a long story, Sam. A story more fit for different times." Haruven said.

"Then maybe you should tell us what happened." Dean said, and Haruven sighed.

"I was taken by Loki; the _actual_ Loki." The three frowned at that.

"What did he want with you?" Castiel asked.

"Well, it all started a long time ago, with two brothers in Asgard."

* * *

"That is not good." Castiel said. Dean and Sam exchanged a look, while Haruven sighed and nodded.

"We must prepare. Loki and the Chitauri could attack at any time. We are not ready to fight them."

"If I've gotten everything right, then this could be an epic battle." Sam said.

"Fricking Independence Day." Dean muttered, and Haruven chuckled.

"Yes, except this time, _all_ of us must get involved. King Odin is not in a position to send his army to Earth without risking Asgard. I am afraid that we are on our own."

"The Angels will not get involved." Castiel said. "Ever since the end of the Civil War, and since Father returned to Heaven, they were forbidden from getting involved."

"Do you truly think they will not come to our aid?" Haruven asked. Castiel frowned.

"I can speak with them. I may no longer be an Angel, but my brothers and sisters still communicate with me. I only hope they will be able to soften our Father's heart."

"You have done so once, Castiel. I do not doubt that you can convince him to come to our aid." Haruven said, and Castiel blushed slightly under his encouraging look.

"It's good to have you back, Ven." Sam said. "When we found the Café in the sorry state it's in we were worried. We thought something happened, and that we weren't there to help you."

"You need not worry for me." Haruven said. "But I cannot help but wonder _why_ you've come looking for me. I have thought you were on a Hunt."

"We were." Dean said. "That job you gave us was pretty difficult, but we found it." Haruven's eyes widened, and he sat straighter in his seat.

"You found the Mirror?" He spoke in a whisper, and the three exchanged amused looks.

"Yes, we have." Castiel said, and bowed down to take a wooden chest off of the floor. Haruven stood up and walked over to him, and Castiel followed his example. Haruven's hands hovered above the box, and all three could see they were shaking a bit.

"I cannot believe you have actually managed to bring it here."

"It took some serious convincing, and a few broken arms and noses-"

"Hopefully not yours." Haruven muttered, interrupting Dean, and Dean and Sam chuckled, while Castiel smirked slightly.

"I am not an Angel anymore, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"You should have seen him." Dean spoke with a grin. "He went all Obi-Wan Kenobi on them." He said, and waved his hand in that infamous 'these are not the droids you're looking for' motion. Haruven chuckled, and slowly placed his hands on the chest.

"I cannot believe this. It is actually here." He muttered. His eyes were glowing a bright emerald color, and his voice was deep in his wonder. Ever so slowly he opened the chest, and the three felt a shiver of power pass over them.

"Haruven? I have felt your-" The elevator opened, and Thor stepped in, only to halt in his step when he saw Haruven take out a jade rimmed, small, round mirror out of the chest.

"Come, Thor." Haruven said, and turned to face Thor. "I wish for you to see this." He said, and Thor walked over to him.

"What is it?" he asked, and Haruven smiled slightly.

"This is the Yata no Kagami. In some circles it is known as the _Forlorn Hope_." Haruven said. "It is the only Object in the World that can fulfill your heart's desire." Thor frowned, and looked at Haruven.

"Your heart's desire?"

"Yes."

"Why would you need such a thing?" Thor asked carefully. Haruven chuckled lightly, and looked at Thor with understanding in his eyes.

"I have no need for it now." He said. He turned to face Castiel, placed the Mirror in the chest, closed it, and waved his hand over it. It vanished with a gust of wind to the surprise of everyone in the room. "Do not worry. It is safe." He turned to face Thor. "You must understand that I was getting quite desperate a while ago. I had no intention to use it in any way but as a last resort."

"Good. All such things come with a price to pay." Thor said, and the three Hunters were surprised when he enveloped Haruven into a hug.

They had to admit that the two looked great together. It was like a meeting of day and night, with Thor's blond hair, and lighter tan, and Haruven's long, raven black hair, and slightly tanned skin.

"Now we have a last resort. We have much to do, and little time to do it." Haruven said.

"What do you want us to do? We'll do whatever it takes." Sam said, and Haruven pulled back from Thor to look at them, while the God of Thunder merely smiled slightly. He was right. Haruven had something in him that inspired whoever met him. He had no doubt that they would be ready; no doubt at all.

"Castiel, speak with your brothers and sisters. Do whatever you can to make them see that we need all the help we can get. Sam and Dean, I need you to speak with as many Hunters, as quickly as you can. I have no doubt that they are better prepared for whatever evil we might face than most of the human race."

"I'll call Bobby immediately. He has more contacts than we do. It'll be done." Dean said, and Haruven nodded his head.

"Do you have any place to stay?" He asked.

"We'll manage." Sam said.

"You could stay at the Café. I do not plan to open it in this situation. I can make it into a Safe-house of sorts in case the Avengers Tower is compromised."

"That is a good idea, but you shall have to make it bigger." Thor said, and Haruven smirked at him.

"I have Magic on my side, Thor. Do not worry. By the time I am done with it, it will be fit to house hundreds." Thor smiled at him.

"I do not doubt that."

_"Ven? Thor? Is everything alright?"_ Steve's voice came from a speaker in the room.

"Everything is alright, Steve. On your side?"

_"We've just received a call from Bruce Wayne. He said he managed to get in contact with Superman. They are on their way here."_ Haruven smiled at that.

"Good. That is good."

"You'll need many more." Sam said, and Haruven nodded.

"I shall need to find a way to contact everyone."

_"How did those runes at the Café work?"_ Bruce asked, and Haruven raised an eyebrow. _"Come on now, Ven. You can't tell me they weren't summoning all those in need to you."_ For a few moments Haruven was quiet. A second later he smacked his palm against his forehead quite hard, making everyone in the room wince.

"Heavens help me, I am an idiot!" He said.

"Ven?"

"Do you not see, Thor?" Haruven said, and looked at his Bonded. "I have placed those runes on the Café so that they would summon all those in need of a Sanctuary to me. With slight changes I could use the same spell to bring help here! I have no doubt that Loki would strike on us. He will want revenge. If we prepare an Army here, and somehow protect the rest of the world, than we may actually be able to make a stand!"

_"I'm having difficulties following here."_ Tony's voice. _"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't mean to bring __**an army**__ to New York." _Haruven sighed, and shook his head.

"We will _need_ an army to fight this, Tony, and whether you believe it or not, there are many who are able to fight."

"What about the other Wizards?" Castiel asked.

"I shall have to think about that." Haruven said. "There are many Wizards on Earth. They live in every City, and every town and village in the world. There is a possibility that Loki will strike at many places at once. We must be ready for that."

_"We need to devise strategies, but we can't do that if we don't know with how many people we can work."_ Natasha said.

"That is correct." Thor said, and Haruven nodded.

"We already know we do not have much time. I shall go to Starborn Café, and prepare it. Castiel-"

"The moment we settle, I'll get in contact with Safiriel." Haruven nodded.

"Come. The sooner we start the better. Once I am done with the Starborn Café, I shall come back to the Tower, and start on those runes. Wayne and Clark should be here by then."

"At least we have started something." Thor said. "What would you have me do?" He asked.

"Stay here with your friends. I do not know how Volstagg and Hogun fight, but Fandral needs to practice. The training room should be good enough for you. I shall hurry back." Thor frowned slightly at that.

"I do not like leaving you alone." Haruven smiled at him lovingly, and kissed his cheek.

"Worry not for me, Thor. I shall hurry back. You would know immediately if something went wrong either way." Thor nodded although he didn't look happy.

"Very well." He said, and Haruven smiled at him.

"You three should stay here until I'm done. You should meet everyone. We will all need to work on this together."

"We'll do that. You go. And good luck." Sam said, and Haruven disappeared in a blink of an eye. The moment he was gone the three looked at Thor, who all of a sudden felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked once he cleared his throat.

"Not necessarily _wrong_." Dean said, and crossed his arms over his chest. "So. You and Ven are together now."

"Yes. We are Bonded." Thor said.

"Do you love him?" Castiel asked, and Thor looked at him with a frown.

"What?" He growled lowly, and Castiel frowned at him.

"Do. You. Love. Him." He spoke. Dean and Sam recognized that tone. It was one both of them learned to fear, especially Dean, since it meant Castiel was serious; very serious.

"I do. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone or anything." Thor said, looking straight in Castiel's eyes.

"Very well." He said. "Haruven Sigurdsson helped Dean and I some time ago. He helped Samuel, and he helped a lot of people. I do believe that I speak in all of our names when I say that should you hurt him, no place on Father's Green Earth shall provide you safety. I shall personally hunt you down, and make you suffer in ways you cannot possibly comprehend; God of Thunder or not. I may no longer be an Angel of the Lord, but I can be quite…_ resourceful_ when I want to be."

There was no doubt in Thor's heart that Castiel was serious. His baby blue eyes showed no lies.

"Then I have nothing to worry about." Thor spoke in the same tone. "Ven is my life. I shall sooner bring harm to myself than allow any harm to come to him. I have no doubt that there shall be times when he and I will argue and disagree, but I love him, and I will not hurt him intentionally." Castiel nodded his head.

"Very well."

"Gee, babe. I didn't know you had it in you." Dean said with a grin, and Castiel threw him a glance. A slight blush covered his cheeks while Sam snickered.

"Never the less, what he said is true." He said, and looked at Thor. "Ven was there for a lot of people. I think I speak in all of our names when I say you would see some serious trouble if anything happened to him." Thor nodded with a small smile.

"I am glad he has so many friends, whether he knows it is so or not."

_"Not that I want to interrupt this wonderful display of love and loyalty, but we have a war to plan, and over here we have three-"_

_"Four!"_

_"__**Four**__ very excited Asgardians who are already brandishing their swords."_ Tony corrected himself after Sif interrupted him. Thor chuckled, and shook his head.

"We are on our way." He said.

Time was not on their side, but at least they were moving forward.

Even though they were few now, Thor held much hope in his heart that soon they would have an army to fight Loki and the Chitauri.

He only hoped they would win.

He only hoped.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Tell me if you did so that I know if I should continue this or not.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	2. Safe Haven

"Do you like it?" Haruven asked as he, Thor, Sam, Dean and Castiel entered the remodeled Starborn Café. The first floor was transformed into a huge lobby. There were couches and armchairs tactically placed around the room with a few tables, and the clock Thor gifted Haruven with now rested above one of the two fireplaces that were in the room.

"It's bigger than it was, that's for sure." Dean muttered, and Haruven chuckled.

"Wait until you see the rest." He said and walked through the room towards the door to the left. A staircase led to the upper floor and once they were there Haruven opened the first door to the left. They entered and whistled.

"It's _much_ bigger than it was."

"Surprising what you can do with magic, is it not? I have stretched it as far as it could go without the danger of it all collapsing in on itself." Haruven said as he led them to the first door on the left. "I made it so that each of the doors in the hallway led to a three to four bedroom apartments. There is a self-restocking fridge in every room that will supply you with different sorts of food every day. I tried to make it as comfortable as possible."

"That's a lot of magic." Castiel said as he looked around one of the rooms. He supposed they were all the same; painted in gentle brown colors with a king sized bed and a wardrobe, with an artificial window.

"It took a lot of magic, yes." Haruven said as they all gathered in front of him and Thor, who had his arms around Haruven's waist. The God of Thunder looked around and nodded.

"The fourth door leads to the bathroom?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Each 'apartment' has its own bathroom. It took a lot out of me to make it all this way, but at least we'll have a place for everyone to stay at. No matter how many people come we will have a place for them."

"Won't it be suspicious if many people start coming?" Castiel asked.

"I placed a few Notice-Me-Not charms around the place. No one will get suspicious." Haruven said, and the three Hunters nodded.

"We shall leave you to settle here. Sif and the others should join you shortly." Thor said, and the three nodded.

"I shall immediately step in contact with my Brothers and Sisters." Castiel said, and Haruven nodded at him.

"Thank you, Castiel. I shall call you if we need you, alright?"

"Take care." Sam said, and a moment later Haruven and Thor disappeared.

"Let's get on it. We need to do some research." Sam said.

"Research on what? We know what we're facing." Dean said.

"We know we're facing something called the Chitauri. Besides, you need to call Bobby and tell him everything. He needs to starts calling in favors." Sam said, and Dean groaned.

"Do you know what he'll do to me? He'll chew me out!"

"At least it will be over the phone." Castiel said, and Dean pouted.

"You're awfully supportive." He grumbled and followed his lover into their new room, ignoring Sam's laughter. He closed the door behind himself, and walked over to the bed where Castiel was sitting.

"He will be happy to hear you." Castiel said, and Dean smirked when he saw that his lover's eyes were closed. He walked over to him, and kneeled in front of him.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel said and opened his eyes to look down at Dean. The Hunter placed his hands on Castiel's knees, and slowly dragged them up. He leaned forward and kissed Castiel lovingly. He smirked against the former Angel's lips when Castiel reached up, and fisted his hands in Dean's short hair.

The kiss soon grew more passionate, and when Dean abandoned Castiel's lips to trail open mouthed kisses down his chin and neck, Castiel sighed, and slowly started to lean back.

"We have a lot to do, Dean." He spoke breathlessly.

"M-hm." Dean hummed as he unbuttoned Castiel's shirt, kissing down his chest. Castiel sighed and arched slightly when Dean's hand brushed over his awakening member.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Dean!" The Hunter smirked and bit lightly on the skin just above the waistband of Castiel's pants, knowing that his Angel wouldn't be able to deny him for much longer.

"Yes, Cas?" He asked as he unbuttoned Castiel's pants, and pulled them down together with his boxers.

"You are insatiable."

* * *

**LEMON! DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!**

* * *

Dean took his member in his hand and tugged lightly. He felt his own pants become too tight when Castiel moaned and arched off the bed, his thighs quivering as he spread his legs invitingly.

"We have work to-" His words faded into a needy moan when Dean's finger brushed against his entrance, and the Hunter worked quickly with his clothes.

"I haven't touched you for a while." Dean said as he climbed over Castiel. The blue eyed man started to crawl backwards towards the middle of the bed, his overcoat and shirt getting in the way. Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him towards himself.

"Where are you going?" He growled lowly, and leaned over his lover to pull him into a passion filled kiss. Castiel moaned into his mouth, and Dean thrust his hips forward, producing some friction between their flushed bodies.

"Damn it. This won't last long." He growled.

"Then start already." Castiel growled and Dean grinned.

"That's one of the reasons I love you." He growled. He flipped Castiel over, and the former Angel moaned when he felt his lover's tongue against his entrance.

"Dean – hurry – please-" Not able to resist his lover, Dean leaned over him. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him up. He quickly took off what remained of Castiel's clothes and threw them away somewhere.

Castiel let go of a needy moan when Dean impaled him on his rock hard member, and a shiver shook his body when the Hunter buried his face between his shoulder blades. Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's member, and started to move. Soon enough both were reduced to moans, groans and grunts, as the air became heavy with the smell of their sweat.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean grunted, pushed Castiel on all fours, and leaned over him.

"Dean." Castiel gasped out, and his hands fisted in the soft covers. He arched against his lover, when Dean grabbed his member. Their rhythm became frantic and soon enough they came with each other's name on their lips. They collapsed on the bed, and Dean pulled Castiel against his chest.

"You'll do just about anything to avoid calling Bobby, won't you?" Castiel muttered and Dean chuckled. He kissed Castiel's shoulder before he nuzzled his cheek against Castiel's soft hair, and hugged him tightly.

"I'll do just about anything to have you with me." Dean said and Castiel only smiled.

* * *

**SAFE TO READ NOW!**

* * *

"There you are!" Pepper said as Haruven and Thor appeared in the living room. "Sif and the Warrior Three just left." She hugged Haruven as they walked over to them, and Thor pulled Haruven to sit in his lap, once Thor took a seat in the closest armchair.

"I hope they won't have any trouble finding Starborn Café."

"I've taken Sif there a few days back." Pepper said. "She wanted to see it."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Among them she is the only one who knows her way around." Thor said and everyone either chuckled or laughed at that.

"What is our next course of action?" Steve asked.

"I need to start on that enchantment as soon as possible." Haruven said. "We need as many able fighters as possible, and I have met quite a few during my time at Starborn."

"Everything will be alright." Bruce said. "I have no doubt that everyone will answer your call." Haruven blushed slightly, and looked at Thor when the God of Thunder squeezed his jean clad thigh.

"They will answer." He said, and Haruven sighed.

"I don't know, Thor." He said. "I just-"

"Don't start that." Tony said. "Whether you want to admit it or not, you've done a lot of people a favor. You may not know it, but a lot of people owe you a lot."

"I just-"

"You're a good man." Clint said. "You'll see. Once the need arises everyone will gather."

"Clint is right." Natasha agreed. "This will be a war for Earth. We will all fight to save it." Haruven smiled slightly as he looked around.

"I guess I'm just worried." He said and looked at Thor when he reached up and pushed a strand of Haruven's hair that escaped his high ponytail behind his ear.

"We hadn't sparred in a while. Maybe it will help you relax." Thor said and Haruven smiled at him.

"Later. I should start on those runes." He said, and stood up.

"Where will you do it?" Bruce asked.

"I need to do them in the middle of the highest place in the tower. That way the magic will work better."

"Do it on the top of the tower then. No choppers but ours land there either way." Tony said, and Haruven nodded at him.

"Would you mind if I watched?" Bruce asked, and Haruven chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't, but you would need to be very quiet and still." Bruce nodded excitedly.

"I'll join you." Natasha said.

"Me too." Pepper said.

"Alright. Come with me. I might as well start right away." Haruven said, and he and his excited group left the room. Once they were gone, Thor, Steve, Tony and Clint gathered around the bar, while Tony handed out drinks.

"He really doubts himself." Steve said after a few moments.

"He does." Thor agreed as he cradled the glass cup of scotch in his hand. "He is a good man. He fought many battles, and saved many people, but he simply does not believe that anyone owes him anything. He simply believes that it was his job to fight."

"It's quite strange." Clint said. "We all do this for one reason or another, but I don't believe I have ever met anyone who fought for the whole world just because they believe it's their duty."

"That is Haruven." Thor said with a fond smile. "I do not believe there is anyone in the world quite like him."

"And there isn't, my friend." Tony said, and smirked slightly at Thor. "You've caught yourself a one of a kind deal."

"I do believe you are wrong there, my friend. It was he that caught me." Tony, Steve and Clint chuckled at that.

"You just might be right about that."

* * *

"Where do you want us?" Bruce called out to Haruven while the Wizard walked around the platform, trying to decide where he would start with the runes. He looked over at them and flicked his wrist. Everyone gapped when a comfortable couch appeared behind them.

"Now that's handy." Pepper said.

"I know. Ever since Thor and I bonded, I can control and apply my magic better than I ever could." Haruven said while everyone took seats. A few moments later he stopped and looked around. "This is it." He said. A moment later a spear appeared in his hand and its sharp tip glimmered in the Sun.

"Just remember, don't talk and don't move too much. If the pressure becomes too much for you leave, alright?" He received confirming answers and smiled at them. They watched as he closed his eyes and impaled the spear into the ground. A wave of pure, unrefined magic spread over them, and their breaths hitched in their throats.

Haruven's eyes snapped open, his hair and clothes started shifting with the wind that danced around him. In what seemed like a Trans, he started to move. He shifted the spear constantly as his magic danced around him. Every time he would move on from a rune he finished, it would start shining in an emerald green light.

Pepper, Natasha and Bruce could only stare. They were barely breathing. The Sun started to set as Haruven slowly finished his work. He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The spear disappeared and he looked at his bewildered audience.

"One more thing to do." He said and walked into the middle. There was a smaller circle in the very center of the platform. Four lines spread out East, South, West and North from it, and at their ends they were connected by a big circle. Haruven stepped into the central circle, clasped his hands in front of his chest, closed his eyes and bowed his head.

In that moment every single rune came to life. Green shining runes started to rise into the air, slowly circling in perfect form around Haruven. He was muttering something neither of the three could understand, his voice growing steadily stronger and louder.

In the next moment green light blinded the three and the pressure that was slowly building up exploded. They managed to open their eyes in time to see a circle of green magic spread over the sky and into the four winds.

"Haruven!" They snapped when the man stumbled and fell on his knees. They didn't even move and Thor came out of the elevator, rushing over to his kneeling lover.

"You have over worked yourself." Thor spoke as he kneeled beside Haruven with his hands resting on Haruven's shoulders.

"I might have, but it is done. Now we can only wait." He said, gifting Thor with a small, sleepy smile. Thor sighed and shook his head, looking at Haruven with a loving smile.

"You will be the death of me." He muttered and gathered Haruven into his arms.

"Is he alright?" Pepper asked when Thor walked over to them. He looked down only to realize that his Wizard has already fallen asleep with his head resting on Thor's strong chest.

"Worry not. He is merely tired. I shall take him to our room. You three should rest as well."

"We're fine." Bruce said. "Take him to your room. There's nothing more any of us can do but wait and prepare." Thor nodded at them and smiled.

"Sleep well. I shall see you in the morning." He received three greetings and entered the elevator. Once the door closed he sighed and looked down at his sleeping Bonded. Haruven sighed in his sleep and nuzzled closer to him. Thor smiled as the door opened and he walked over to their room.

"Thor?" Haruven muttered sleepily as Thor lay him down on the bed.

"What is it, sváss?" (beloved) Thor said and took a seat beside Haruven on the bed.

"Lay with me." Haruven whispered, and Thor smiled.

"We must change." He said. Haruven sighed, and a moment later they were both dressed in nothing but pajama bottoms. Thor snorted, shook his head, and lay down beside Haruven. He pulled a blanket over the both of them, and Haruven nuzzled into Thor's strong, firm chest.

"Sleep well, love." Haruven whispered, and Thor kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Thor and Ven?" Bruce rushed into the dining room of the tower, making everyone in it look up at him.

"Aren't they in their room?" Tony asked with a spoon hanging from his mouth.

"If they were in their room I wouldn't be here asking if anyone has seen them." Bruce said exasperatedly.

"And I just told you that we didn't see them." Tony said and went back to his cereals. Bruce groaned at that and walked over to the table.

"Where could they have gone?" Pepper asked.

"Maybe they went to Starborn." Natasha said.

"They would have said something." Bruce said.

"Maybe they just wanted some time for themselves." Steve muttered and Bruce glared at him.

"They _would_ have _said something_." He growled.

"Don't worry about them." Clint said. "Thor would never allow anything to happen to Haruven, and they'll come back quickly enough." Bruce huffed and glared at the scrambled eggs and bacon Pepper placed in front of him.

"I _still_ think they should have left a message before they left." He muttered and everyone exchanged fond looks.

"You're a bigger mother hen than Ven is." Natasha muttered.

"What did you say?" Bruce asked, and Natasha smiled at him.

"Nothing!" She said and stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

"This is it." Haruven said. Thor didn't exactly know where they were or how they got there. He only knew that it was beautiful. The valley they were in had a small pond in the middle with a huge waterfall. There were trees all around them, and the air was hot and moist.

"This place is beautiful." Thor said, and Haruven smiled slightly.

"I don't think many people know about it. I discovered it during a mission some years back. A group of Death Eaters was hiding 50 miles North from here. One of them escaped and I chased him for several days. I failed to catch him because rain started falling, and I lost his trail. I found this place then. Ever since then I have been coming here when I wanted some alone time to think." Thor turned to look at Haruven. The Wizard was in a pair of blue jeans and white snickers, with a white button up shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was down for once, and he was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you for bringing me here; to your safe haven." Thor said as he walked over to Haruven. The Wizard smiled at him lovingly and accepted his hand. They walked over to the lake, and Thor raised an eyebrow when Haruven took off his shirt.

"Come. The water here is always refreshing." Haruven said, shrugged off his shirt and pants and jumped head first into the water. Thor smirked, took off his clothes and followed after him. After he dove out of the cool water he looked around and found Haruven a few feet away from him.

He looked like a water nymph, with his eyes glowing, and hair floating around him.

Thor swam over to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his hard body.

Haruven chuckled and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. They shared a chaste kiss, and Thor smiled against Haruven's lips.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Thor muttered and rested his forehead against Haruven's.

"I could ask the same question." Haruven said. Thor snorted and kissed him lightly again.

"You are too perfect for me, my beautiful Haruven." He rasped out, and Haruven tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"I beg to differ." He said, and Thor chuckled.

"I love you so much, my Destiny; my Life." Haruven smiled, and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you just as much, my God of Thunder."

* * *

**LEMON! BEWARE!**

* * *

Thor kissed him again and his hands traveled lower until they settled on Haruven's thighs. The Wizard yelped when Thor hefted him up and made him wrap his legs around Thor's waist. He looked at Thor with slight surprise when his back met the hard, cold surface of a stone. His surprise melted into passion when he felt Thor's fingers against his entrance. Thor kissed him lovingly as he started to prepare him, and Haruven rocked against him, losing himself in the pleasure. He moaned when Thor entered him in one swift thrust, and started muttering words in Old Norse he couldn't understand, but there was so much love and passion in Thor's voice that he didn't need to understand them either.

"Please – please, Thor – I can't-"

"Your wish is my command." Thor grunted lowly, braced himself against the rock, and quickened the pace. He growled when he felt Haruven's nails pierce the skin of his shoulder. His mind was blown with the assault of heat and tightness. He bit into Haruven's shoulder as he came, and Haruven moaned his release. They sagged against the rock, enjoying the peace of this little safe haven of theirs.

"I love you, Haruven Sigurdsson." Thor whispered, and felt Haruven shiver against him. "More than you could possibly fathom."

"I love you too, Thor Odinson." Haruven whispered, and buried his face in Thor's shoulder. "I love you too."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! More comes as soon as possible, I promise.**

**Love you all,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	3. Many Arrivals

"Ven? Ven?! Has _anyone_ seen Haruven?!" Bruce snapped as he entered the living room of the Avengers Tower. The Avengers were in there including the Winchesters, Castiel, the Warrior Three and Sif. Well, everyone _but_ Thor.

"Not since he and Thor came home yesterday." Steve said.

"Why do you need him?" Pepper asked.

"I wanted to run over a few things with him and I wanted to tell him that Wayne called in. He and Superman are half an hour away from us." Bruce said.

"Jarvis, locate Sigurdsson and Thor." Tony said.

*They are in the training room, sir. Mr. Sigurdsson said that if anyone needed either one of them that they should come down.* Jarvis said, and almost as one everyone stood up and rushed towards the elevator.

"This I gotta see." Clint muttered.

"_You_ gotta see this? We _never_ saw Ven fight!" Sam said. Within moments Bruce was left alone in the living room, with his jaw hanging open.

"I can't believe this." He muttered. "Bunch of children they are."

* * *

"Come on, _my lord_! Last time you put up more of a fight!" Haruven teased with a smirk. He was standing on top of a piece of the floor that Thor managed to punch out with his hammer. Thor growled at him and spun Mjolnir expertly, his eyes flashing an electric blue.

"And _you_ weren't as much of a _tease_ last time." He growled and Haruven winked at him.

"I told you to catch me, didn't I?" Haruven said and jumped away when lightning crashed from above him.

When the group of warriors entered the observation room they could do nothing but gape. It was as though they were watching the clash of titans. They had to concentrate hard to be able to follow either men in the training room. Magic faced Thunder, fist clashed with fist, their speed matched up perfectly, and both seemed to enjoy the fight.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Dean muttered.

"I see that he was holding back greatly when he fought me." Fandral commented.

"Have you seen anything similar to this, Cas?" Sam asked the former Angel and Castiel nodded. Everyone looked at him.

"I have. In the old times." He muttered. His eyes were filled with memories of terror. "But they are stronger, much stronger than Lucifer and Michael have ever been. And I can tell that they are still holding back. This is merely practice for them."

"That's as much of a terrifying as it is a comforting thought." Bruce muttered. Tony moved forward and pushed a button on the control board.

*Come on, Thor! You said you would pay me back for last time!* Haruven's voice came over the speakers. He sounded excited. He didn't sound winded at all. Thor growled and sent a huge wave of lightning at Haruven. The Wizard raised his hands, facing the attack head on. A green shield appeared around him and Thor's attack bounced off of it, although it pushed Haruven back a little.

*Dominatur caeli ardentes, Drardor!*(Conquer the burning heavens, Firedrake!) Haruven roared and the air around him burst into flames. It shot up towards the ceiling transforming into a huge dragon. It roared and moved forward to attack Thor.

"Thor!" Sif screamed, but to the shock of everyone in the observation room Thor kneeled and crossed his arms over his head. The burning inferno crashed down on him only to disperse upon a shield. Thor grinned at Haruven who smirked and him and fisted his hands. The fire grew stronger, but Thor managed to get on his feet. With a powerful roar he fought off the flames and directed them towards Haruven. The Wizard hn-ed, and lowered his left hand. He opened his right hand, palm facing the flames rushing towards him.

*Finite.* He said almost lazily. What he didn't expect was for Thor to come charging at him, and he barely managed to avoid being hit over the head with Thor's hammer.

"How long do you think they could go on like this?" Hogun muttered, asking no one in particular.

"To be perfectly honest, I really do not want to find out right away." Sif said.

*Come, Haruven! Let's finish this!* Thor shouted.

*My pleasure!* Haruven answered and clasped his hands in front of himself with his eyes closed and head bowed slightly. Thor smirked and started to spin Mjolnir, gathering everything he had for one last attack.

Haruven's eyes flashed open and the grin that covered his face was one no one wanted to see aimed at them.

*Destruam caelum, Gehennam ensis!*(Tear down the sky, Gehenna Blade!) Their two attacks met in the middle blinding everyone in the observation room. For a few moments everything shook to the point it almost brought everyone down on the floor.

Once it was over, they opened their eyes and looked down into the training room. Thor and Ven were on opposite sides of the room, leaning against the wall. Both were breathing with slight difficulties, but they were smiling at each other and their eyes were glowing. Ven took a deep breath and placed his hand on the wall.

*Reparo.* He spoke breathlessly, and with a powerful wave of magic everything returned to how it was before.

"Monstrous." Volstagg muttered. "Both of them are monstrous." No one could find anything to say to that.

*Why don't all of you come down?*They looked through the mirror and found Haruven smirking up at them. *We're about to receive company.* They joined up with Thor and Haruven in the hallway and the two looked at them with almost matching smirks.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Haruven asked and leaned against Thor when the God of Thunder wrapped his arm around his waist.

"You are frighteningly strong." Sif said. "I see now why you two are destined for each other."

"Yes. I'm afraid a _puny human_ wouldn't be able to handle either one of you." Tony teased and Haruven laughed.

"Now, now, Tony, no need to be bitter." Haruven said and winked at him. "Come. I can feel them." He took Thor's hand and started to lead him over to the elevators. The others followed after them almost timidly.

They were constantly getting more and more aware of Haruven's power, and everyone but the Warrior Three and Sif, who didn't know Haruven before, started wondering how he managed to survive with that much power before Thor came back to Earth.

Not one of them thought Haruven weak before, but now they were grateful that he was on their side.

They came out of the elevators and walked onto the top of the tower in time to see a jet land. Beside it landed a man dressed in red and blue.

"Clark!" Haruven called out with a beautiful smile decorating his face. He let go of Thor's hand and ran over to the tall man, practically throwing himself into his arms. Clark Kent, a.k.a. Superman, smiled and hugged Haruven close.

"I worried about you, Ven. I'm glad to see you're safe."

"I'm happy to see you in good health as well, Clark." Wayne came out of the jet and Haruven pulled him into a hug as well.

"It is good to see you again, Bruce." Haruven spoke to the man and grinned widely when out of the jet came Alfred followed by a young woman and man.

"You know Alfred, and I would like for you to meet Barbara Wilson and Dick Grayson; Batgirl and Robin." Haruven smiled at the two and shook their hands before he walked over to hug Alfred warmly.

"Master Bruce told me everything. I'm happy to see that you've recovered." Alfred said and Haruven gave him a loving smile.

"I'm more than recovered, Alfred. Come, all of you. You must meet everyone." While everyone introduced themselves Haruven walked over to stand beside Thor. The God of Thunder stood slightly to the side.

"You look slightly overwhelmed." He commented and Haruven chuckled lowly.

"All of the people that came often to Starborn Café have grown dear to my heart. I'm not thrilled about forcing them to go through what awaits us, but I am glad that there are many who are willing to fight for Midgard." Thor hummed and Haruven shot him a small glance from under his bangs.

"You are not jealous, are you?" He spoke teasingly and Thor cleared his throat pulling on a smile when Clark, Wayne, Alfred, Barbara and Dick walked over to them.

"And who is this striking young man?" Alfred said and looked at Thor over the rim of his glasses. Haruven chuckled.

"Thor, I would like for you to meet Alfred Pennyworth, one of my most loyal customers." Haruven said and the two shook hands. "Everyone this is Thor." Haruven said and looked at Thor. "My Bonded." Alfred hummed, Wayne cleared his throat with a small smirk and Clark raised an eyebrow at Thor, while Barbara and Dick exchanged a small glance.

"God of Thunder, I presume." Alfred said and offered his hand to Thor. The tall man raised an eyebrow and shook Alfred's hand.

"You are correct." He said.

"Alfred-"

"Now, now, Haruven." Alfred said and smiled a grandfatherly smile at Ven. "I merely wish to know if this young man's intentions towards you are good."

"We are Bonded; married by all rights." Haruven said and Thor smiled at him when he approach him and took Thor's slightly bigger hand between his.

"As long as he treats you right." Alfred said and Haruven smiled at him.

"I am impressed though." Clark spoke up and everyone looked at him. "To be perfectly honest I found it hard to believe that there was anyone on Earth with enough power to keep up with you, Ven." The Avengers, Winchesters, Castiel, the Warrior Three and Sif cleared their throats, making the newcomers raise eyebrows at them.

"You haven't seen anything." Dean said and Haruven shot him a smirk.

"That doesn't matter right now. I think we should all move somewhere more comfortable. They need to know why they were summoned here." Haruven said and Thor nodded at him.

"Maybe we should go to the conference room." Tony said. "There's more place there than anywhere else in the tower beside the training room."

"Very well. Let's g-" Haruven was about to say something when a pulse of warmth spread over them and he looked into the sky.

"Ven?"

"Another arrival." He muttered and everyone looked into the sky. A moment later a sleek jet became visible and it started to land slowly.

The back door started to open and a woman jumped out before the jet managed to land properly.

"Haruven!" She called and threw herself into his arms.

"Rogue?" Haruven spoke in slight surprise. Rogue moved back a little and started checking him over, panic written all over her face.

"I felt ya call! I thought ya were in trouble! Don't ya ever, _ever_ do somethin' like tha' again!" She shouted. Haruven was looking at her and the men that came out of the plane wide-eyed.

"Ven?" She inquired and he looked at her. Shock was clearly written all over his face.

"I didn't think you'd all come." He said and Rogue frowned at him.

"'Course we'd come!" She snapped. "You called an' we answered!" Ven looked at Thor and the man chuckled at him.

"I believe the correct phrase is 'I told you so'." Thor said and everyone chuckled.

"It is an honor to finally meet you." One of Rogue's companions stepped forward and shook Haruven's hand. "I am Scott Summers, code name Cyclops, and these are some of the X-men. The others should arrive in a day or two." Haruven nodded. Gambit grinned at him and Logan nodded his head. Haruven recognized Nightcrawler, Iceman and Angel from Rogue's stories.

"Why don't we all move down to the conference room and we can get to know each other there." Pepper said. "We can't keep standing here." She said and slowly they moved towards the elevators. Once everyone was in the conference room, Ven looked around.

To be perfectly honest he could hardly believe the number of people that was already there. He felt Thor squeeze his hand and looked at him. Thor smiled at him lovingly and Haruven returned it with a slightly wavering smile.

"So. You all know who I am." He said and everyone nodded. "Why don't we start clockwise? After that we'll get on to why I've summoned you here." He looked at Bruce who was sitting to his right and nodded.

"I am Bruce Robert Banner." Bruce said after he stood up. "You could say my code name is Hulk. I'm a gamma-scientist and member of the Avengers." He said and took a seat.

"Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man. I don't think I need much introduction. I think all I can do is welcome you all to the Avengers Tower." Tony smirked and took a seat. Pepper rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm Pepper Stark. I'm practically the secretary of the Avengers and my husband, and main contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. If you don't know something or you need something you're free to come to me." She took a seat again and Natasha stood up.

"Natasha Romanov. Code name Black Widow. Member of the Avengers and former Special Agent and Spy for the Russian government."

"Clint Barton. Code name Hawkeye. Member of the Avengers and former Special Agent and Spy for the American Government."

"Steve Rodgers. Code name Captain America. Member of the Avengers." Steve nodded at Sam who was sitting beside him and the young Hunter smiled.

"I am Sam Winchester, a Hunter." He said.

"A Hunter?" Rogue spoke up before Dean could introduce himself.

"Yes." Sam said.

"You hunt what exactly?" Cyclops spoke up. Sam looked at Dean and the older Hunter snorted.

"I'm Dean, Sam's brother, and you could say that we hunt Nightmares." He said and Haruven chuckled.

"Sam, Dean and Castiel hunt Demons, Vampires, Werewolves and other 'creatures of the night' that threaten other people. There are a lot of Hunters spread all over the globe."

"And some have already answered our call." Castiel said and everyone looked at him. "I am Castiel, former Angel of the Lord."

"Angel of the Lord?" This time Gambit spoke up and Castiel nodded.

"I was an Angel before I Fell." Castiel said and looked at Dean who smiled slightly for him. He looked at Haruven then and spoke up. "I contacted my brothers and sisters. They have agreed to hold a council to decide whether they would intervene or not."

"That is more than we hoped for." Haruven said and looked at Clark, who was sitting beside Castiel.

"I am Clark Kent, a.k.a. Superman." He said and looked at Wayne.

"Bruce Wayne. Batman." Wayne said and smirked slightly. "You can all call me Wayne otherwise we might run into some communication problems." He said looking at Bruce. A round of chuckles passed through the crowd.

"Dick Grayson. Code name Robin."

"Barbara Wilson. Code name Batgirl."

"Alfred Pennyworth. I am Master Wayne's butler."

"Like I said. I am Scott Summers. Code name Cyclops. First in command of the X-men."

"Logan. Code name Wolverine. Second in command of the X-men."

"Rogue. The _real_ first in command." She said and winked at everyone, making most of the gathered people chuckle or roll their eyes.

"Bobby Drake. Code name Iceman." The teen said and smiled shyly when Haruven looked at him.

"Warren Worthington. Code name Angel." The handsome young man said.

"Kurt Wagner. Code name Nightcrawler." Kurt spoke somewhat shyly.

"Remy LeBeau. Code name Gambit." The Cajun said and looked at Fandral.

"I am Fandral of Asgard. One of the Warrior Three." He said and bowed at everyone around the table.

"Volstagg of Asgard. Also one of the Warrior Three."

"Hogun of Asgard. Last member of the Warrior Three."

"I am Sif of Asgard. A member of Queen Frigg's personal guard and a Spear-mistress of Asgard."

"And I am Thor Odinson. Prince of Asgard and Haruven's Bonded." Haruven smiled at him and everyone smiled slightly when they saw the way the two looked at each other.

"Now that we have all introduced ourselves-"

"Na-ah-ah." Tony interrupted him and everyone looked at him in confusion. "_We_ have introduced ourselves. I believe that _you_ should introduce yourself as well."

"Everyone here knows who I am." Haruven said in slight confusion.

"I believe Tony is right, Ven." Bruce said. "We know you as the owner and bartender in Starborn Café; well most of us." Haruven sighed at that and looked around.

"Is it not enough?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Everyone turned to look at the door. "Nick Fury. Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I think you should for once be honest with all of us." He spoke as he walked over to stand beside Haruven. The Avengers were on their feet, and the air grew heavy with tension.

"Nick Fury. I didn't expect to see you so soon." Haruven said. Nick hummed.

"You are mistaken if you think I will sit aside and allow you to fight on your own." Fury said and smirked. "You have the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization at your disposal." Haruven smiled slightly and nodded for Fury to find himself a free seat. Once he did he looked at Haruven in expectation and everyone turned towards him as well.

"Alright." Haruven muttered and sighed.

"My name is Harry James Potter, Natural Born Half-Blood Wizard." He started and looked up. His eyes were focused on something on the wall in front of him, and his eyes were slightly dull. "Code names: Boy-Who-Lived, Raven, Thunder, Griffin, Night, Shadow, Kage, Kaze, Blitz, Phoenix, 001, currently going under Haruven Sigurdsson. General of the Wizarding Army of Light, former First in Command of the Auror Force, former First in Command Special Agent of the Unspeakable Force, former Agent of MI6, CIA, and outside partner of several other Secret Forces. Upon retirement I was listed as RED; Retired Extremely Dangerous. Master of Offensive and Defensive Magic, Master of Spell-waving, Tracker, Assault technician and Master of Dark Arts." He stopped, swallowed and took a deep breath. "Due to the fact that in my youth I mastered the Deathly Hallows I am also known as Reaper, or Master Of Death. The latest title I acquired is Prince and Mage of Asgard, due to my Bonding with Thor." He finished and looked at Fury.

"I do believe that's all." He said and took a seat slowly. For a few moments everyone was quiet.

"I do believe that you've forgotten something, sváss." Thor said and everyone looked at him. Haruven frowned slightly, but his eyes widened when Thor reached up and caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers.

"What might that be?" Haruven asked in a raspy voice.

"You are also the Guardian of Midgard, and the Guardian of the Sanctuary; the Sanctuary most of us who are now here often visited. We also found comfort and advice in your company more than once." Haruven let go of the breath he was holding and a small smile tugged on his lips.

"Right. I forgot about that." He muttered.

"That's a lot of titles, li'l bit." Rogue said, and everyone nodded.

"No wonder you're so good at fighting." Dean said and grinned. "I suppose you've outranked us all." He said and Haruven chuckled.

"If you lived through everything I did, you wouldn't be far from where I'm standing right now, Dean."

"What I'm interested in is that Master Of Death title." Wayne said and Haruven sighed.

"It's the title I received when I Mastered the Deathly Hallows." He raised his hand and on the table in front of him appeared three artifacts. One was a bundle of something that contained possibly every color in the spectrum, and looked as soft and as flowing as water. The second was a beautifully carved wand and the third was a ring with a black rock. "The Cloak of Invisibility. The Elder Wand. The Resurrection Stone." Haruven said placing his hand on each of the artifacts. "First is because Death is quiet and swift. Second because there is nothing more powerful than Death. And third because nothing but Death can bring back the Dead."

"Doesn't that make you _Death_?" Castiel asked with a frown and Haruven shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid not. It only means that I am Immortal." Everyone gasped at that. "Yes." Haruven said with a small sardonic smile. "That also, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, made me the most powerful being on Earth."

"This power was not intended for a human to have." Castiel muttered. "Wizard or not, this power should have killed you long ago." Haruven smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"And it would have, had Thor not arrived when he did." He said and looked at Thor.

"What would happen if you lost either of these artifacts?" Bobby asked.

"The Thief would suffer a fate much worse than death." Haruven said. "Unless you kill me, these Artifacts would see me as their rightful master and Death would come on swift wings to whoever was foolish enough to try and steal either of them from me." Haruven said and Bobby gulped.

"But you can still die." Clark said and Haruven nodded his head.

"Of course I can. Nothing, not even the Master Over Death, can escape Death; in certain conditions of course."

"So you _can_ be killed." Steve said. He was pale, as much as most of them.

"I can be _beaten_." Haruven corrected. "Killed?" He chuckled. "That is very, _very_ difficult to achieve."

"And a subject for another time." Tony said and Haruven nodded.

"That is correct. I believe we should move on to why we're all here." Haruven said and everyone nodded, although the air of unease still lingered. Scott leaned forward and placed his hands on the table, with his fingers entwined.

"Tell us everything." Haruven nodded and sighed.

"We have a war coming, and it will take more than just us to save the World."

* * *

"Are they all settled?" Thor asked when Haruven walked into their room with a sigh. The newcomers left for Starborn, and Fury went back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

"Yes." He said and took a seat heavily on their bed. Thor smiled slightly and pulled Haruven into his arms. They settled against the headboard and Thor started running his fingers through Haruven's long hair.

"Why are you so sad, sváss?" Thor asked and Haruven shifted closer to him. He buried his face in Thor's chest and hugged him tightly with his arms wrapped around Thor's waist.

"I never wanted anyone to know of that Title." Haruven muttered and Thor sighed.

"No one thinks differently of you, min líf." (my life) Thor said and Haruven shrugged. "You are still Haruven for us; for all of us. And you are still my Bonded, my Beloved; my Perfect Haruven." Said man looked up slowly and gifted Thor with a small smile.

"Gods, how I love you." He muttered and Thor bowed down to kiss him.

"And I love you as well." He said and Haruven sighed. "Come. Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." Thor said and Haruven looked at him with a confused frown.

"Alright." He said and did as he was told. He frowned slightly in confusion when he felt Thor straddle his thighs, and moaned in surprise when Thor's strong but gentle hands started to massage the knots out of Haruven's back.

"What are you-"

"Hush, sváss. Relax." Thor said and bowed down to kiss the nape of Haruven's neck. Haruven smiled slightly, closed his eyes and sighed.

Ever so slowly he could feel the tenseness leaving his muscles, and he chuckled slightly when Thor caressed his sides with a barely there touch.

"I don't know what I would do without you, my loving Thunder God." Haruven whispered and Thor chuckled.

"You would be as lost without me as I would be without you."

* * *

**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ UNTIL MARKED!**

* * *

Ven sighed and nodded against the pillow. He could feel Thor's arousal against his ass, but all he could feel over their Bond was love and tenderness and appreciation.

He moaned lowly when Thor started to kiss down his spine.

"I am so very proud of you, my Ven." Thor muttered and Haruven hummed lowly in question. He was too relaxed to do anything else. "You are stronger than you think. You are handling everything better than anyone else would be able to."

"Thor?" Haruven muttered when he felt Thor move downwards. He hissed lowly when the God of Thunder thrust against his ass and bit into his shoulder. He yelped when Thor's hand sneaked under him and pulled him up. Haruven moaned lowly when Thor rubbed his awakening erection through his pants and the Thunder God grunted lowly at the friction between his already rock hard member and Haruven's ass.

"Oh heavens." Haruven gasped when Thor all but tore apart his pants and pulled them down to Haruven's knees. He arched his back and moaned loudly when Thor grasped his cock and pumped, with his hot member rubbing against the cleft of Haruven's ass.

"So beautiful." Thor growled against Haruven's ear. "And all mine." Haruven screamed in both slight pain and immense pleasure when Thor entered him in one swift thrust.

"Thor!" Haruven gasped out when Thor started thrusting in and out of him in a quick, almost rabid rhythm.

"So warm. So tight." Thor rasped out and Haruven screamed when the rhythm quickened and his arms almost failed him. He grabbed onto the headboard of the bed, trying to hold on to the last bits of sanity he had left.

"Gods – Thor – I can't-" He choked on his words when Thor exited him and turned him around and took his pants and boxers off. Haruven let go of a loud moan when his Bonded filled him again and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

"Open your eyes." Thor growled and Haruven did as he was told. Shining emerald met scorching blue, and warmth spread through his body.

"I want to see the look on your face when you come for me." Thor growled against Haruven's ear, and the wizard threw his head back in pleasure. With each thrust Thor hit that sweet, sweet bundle of nerves inside of him.

"So – so close!" Ven gasped out. His nails dug into Thor's arms and the Thunder God growled.

"Come for me." He ordered, and Haruven screamed.

Thor grunted when the tight heat around him tightened even more, and a few thrusts later he came as well. Not able to hold his weight anymore he collapsed on Haruven. He was about to roll over but Haruven stopped him by wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Don't." He muttered and Thor hummed.

"I am heavy." He said and kissed Haruven's neck.

"Just for a few moments." Haruven whispered. Thor smiled slightly and buried his face in Haruven's shoulder.

He moved a bit lower, pulling out of Haruven. He smirked slightly at Haruven's moan of disappointment, and leaned his head on Haruven's chest. The sound of his Bonded's heartbeat was better than anything he ever heard.

* * *

**SAFE TO READ NOW!**

* * *

Thor sighed when Haruven started to run his long, elegant fingers through his sweaty hair. The air was filled with the scent of their recent act, and they were both overly warm, but neither cared.

"Will we make it?" Haruven whispered after some time has passed. "Will everything work out alright?" Thor pushed himself up and leaned on his elbow. He caressed Haruven's cheek with his free hand and leaned down to kiss him.

"We will make it so, sváss." Thor said and Haruven smiled at him lovingly. "We will make it so."

* * *

Haruven looked up from the Tablet he was reading from. He, Pepper and Bruce were in the living room of the Avengers Tower. Tony was in the lab, and Thor and Steve were in the training rooms. Clint and Natasha went to Starborn to check up on everyone.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked Haruven and the Wizard frowned.

"I don't know." He said. He placed the Tablet on the tea table and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked at the night sky. There was not a cloud in the sky, but no stars shone over the city.

"Do you feel someone coming?" Pepper asked and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and Bruce joined them by the window.

"No. I just – Suddenly I got a really bad f-" In that moment alarm sounded in the tower.

*Alert! Alert! Located Bifrőst activity!* The three tensed up.

"Oh no." Haruven gasped out and ran for the elevator, closely followed by Pepper and Bruce. They met up with Steve, Tony and Thor in the hallway and ran into the Main Computer Room.

"Jarvis! On screen!" Tony snapped.

*Bifrőst activity over the Cheyenne Mountain.* Jarvis said and a topological map appeared on screen.

"It seems it's starting." Pepper muttered. Haruven rushed over to the computer board and pressed a button.

*Natasha here. Status.*

"This is Haruven! We have Bifrőst Activation!" He snapped and looked at the others.

"Everyone ASSEMBLE!"

* * *

**More comes as soon as I'm able to post.**

**I hope you like it so far!**

**More than half of you demanded even MORE Haruven/Thor alone time. I'm giving it to you now, because as of possibly the next chapter, they won't have that much time to be together, so enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	4. Breaking Down

*Stay low. We don't know how many there are. The Computers couldn't determine the number of our enemies.* Haruven's voice came over the com-link and Cas, Dean and Sam exchanged a glance. They were spread out in teams of three to four in a wide arch around the Cheyenne mountain, waiting for orders from Haruven.

*Remember. Their armors are weak around their necks and shoulders.* Hawkeye said and Dean cocked his gun.

"So all we have to do is aim _really_ good." He muttered and received a lot of chuckling over the link.

*Or simply blow them up.* Rogue said. *Dun worry, stud-muffin. If ya get in trouble I'll save ya.* Sam snorted while Dean chuckled.

"Sorry, lady, but I'm definitely taken."

*All the good ones are!* Rogue whined.

*Hey! I'm not taken!* Gambit said.

*Get ready!* Haruven said and everything went quiet.

*Just remember you promised us all drinks when we get back home, Ven.* Tony said and everyone heard Haruven chuckle, although his voice was strained.

*You all get back in one peace and I'm making _dinner_.*

*You heard that. I'm _definitely_ coming back!* Clint said. In that moment a loud roar broke the night and Dean, Sam and Castiel tensed up when they heard curses coming over the line.

"They're here!"

*Get them!*

* * *

Haruven frowned and cursed a Chitauri out of the sky. Hulk grabbed the Chitauri only to slam him into the ground. Thor was holding his own against them, and as far as Haruven could hear over the com-link everyone was still alive and kicking.

*Where are they all coming from?!* Wolverine snapped and Haruven heard the distinctive 'snict' of his claws cutting through metal.

*This is nothing compared to when we fought them last time.* Steve said. Haruven growled when two Chitauri attacked him at the same time. Their putrid stench made him cringe. He tried not to breathe it in, but it was everywhere. A sword appeared in his hand and he decapitated one of them while he killed the other one with a well aimed Avada Kedavra.

*We're done here! Anyone need some assistance?* Cyclops said.

*We're being a bit overwhelmed here!* Sam's voice came over the com-link and Haruven's heart skipped a beat.

"Thor!" He turned around in time to see Thor and Hulk take down the last of their group.

*On it!" Clark's voice came over the line.

*Damn it, man! Try not to aim too close to my head!* Dean snapped and Haruven broke into a run, closely followed by Thor and Hulk.

*What the fuck?!*

"Haruven!" Thor pulled Haruven down in time for them to avoid a Chitauri falling smack into them.

*Guys, we have company!* Natasha snapped.

*And not of the bad kind!* Hawkeye said. Hulk roared when several military officers ran out of the woods and joined the fight.

"Didn't know we had a super hero gathering here!" Haruven frowned when a man shouted and shot down a Chitauri with a strange gun. He looked like a true soldier and seemed to be of higher rank by the markings on his uniform.

"We didn't know there was a military base here!" Haruven said.

"Haruven!" Said Wizard frowned and turned on his heel when he recognized a man that once visited the Café.

"Doctor Jackson?!" He called in wonder and the man smiled at him sheepishly.

"Long time no see!"

*Tighten the ranks! They are becoming desperate!* Steve's voice came over the link and Haruven nodded.

"Let's end this!" He snapped and his magic danced around him.

"Well at least _someone_ knows what the hell's going on here." The higher ranking officer said and signaled the others to follow them.

Haruven threw Thor and Hulk a look, checking them over. They were both uninjured and barely winded.

'Easy.' He thought and his heart clenched. 'Too easy.'

"Ven!" He looked up when Steve, Tony, Clint and Natasha caught up with them. They looked somewhat dusty and winded but otherwise uninjured.

"Am I the only one who thinks this was too easy?!"

"Logan, duck!" Haruven snapped, jumped over Logan who threw himself on the ground and impaled his sword in the neck of another Chitauri.

"Damn, man, where did you learn to _move_ like that?!" Iceman said and froze another Chitauri.

"The Bifrőst isn't open so where the hell are they all coming from?!" Natasha snapped.

"Bifrőst?" Dr. Jackson asked and everyone looked at him.

*A little help here!" Batgirl snapped over the line.

"Yes, Bifrőst." Haruven said knowing Dr. Jackson didn't need much explaining.

"They came through the Stargate." A woman officer with short blond hair said.

"Stargate?" Steve asked. Hulk roared when they finally caught up with everyone and jumped in a group of Chitauri tearing them apart, thus stopping them from trapping Sam, Dean and Castiel.

"Dictavit aequalitas!" Haruven roared and a huge green dome surrounded everyone. Keeping the Chitauri outside.

"Handy." Robin said and Haruven threw him a small smirk.

"You were telling something about a Stargate." Haruven said and turned on the military group.

"I think you should tell us who the heck you are first." The commanding officer said and Dr. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"You don't ask for someone's name if you're not willing to share." Wolverine growled and raised his hands, his claws shining in the electric light of the shield.

"Jack O'Neil. This is my team, SG-1; Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and Teal'c. You are?"

"Earth's mightiest heroes." Tony said when his visor snapped open and Jack rolled his eyes.

"What happened? We've received readings of the Bifrőst opening." Haruven said and winced when a Chitauri fired at the Dome. "What's the Stargate? Are they still coming through?"

"It's a portal with which you can travel between planets." Daniel said. "These _Chitauri_ managed to open it from the other side. We weren't ready. They somehow passed through the Iris. We didn't stand a chance. They are still passing through and right now we have no way of closing the Gate."

"But from _where_?" Natasha asked.

"There's a secret base under the mountain." Samantha said. "Right now it's swarming with these things."

"We need to close that Gate." Cyclops said.

"We'll split up then." Haruven said and winced again.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"This is a dome of equality. Every time they come close to cracking it I feel the burn." Haruven said.

"We'll stay here and fight." Dean said. "Ven, Thor, Hulk, you three have the best chances of cutting through their ranks towards that Gate. Close it, destroy it, do whatever it takes. We'll handle it here." Haruven nodded and looked at Jack and his men.

"Which one of you will take us through?"

"I will. I know the fastest way." Daniel said and Haruven nodded.

"Clark, you're coming with us. I want you on Daniel like white on rice." Haruven said and Clark nodded while Daniel blushed to the roots of his hair. "Move out!" Haruven snapped and the dome fell. Hulk roared and smacked away the Chitauri that rushed at them. Haruven stood to the back with Clark and Daniel in the middle, while Thor and Hulk slammed the Chitauri out of their way.

"Take a sharp right!" Daniel snapped and Haruven slashed through a Chitauri that attacked them from the back. They entered the underground base and Haruven's heart sunk when he saw the many bodies of men and woman lying around along with the dead Chitauri. His strengthened his shields as they ran through the base with Clark, Hulk and Thor killing Chitauri left, right and center.

"Left!" Daniel snapped and yelped when Haruven pulled him to the side. Clark tore off a Chitauri's head and the whole mountain shook when Thor slammed his hammer into the ground, sending a wave of thunder in front of them to clear their path.

They reached a blown up door and Haruven cursed when Clark pulled them both on the ground while Hulk grabbed two Chitauri and slammed them into the ground.

"In there!" Daniel said and Haruven nodded.

"Thor! With me!" He said. Clark nodded at him as he took a protective stance in front of Daniel and Hulk roared in what was almost joy when more Chitauri came through.

Haruven ran over to Thor and they entered the room only to stop in their tracks.

"A Chappa'ai?" Thor gasped out and Haruven looked at him.

"What?"

"Not now, love. We must destroy it as quickly as possible." Haruven nodded and looked at the gate.

"How do you plan to destroy it?!" Daniel called out to them while Hulk and Clark fought the oncoming Chitauri. "I can't say we didn't try."

"Just watch us." Haruven said and his eyes glowed green. A smirk covered his face and Thor returned it with an excited glimmer in his eyes.

"Ready when you are." He said and Haruven nodded his head.

"Just keep them away from me for 30 seconds." Thor nodded and spun Mjolnir skillfully. Haruven closed his eyes and clasped his hands in front of himself.

"Obsecro te voco duodecim deos protege. Descende de vobis coelestia portum. Dona mihi virtutem tueri. Dona mihi virtutem perdat." (I summon thee and beseech thee twelve gods that protect me. Descend from you heavenly haven. Grant me the power to protect. Grant me the power to destroy.) Haruven's eyes snapped open and everything stilled when a wave of raw, uncontained power burst from him.

"Good God." Daniel rasped out and slid down the wall as Haruven's power started manifesting around him in glowing, emerald tendrils.

"Dele illiud quod sequitur discordia mundo. Pluvia caelestia vindicta; Interitus Gladio!" (Destroy that, which brings discord to the world. Rain heavenly vengeance; Sword of Destruction!) His power exploded around him and the Chitauri screeched. Hulk roared and pulled Clark and Daniel under himself to protect them while Thor jumped to stand behind Haruven. A black pillar of power shot towards the roof before Haruven spread his arms in a wide arch and the pillar descended upon the gates. Everyone was blinded by a white light.

When everything stopped all Daniel and Clark could do was gape. The Stargate was split in two as well as a good part of the wall and _mountain_ behind it.

"I might have gone over the top a bit." Haruven murmured.

"_Over the top a bit_?!" Daniel cried out and everyone looked at him. "That – That was _overkill_!" Haruven shrugged slightly.

"I guess they'll have to change the topological maps a bit." He said Thor snorted and shook his head.

"Remind me to run as far away as possible if I anger you to the point of you wanting to use that." Haruven chuckled and looked over.

"Let's get back."

*Yo, Haruven!* Dean's voice came over the com-link. *Tell us that was you, man, because that was some fricking powerful magic.* Haruven chuckled again.

"Don't worry, Dean. That was me. How are things on your side?"

*I'll take a wild guess and say that the Asgardians just mangled the last of Chitauri.* Thor rolled his eyes fondly, Clark chuckled and Haruven sighed.

"The Stargate is destroyed. If it doesn't have any regenerative abilities we're safe for now."

"It doesn't." Daniel's voice overlapped with Jack's, Samantha's and Teal'c's from the other side of the com-link.

"Good. Go for the jets. We're going home." Haruven said as they moved towards the exit of the base.

*Do we take O'Neil and his men with us?* Natasha asked.

"They're coming with us. They have a few things to explain to us." Haruven said.

*You're the one to talk.* Jack said and Haruven snorted.

"See you at the Avengers Tower." Haruven said and ended the conversation.

"That was some power." Daniel said as they walked down the ruined hallway, doing their best to _not_ see everyone that lost their lives during the attack of the Chitauri.

"Haruven is a Wizard; a very powerful Wizard." Thor said and Haruven snorted.

'And yet that wasn't enough. So many died today. We aren't ready. We aren't anywhere _near_ ready.'

* * *

"Let me recap." Jack said and everyone looked at him. "Two years ago you've fought these Chitauri and _your_ brother who was leading them and won." Jack pointed at Thor who raised an eyebrow at him. "You are from Asgard and you're _gods_. Your brother, _Loki_, was imprisoned in the dungeons of Asgard until about two months ago. He kidnapped Sigurdsson, who's a _Wizard,_ and now you're gathering an Army, calling in _Heroes_ left, right and center to help you defeat Loki and the Chitauri."

"That is basically it." Haruven said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Although we have no actual idea who we're fighting. When Loki kidnapped me several times he mentioned _them_. I don't know who _they_ are but it seemed to me that he's answering to _someone_."

"Did the white of his eyes glow?" Daniel asked and everyone looked at him.

"Does this have anything with the Goa'uld you've told us about?" Steve asked and Daniel nodded.

"Yes. When they possess a human the most obvious sign is that the white of their eyes glows and their voices are distorted."

"Loki's eyes glowed blue." Hadrian said with a frown and the Avengers looked at him.

"What did you say?" Thor asked weakly and Haruven looked at him in confusion.

"I said that Loki's eyes glowed blue. It was – It was like a thin blue film over his eyes." Thor swallowed difficultly and took a seat while the rest of the Avengers exchanged looks. "What? What is it?"

"Clint's eyes glowed blue when he was being controlled by Loki." Natasha said. "So did Sif's eyes."

"Does that mean – does that mean Loki's being controlled?" Thor asked. His eyes were filled with hope and Haruven stood up from his chair to kneel beside him. He covered his hand with his own smaller one. He didn't need the bond to know Thor was upset. His whole body was shivering and his muscles were cramping up.

"Thor, we'll find a way to free him. If he is indeed controlled by someone we will do everything in our power to break that control." Haruven said.

"That raises the question if _they_'ve controlled Loki the first time he attacked Earth with his Chitauri." Bruce said.

"What color are his eyes usually?" Wayne asked.

"Green." Thor said. "His eyes are lake green."

"They controlled him even then." Natasha said. "That would explain the change in him when you were taking him back to Asgard! If I remember correctly Hulk beat him up pretty good. He must have hit his head then. The control is broken after that." She said and looked at Thor.

"But it can't explain the fact that he turned against everyone again." Steve said.

"Maybe he doesn't have the will to fight it off." Haruven said and everyone looked at him.

"Why do you think so?" Clark asked and Haruven stood up.

"I need a volunteer." He said and his wand appeared in his hand. Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"Can I help you?" Bruce asked and Haruven smiled at him.

"Not you. I don't know how Hulk will react to a mind control spell."

"Mind control spell?" Natasha asked and Haruven nodded.

"It is difficult for me to explain it. I learned the Mind Controlling Arts on my own. It would be best if I showed you."

"I volunteer then." She said and stood up. Haruven smiled at her gently and nodded.

"Thank you." He raised his wand and his eyes hardened. "Imperio!" He snapped and a white beam hit Natasha straight in her chest. Her eyes glazed over and adopted a strange sheen, her irises turning a darker shade of blue. Her hand moved and she gripped her gun. She raised it towards Haruven and her finger moved to the trigger.

A small smile tugged on Haruven's lips when Natasha's hand started to shiver.

"What are you doing?!"

"Stop it!"

"Are you insane?!"

"She'll kill you!"

"Haruven, duck!" The gun fired.

"Finite." Haruven said and Natasha gasped in a breath, her eyes widening in terror. "See?" Haruven said and a single long strand of hair fell on the ground. A thin cut on his cheek appeared but it healed quickly. "All you need is will."

"I would have killed you." She rasped out and Haruven chuckled.

"I wouldn't have ordered you to do that if I didn't know you wouldn't." He said and his wand disappeared. "Every mind control spell works for as long as the one being controlled has a weaker will that the one casting the spell. Had _any_ part of you _wanted_ to kill me, you wouldn't have been able to stop yourself."

"You trust me that much?" She asked and Haruven chuckled. His eyes darkened slightly and he tilted his head to the side.

"Trust me, Natasha. Had I doubted any of you for a second you wouldn't even know about me. One flick of my wand, one _single little word_ and you wouldn't even remember I exist. All you would remember is some non-descriptive guy you wanted to kill. No name, no face, nothing." Natasha swallowed and took a seat.

"So." Thor said and cleared his throat. He was still somewhat terrified of what could have happened. "So what you want to tell us is that, for some reason, Loki doesn't have the will necessary for the control to break completely."

"Yes. Clint and Sif are fine. There are no traces of the control over them. As much as I understand whichever way they are controlling Loki is much like the Imperio; I could have placed Natasha under a permanent Imperio. No one would even notice I was controlling her. She would act completely normal, but in fact would be doing _exactly_ what I tell her to do. Since her will was stronger than mine, she managed to fight off the order to kill me. This spell is considered one of the Three Unforgivable Curses."

"Three Unforgivable Curses?" Daniel asked and Haruven nodded.

"Imperius; the spell you've just witnessed. It robs you of your free will. The _only_ reason why anyone is allowed to use it is to save someone's life, and even _then_ they need to have a special license from the Ministry. Cruciatus; a curse that makes you feel the kind of pain _nothing_ can cause." He shivered at that and his eyes dulled. "It feels as though your bones are burning and your heart is constantly being stabbed by thousands of thin needles, and sharp claws are tearing you apart. It can drive you insane if you're held under it for long enough. Being tortured by the gem Loki put around my neck to keep my magic inside me came pretty damn close to it."

"Ven-" Thor spoke but Haruven raised his hand and stopped him.

"The last Unforgivable curse is the Avada Kedavra." Haruven said and for some reason everyone shivered. "The Killing Curse. Two Words. Two simple, easy words and you drop dead. There is only _one_ person in the world known to have survived the curse. A single ray of green light with enough killing intent and you're dead. I could give any one of you my wand and you could point it at me and say those words. I probably wouldn't even _feel_ it. It takes so much raw hatred, such a desire to _kill_ its terrifying, but once you manage to perform it, after the first time you cast that spell it – it becomes easy. The feeling of easily taking a life, the simple knowledge that with two words your enemy can no longer be a problem – it's – it's intoxicating." By this time Haruven was pale and his eyes were haunted and hollow.

"Ven." Thor said and placed his hand on Haruven's, squeezing it tightly. Haruven looked at him and his eyes cleared.

"Just how many times did you use it?" Sam asked and Haruven looked at him with a sad, almost sardonic smile on his face.

"Enough times to condemn my soul forever."

"You never killed an innocent." Castiel said and Haruven chuckled.

"Innocence is a complex term, Castiel." Haruven said. "I've killed men that followed evil men because they didn't know otherwise, and yet had I not killed them, they would have killed my teammates and friends. I've killed _children_ that were seduced by promises of _power_ and_ wealth_ by a monstrous man. With or without that Curse, I've taken so many lives I wouldn't even know where to start _counting_."

"You had to." Clark said. He was one of the rare ones who Haruven told about his youth when he came to the Café. "You were a soldier who was fighting a war. People die in a war, Ven." Haruven snorted.

"I never told you about the first time I took a life, did I?" Everyone frowned at that.

"You told me the war started when you were 15-…"

"I was 11." Haruven interrupted Clark and everyone's eyes widened at that. "I was a child; nowhere near old enough to fight for my life, let alone fight at all, and yet I killed a man. I was _twelve_ when I killed a giant snake. I was 14 when I watched a 17 year old boy die by the same curse that killed my parents. I was 15 when my godfather was killed in front of me because of a _stupid mistake_ I made. I was 16 when my mentor, the man I considered not only a father figure, but the _only thing that gave me strength to fight _died to protect me." Words kept pouring off of his lips even though his body was tense and it seemed he was trying to stop himself from speaking. "Ever since I was _born_ death followed me. I've walked with it side by side. I've become the Master Of Death. Trust me, Castiel. If I ever die, my soul will find no place in Heaven. Just like the saying goes: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. I've done horrible things for the sake of _justice_ and _all that is good_. I've killed for _the greater good_. I know what waits for me no matter how many people I've saved and how many I've helped." Haruven stood up, refusing to look at anyone. "Excuse me." He said and left the room. The door closed behind him and silence settled over the gathered men and women.

"He has problems with self-esteem." Jack said and everyone looked at him. "What?! As much as I understand he was a soldier. Soldiers are forced to kill or be killed. He either has a hero-complex the size of the Milky Way or problems with conception."

"He's a RED classified, former Special Agent." Wayne said. "I've managed to read some of his Red taped missions. I dare to say he saved the world several times without anyone knowing. I'd put my money on the Hero-Complex."

"And lack of appreciation." Rogue said. "He's tearing himself apart with guilt over something he couldn't change."

"Thor?" Steve called and Thor looked at him.

"He wants to be alone for a while. I will talk with him when he calms down. I can feel his anger."

"I doubt today's fight helped with his mind set." Samantha said. "If I've evaluated him correctly, the sight of our Base must have made him feel guilty."

"We've lost many today." Teal'c said. "We weren't ready for an invasion."

"That's not his fault though." Dick said and everyone nodded.

"We have all fought and killed." Warren added.

"He's a Hero." Bobby said.

"Dun matter." Rogue said and everyone looked at her. "He dun see himself as a Hero."

"And that's why he is one." Wayne said and everyone looked at him. "Because he sees everything he's done as a sin, he will never stray. Someone once told me that you either die a Hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

"Haruven once told me that if you scratch the surface of any Hero you'll find a monster lurking beneath." Bruce said. "I guess it's safe to say he sees the monster lurking under his skin."

"He is no monster." Rogue said.

"You're right." Thor said and everyone looked at him. "Haruven is not a monster. He doesn't see that, but if enough people show him that he might even start to believe that."

"People back in England must have been afraid of him." Steve said and everyone nodded.

"So all _we_ have to do is show him we're not afraid of him." Sam said.

"He'll never believe that." Castiel said and everyone looked at him. They were surprised when a small smile tugged at the former Angel's lips and his eyes warmed. "For that reason _only_ he will never become a monster. Because of _that_ he will always be a Hero."

"So we should just leave him be?" Clint asked.

"No." Tony spoke as he rubbed his chin with his fingers. "We just continue treating him the way we already do. Maybe one day he'll stop blaming himself for everything and maybe he won't, but as long as there's someone around who won't fear him-…"

"Then he will never lose himself." Hogun said.

"Thor?" Bruce called out when Thor's eyes dulled.

"I'm going to him. He's in the training room. Stay away from it, alright? He needs to vent."

"We'll stay as far away from it as possible. I've seen enough for a while." Daniel said and everyone else nodded.

"Thank you." Thor said and left. Once the door closed behind him Tony sighed and slid in his chair.

"I guess we'll get no dinner today."

"Tony!"

* * *

Thor entered the training room and the door closed behind him.

"Jarvis, I need you to raise the strongest shields around the room you can."

"As you wish, sir." Jarvis answered and Thor walked towards the center of the room where Haruven was sitting on the ground cross-legged and with hunched shoulders.

"I felt your troubles." Thor said and Haruven stood up slowly. His wand appeared in his hand and Thor detached Mjolnir from his belt. Haruven's head was bowed and his whole body was tense. Thor took a few steps back and Haruven crouched lowly, his wand at the ready.

"I'm sorry for this." He rasped out and Thor smiled slightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said and spun Mjolnir around.

"Come at me."

* * *

"Fuck!" Jack snapped as the Tower shook again. "They're gonna bring down the Tower!"

"They won't." Bruce said. "If you're so worried, maybe you should go with the others to Starborn. Many left already."

"I want to talk with Sigurdsson before we leave." Jack said and Bruce shook his head with a snort.

"You won't see him today. He and Thor won't show up anymore."

"Are they like _together_?" Samantha asked and Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. The Tower shook again.

"They are married by all rights."

"Oh." Samantha said and blushed slightly. "They look – they look good together."

"Don't they?" She looked up when Pepper and Tony entered the living room. "Pepper Stark." The two women shook hands before Pepper shook hands with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. "Tony already told me what happened. I just hope the shields you two placed around the training room will hold. I don't want to rebuild the Tower." She said to Bruce and he and Tony snorted.

"Even if the shields won't hold Ven will never lose control that much." Bruce said.

"You sound certain." Teal'c said and Bruce shrugged.

"Haruven has problems, just like everyone. But unlike many he knows how to control them." The tower shook again and a few glasses fell and broke.

"He won't break the Tower, but he _will_ break everything inside it." Tony grumbled.

"You know he'll fix it." Pepper said. She didn't even wince when yet another set of glasses fell and was joined by a vase. "_Or_ he'll buy new ones." Tony and Bruce snorted at them.

"I bet you a twenty he'll buy new ones." Bruce said while Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Samantha exchanged glances.

"I bet you a fifty he'll fix them; guilt and all that." Bruce shook hands with Tony.

"You got yourself a deal." Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes, while the SG team only stared at them wondering what they've gotten themselves into.

* * *

'I should have done better!' Haruven thought as he dodged Thor's attack and attacked right back. 'Why didn't I know about the Cheyenne Base?!' He ducked and rolled sending a rain of rocks at Thor the moment he was on his feet. 'I'm supposed to be the Guardian of Earth! The Guardian of the Sanctuary! I'm supposed to _know such things!_' Tears stung his eyes and pain burst in his heart.

'Because of my negligence hundreds died today! Because of MY STUPIDITY!'

Thor's breath hitched in his throat when Haruven's pain washed over him and his beloved screamed as his power erupted out of him. The room shook and Thor almost lost his footing. He steeled his stance and ran over to Haruven.

"Ven!" He shouted and grabbed Haruven pushing him against the closest wall.

"I should have known!" Haruven shouted and looked in Thor's eyes.

"You cannot know everything!" Thor snapped and Haruven shook his head.

"I'm supposed to be the guardian of this world!" Haruven growled. "I'm supposed to protect them all! How can I protect them if I don't know something!" Thor was pushed away when Haruven attacked him.

"How am I supposed to redeem myself when I allow people to die?!" Thor dodged the first physical attack Haruven performed since they started to spar. He deflected Haruven's fist and caught the other one.

"How am I supposed to make things right if I fail in _everything I do_?!"

"Haruven!"

"How?!" Haruven roared and in that moment Thor caught his chance. He caught Haruven's fist in his, flipped him on his back and trapped him under himself. Haruven's wand and Mjolnir lay forgotten a few feet away from them. Both were breathing hard. A thin layer of sweat was on their skin and their cheeks were flushed. Thor was holding Haruven's hands above his head with his hands, looking down at him with understanding eyes.

"You couldn't have stopped it." Thor spoke in full conviction. "You cannot know everything, sváss. You cannot save everyone."

"I should be able to!" Haruven roared and managed to throw Thor off of himself. The air snapped and hissed around Haruven as they faced each other. "I should be able to save everyone! What use is all this power, countless titles, all the sacrifices I've made if I can't save anyone! Tell me! Why do I have to watch everyone around me die!? WHY?!" Suddenly he found himself against a wall with Thor's stormy eyes gazing into his strictly. He tried to push him away, but all of a sudden he found himself weak. His emotions got the better of him. His heart was aching, his breath was coming short, his eyes were filling up with tears and it felt like his heart would fly right out of his chest.

"You can't save everyone, Haruven." Thor said and Ven's breath hitched in his throat. "No matter how much you try, no matter how much you know, you cannot save everyone."

"But _why_?" He rasped out and Thor cupped his cheek roughly and kissed him making their teeth clash with the force.

"Because you're not supposed to."

* * *

**SKIP UNTIL *MARK*! VEN/THOR LOVING!**

* * *

Thor's lips on Haruven's muffled the scream of pleasure Haruven let go when Thor roughly snapped his hips against Haruven's. He growled lowly when Haruven's nails dug into his shoulders. He felt them even through the thick material of his shirt. He grabbed Haruven's hips with a bruising force and hooked his thighs on his hips, buckling against Haruven with more strength than necessary. Haruven threw his head back and gasped when Thor bit into the sensitive skin on his neck, definitely leaving a mark.

"You are not supposed to save everyone." Thor growled as he let go of Haruven so that his feet hit the ground. He grabbed him and turned him around quickly. Haruven tried to push himself away from the wall, but Thor grabbed his hands and raised them over Haruven's head. He held them there with one hand while he reached around Haruven's waist and unbuttoned his pants with the other hand.

"You are not responsible for every single human out there, Ven."

"Thor-"

"And I am going to say it as many times as it is necessary, until you finally believe me." He grabbed Haruven's straining need and pumped as he thrust against Haruven's ass. Haruven leaned his forehead against the wall, unable to connect his thoughts into coherent sentences. His pants met the floor together with his boxers and he threw his head back and screamed in both pain and pleasure when Thor's saliva coated fingers entered him.

"Thor – Please – " He groaned and bucked in Thor's hand when Thor hit his prostate and his fingers disappeared. "Thor – " Whatever he wanted to say turned into a scream when Thor entered him in on swift thrust. The rhythm was relentless, the strength of each thrust made Haruven hit the wall in front of him. He was practically standing on his tip toes and Thor slammed into him, tearing him apart with each strong thrust. His heart felt as if it would burst, his nails scratched the wall and he tried to hold back the huge pressure of pleasure that was building in the pit of his stomach.

All of a sudden Thor pulled out of him and turned him around.

"Thor-" The God of Thunder kissed him, grabbed his thighs, hefted him up, slammed him back against the wall and entered him again, making him scream in Thor's mouth.

"You'll never doubt yourself again." Thor hissed against Haruven's ear. Haruven wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders and his legs around his waist, burying his face in his neck as Thor fucked him. His cock was trapped between their rock hard stomachs and the friction was pushing him towards the edge.

"Thor!"

"You'll never question yourself again." The rumble of Thor's voice reverberated through Haruven's body, sending waves of pleasure all over him.

"Oh God-"

"You'll never think yourself _weak_ again!" Haruven screamed his release and arched against Thor. The clenching of his tight heat pushed Thor over the edge and he filled Haruven with his seed. He leaned against the wall as Haruven's legs slid down his thigh.

Both were breathing heavily as they came down from the high.

"You'll never doubt yourself again, min líf." Thor whispered. "Never again."

* * *

**MARK! :D**

* * *

Thor swallowed with slight difficulties as he caressed Haruven's cheek. The slightly smaller man was asleep and Thor was sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping watch over him.

"You are thinking too loudly." Haruven rasped out and Thor twitched slightly.

"I thought you were asleep." He said and Haruven winced as he tried to turn on his back. "I am sorry. I was too rough on you." He said and Haruven snorted. He opened his beautiful eyes and looked at Thor.

"It was exactly what I needed." He said and Thor frowned slightly, thinking Haruven was just trying to comfort him. Haruven reached up and cupped his cheek. "Don't worry so much about me." Haruven said and Thor snorted. He turned his head and kissed Haruven's palm.

"How can I not worry about you? I fear more your heart and love towards everyone will harm you than our enemies." Haruven's eyes saddened at that and he tried to turn on his back again only for a sharp sting of pain to run up his back. "Wait a second." Thor said and stood up. He walked into the bathroom and found the oil his mother gifted him with a long time ago. It helped with muscle cramps and lighter injuries. He returned into the bedroom and took a seat.

"What is that?"

"Something I've used before when I would pull a muscle or get lightly injured during training." Thor said. "Stay on your side." Thor said and lay down behind Haruven. He pushed Haruven's leg to the side slightly as he uncapped the bottle. Haruven sighed slightly when the scent of jasmine, chamomile and lilies filled the air. Thor dipped his fingers in the oil and Haruven winced slightly when Thor's fingers probed against his abused entrance. A moment later he sighed.

"It acts quickly." He muttered and Thor chuckled lowly.

"Mother makes these oils. I might ask her to make more. They are good for first aid." Haruven nodded and sighed again. Thor rubbed the oil deeper and deeper and Haruven moaned lowly.

"Does this lead to something?" He spoke in a low, raspy voice and Thor chuckled again.

"Just because it makes you feel better doesn't mean you're ready for another round." He said and Haruven sighed in slight disappointment. Thor pulled his fingers out and wiped them clean of the oil on his trousers. He closed the bottle and placed it on the bedside cabinet. He lay down beside Haruven and pulled him against his chest. Haruven sighed when Thor entwined their legs together and pulled a cover over the both of them.

They lay in silence for a while, their entwined fingers resting on Haruven's stomach and breathing almost as one.

"I'm sorry." Haruven whispered after a while and Thor frowned slightly.

"About what?"

"About breaking like that." Haruven whispered. "I just – I don't know what came over me." Thor pulled him even closer and kissed his shoulder.

"Everyone is entitled to make mistakes. Everyone is entitled to break. What matters is that you can pick yourself up and just keep going. Even though you're perfect to me just the way you are, you are still human. Just like me, you aren't perfect. We all have our flaws. You are strong where I am weak, and you are weak where I am strong. That is why we can make it. Because together we _are_ perfect." Haruven squeezed his eyes tightly shut as tears stung them, and squeezed Thor's hand.

"Thank you, love." He whispered and Thor kissed his shoulder again. "Thank you."

* * *

**More comes as soon as I'm able to post.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	5. Unite

"Good morning." Bruce said and Haruven smiled at him as he walked into the living room of the Avengers Tower.

"Good morning. I hope you've gotten enough rest." He said and looked at the broken glass around the bar.

"The aftermath of your duel with Thor yesterday." Tony said and Haruven winced.

"Oh dear." He muttered. "I thought the shield would stop this from happening." He said and flicked his wrist. Every single piece of glass levitated into the air and within moments glasses formed and settled on the shelves as if they were never broken.

"Damn." Tony muttered and Bruce raised his hand.

"Pay up." He said and Tony groaned while Haruven raised an eyebrow at them.

"They bet on whether you'd fix them or buy new ones." Ven looked over his shoulder at Pepper when she spoke after coming out of the elevator. His eyebrows touched the line of his hair when she leaned over to kiss his cheek. Tony smacked a few bills on Bruce's hand and the gamma-scientist smirked at him. "Did you sleep well?" She asked, pushed her arm under his elbow, and led him over to the couch.

"Yes." He said as they took seats. "I must say I slept better than I thought I would." She smiled at him and nodded at Tony when he brought her a cup of tea. Haruven swallowed and looked around, making Pepper frown at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I – I need to apologize." Haruven said and the three looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I need to apologize to you and to the others. What I did yesterday – how I acted. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked and Haruven frowned slightly, bowing his head. "Haruven, you've been keeping your head high and remaining strong for god knows how long. Frankly, I started to believe you're not human." Haruven looked at him with a small confused frown.

"We were a bit surprised, but we understand." Pepper said and took Ven's hands in hers. "Everyone feels the pressure of the upcoming invasion. I do believe that you feel the most of it. You were taken by Loki and you didn't break. You started preparing for war without allowing yourself the time to get over almost _dying_. Honestly, if you didn't break _now_ you would have broken at the worst possible moment. No one can blame you for that." Haruven nodded slightly.

"Thor said the same thing." He said.

"Then don't apologize." Tony said. "Someone might just hit you for that." Bruce and Pepper snickered while Ven smiled at Tony thankfully.

"Alright."

"We told everyone we'd gather at the Starborn when we all wake up. We need to go over a few things." Bruce said and Haruven nodded.

"Thor was in the shower when I left. Where are Steve, Clint and Natasha?" He asked.

"Steve went over to the Starborn already to see if everyone's alright and talk with O'Neil and his team." Tony said and the elevator opened to let Thor, Natasha and Clint in.

"Good morning." Haruven said, and Natasha and Clint answered. Haruven smiled at his husband when Thor walked over to kiss him.

"I thought you would wait for me." Thor said and Haruven smiled in apology.

"I wanted to talk with everyone." He said.

"Are you feeling better today?" Natasha asked in honest concern.

"I am." Haruven said. "I'm so-" Tony cleared his throat and Haruven blushed slightly. He cleared his throat and stood up. "I think we're ready to go to Starborn." He said and everyone chuckled at him.

"Sure." Thor said and placed his hand on the small of Haruven's back as everyone moved for the elevators. Haruven shivered when the feeling of encouragement washed over him through his and Thor's bond and he smiled a little.

'I'll be alright.' He thought as they entered the Elevator and made their way down. 'Everything will be alright.'

* * *

Haruven walked into Starborn first only to stop in his tracks when he saw everyone sitting around the big lobby. They were all mingled and they were talking about everything and nothing.

"Ven?" he looked over his shoulder at Thor and everyone went quiet at that moment. Ven swallowed and entered, followed by the others.

"We thought you'd never come!" Dean called over to them and Ven looked at him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I slept in a bit." He said. Clark got up and showed Haruven to take his seat since all the armchairs and couches in the former Café were taken "You don't have to-…"

"Ven." Clark stopped him by smiling at him. "Sit. We have much to talk about." Haruven sighed and looked around.

"We'll need more armchairs." He muttered and everyone chuckled at that.

"I don't think any more will fit." Steve said and Haruven chuckled.

"Oh ye, of little faith." He said and Steve raised an eyebrow at him. Haruven closed his eyes and clasped his hands in front of his chest. To the surprise of everyone in the room after a wave of warmth spread over them the room seemed to spread to the sides. As it spread more armchairs appeared around low tea-tables. The wave of power washed over them again and Haruven opened his eyes with a small intake of breath. He looked around and nodded.

"Better." He said only to raise an eyebrow when he found everyone staring at him with slightly wonder. "What?" he asked.

"This magic thing sure is useful." Jack said only to 'oomph' when Daniel hit his ribs with his elbow. Haruven chuckled and shook his head.

"Take a seat everyone. We need to go over a few things." He said and walked over to the closest chair.

"We've already gone over a few possible tactics." Wayne said and Haruven looked at him while Scott, Steve and Wolverine, who were sitting around the same table as he was nodded.

"We figure the Chitauri won't attack only one town." Steve said. "Whoever is controlling them wants to destroy Earth. They might attack everywhere."

"If they are controlled by the Goa'uld then they will attack from space." Jack said. "I think we can be quite sure that they _are_ in fact controlled by them, and the Goa'uld have very developed technology. If they figured out that they can't use the Bifröst and that the Stargate was destroyed they will launch an attack from the space for sure. We need to be ready for a worldwide battle."

"Like I said." Dean muttered. "Fricking _Independence Day_." Bobby, Warren, Barbara and Dick chuckled at that, while Sam and Castiel rolled their eyes.

"That was a good movie." Jack said and Dean grinned.

"Sure was!" Haruven chuckled and shook his head.

"You're all right." He said and rolled his eyes when Dean grinned at him. "Yes, the movie _was_ great, but I'm talking about the possibility of them attacking a lot of towns at once. I think it is safe to say that we'll have to organize ourselves. I don't know about a government in the _world_ that would listen. Most of us aren't in their good graces." He said and everyone in the room blushed slightly.

"But there's nowhere near enough of us to cover Earth." Daniel said. "Besides, I don't know about you but I'm human here. I can't fight in the air."

"Not all of us can." Bruce said.

"Besides, just because we're human doesn't mean we can't fight." Sam said and looked at Haruven. "Our friend Bobby contacted everyone he knows. The Hunters are stationed in towns all around the world. They are ready and waiting for further information." Haruven nodded.

"My brothers and sisters have gone quiet." Castiel said and everyone looked at him. "They are holding the Council as we speak. Now we can only pray."

"Thank you, Castiel." Haruven said. "That is more than I hoped for."

"There is more of us at the Institute." Rogue said. "We're all ready to fight." The X-men nodded and Haruven smiled at them before he looked at Jack, Samantha, Daniel and Teal'c.

"We'll do our best." Samantha said.

"We will fight for Earth." Teal'c said and Haruven nodded.

"You already know we're in." Wayne said. "But we still need more."

"I know." Haruven said and sighed. He rubbed his forehead and looked at Thor. "I still must contact my old co-workers from the Auror and the Unspeakable forces. I have a few acquaintances in Japan that also must be informed of this. They could contact their friends from the Demon world to help in this fight.

"Demon world?" Dean, Sam, Bobby, Barbara, Warren, Gambit and Wolverine spoke up while the others looked at him in wonder.

"Yes. The Demon world." He said and raised a confused eyebrow.

"I don't think _Demons_ will want to fight for this world." Dean spoke sarcastically.

"Not _those_ demons." Haruven said. "These are the Demons of the old world. Most of them are practically human, but they have a wide variety of powers. Yusuke and his friends are Demons and yet they've lived in this world peacefully and protected it for years now." Dean raised an eyebrow at that and pouted a bit.

"You have some strange friends, Mage Haruven." Fandral said and Haruven chuckled.

"You have no idea." He said. In that moment a wave of warmth passed over them and Haruven tensed up slightly. He stood up and turned to face the door.

"Ven?" Thor asked with a frown and placed his hand on Haruven's shoulder. "Is something wrong?" Haruven's mouth opened and closed a few times and the door opened. In walked a man with sandy blond hair and amber eyes. He was tall and muscled, giving away an air of danger. A few redheads were behind him and Thor raised an eyebrow when he saw Neville and Luna in the bunch.

The man that walked in first looked around with a raised eyebrow before his eyes settled on Haruven and his expression brightened immediately, making everyone wonder how he didn't get a whiplash from the mood-swing.

"Father!" He said and rushed over to Haruven.

"Teddy!" Haruven cried out when the younger man hugged him around his waist and spun him around with a huge grin on his handsome face. He put him down and hugged him tightly while the others walked in, looking almost wearily at the huge crowd in the room.

"We felt your call, baby bro!" One of the redheads said and grabbed Haruven in a hug when Teddy let go of him.

"George, I hadn't seen you in years." Haruven said and hugged George.

"It's been a while, Harry."

"Charlie. Bill." Harry hugged the two and smiled at the older man and woman that walked over to him to hug him. "Molly. Arthur. I'm happy to see you well." He said as the two hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you, son." Arthur said.

"You've had us worried for a while there." Molly spoke in a motherly tone, before she took a step back and tsked. "Even after all these years you're still flesh and bone. Are you _sure_ you're eating well?" Haruven laughed at that and shook his head while Molly smiled at him lovingly.

"I am, Molly. Don't worry. There are people who remind me constantly that I should take care of myself." He said and threw a glance at Thor who was standing to the side, his shoulders slightly tense.

"So we've heard." Teddy spoke lowly while Neville and Luna walked over to hug Haruven. Everyone watched in fascination as Teddy, Charlie, George, Bill and Arthur rounded on Thor.

"Told you so." Neville spoke in a sing-song voice and Haruven rolled his eyes.

"Guys, we have a war to plan, I don't think-…"

"Leave it be, Harry-dear." Molly said and patted his hand.

"So." Teddy said and took a step forward to stand directly in front of Thor, matching him in height. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked directly in Thor's eyes. "You're the guy who thinks he's good enough for my dad." He said and everyone in the room raised eyebrows at the man, while Haruven blushed and hid his face in his hands with a low groan.

Thor looked at Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif when they snickered at him before he looked at Teddy again.

"Thor Odinson, at your service." Thor said and bowed his head to Teddy. He knew if he offered his hand to the younger man it wouldn't be accepted so he opted for this safer sort of greeting.

"He sure fits your description, Nev." George said and ginned almost evilly, and Thor raised an eyebrow at Neville.

"I'm not convinced." Teddy spoke lowly.

"Take it easy, Ted." Charlie said and looked at Thor. "You have to forgive him. The Full Moon is near and he tends to be a bit _tacky_ at this time of the month." Thor looked at Teddy with a raised eyebrow.

"So you are a Child of the Moon." He said and clasped his hands behind his back. "Ven mentioned that." Teddy hummed.

"So you know what will happen to you if you in any way hurt my dad." Teddy said and his eyes flashed gold. "I'll find you no matter where you try to hide." He growled lowly and took a step forward. "I'll find you and hurt you in ways you can't _possibly_ imagine. Your _mother_ won't be able to recognize you once I'm done with you. I know you two are married by all rights. I can _smell_ it. But nothing short of a _miracle_ will stop me from killing you if you _ever_ hurt him. He passed through too much _shit_ for some _guy_ to hurt him after he gave his heart to him, do I make myself clear?" Thor snorted and smirked at him.

"I would be careful if I were you, brother." Fandral spoke with a smirk.

"This one is strong." Volstagg grinned and Teddy snorted. Thor hummed and looked at Teddy.

"Perfectly clear." He said and George and Bill snickered.

"Gotta give it to him, kid." George said. "He's tough."

"Last guy you threatened like that ran for the mountains before you were done." Bill said with a shark-like grin.

"So _that's_ what happened to John." Haruven said and rolled his eyes, and almost as if on cue the atmosphere shifted and Teddy turned on his heel to grin at his father.

"He wasn't worthy of your attention and he was annoying as hell." He said and Thor chuckled making Teddy look at him again.

"So?" he said and looked at Teddy. "Do I pass the test?"

"We'll see." Teddy said. "As far as I'm concerned _no one_ is good enough for my dad."

"Teddy." Haruven spoke tiredly and Teddy looked at him with big innocent eyes.

"What? If I remember correctly you actually _cursed_ Luke when he came to dinner with me." He said.

"Are _all_ the good ones gay?!" Barbara and Rogue cried out and everyone laughed.

"He was 8 years older than you and he was a creep." Haruven said in his defense, and his eyes flashed slightly. "Besides he tried to _grope _you 15 minutes after he came into our house. I _do not_ consider that good behavior."

"I don't think he deserved to be cursed with the Stinging Hex for 6 hours though." Teddy said and Haruven snorted.

"Oh, he deserved it." He said. "Besides it didn't work out either way." Teddy snorted and shrugged.

"He was a douche." He said.

"Right you are." Haruven said.

"As amusing as this is, I think we should leave this touching family reunion for a different time. As Ven said earlier, we have a war to plan." Tony said and everyone looked at him.

"He's right." Arthur said and they moved to take seats.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Harry?" George sighed woefully and Haruven sighed.

"Why does everyone immediately assume it's my fault."

"Because if _anyone_ ever deserved the title of a _trouble magnet_ it would be _you_, dear brother." Charlie said and Haruven rolled his eyes. He looked at Thor when the God of Thunder placed his hand on the small of his back.

"Take a seat. We should tell them everything." Haruven smiled slightly and nodded. His family exchanged looks and nodded minutely.

"Start from the beginning." Luna said as Haruven and Thor took seats.

"It's a long story, but I think the main part of it begins two years ago when the Chitauri first attacked Earth."

* * *

"You'll need more people." Bill spoke. The atmosphere in the former café was heavy and everyone was frowning. "A _lot_ more people."

"I think we should think of a way to protect the cities around the world." Charlie said and looked at Haruven. "Whether you know it or not, your name is widely known in each and every Wizarding community in the world. If you call to arms they _will_ answer." Haruven swallowed difficultly and nodded.

"You mentioned protecting cities." Clint said and Charlie nodded.

"There are wizards all around the world, hidden from sight. They live in each city, each town and village. If we somehow manage to contact everyone they could place wards around towns so that nothing wishing harm upon them could enter. The shields are strong enough to keep anything out, even magic and energy attacks; for a certain time that is." Haruven nodded.

"We could contact the Magical Communities." He said. "That still leaves the question of fighters open." He said. "Not all wizards are fighters, just like not all humans know how to wield guns. The armies of the world must be informed as well. We'll need everyone." He said.

"I can speak with General Hammond." Jack said. "He will listen to me. The USA president will hear of this." Haruven nodded.

"The Ministries of Magic all around the world are in contact with the Muggle Government. There are contracts among them that if the need ever arises they will stand together. I just hope it doesn'tcome to that. While we do need magic now, we cannot risk the Magical Communities coming out into the open. The results would be catastrophic." The others nodded.

"We've seen how the world reacted to Mutants." Scott said. "I don't think it's ready for Wizards as well." Haruven nodded.

"You'll have to contact Professor Xavier." Haruven said. "As much as I understand he can communicate with Mutants all around the world. He must warn them. They need to be ready when the Chitauri come."

"Consider it done." Wolverine said and Haruven nodded. He frowned slightly and rubbed his forehead with a small groan.

"Dad?" He opened his eyes and looked at Teddy's worried face. He smiled slightly.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit tired." Haruven said and Teddy nodded although he didn't stop frowning. "Bill, I'll need you to contact the Auror force and the Unspeakable force."

"I think it would be better if you were the one to contact everyone." He said and Haruven frowned slightly.

"We told you already, son." Arthur said. "You're still considered a Savior. When you call they _will_ answer." Haruven's frown deepened but he nodded.

"I'll have to find a way to contact them all quickly." He said and slowly stood up. He looked at the X-men first.

"I would like for you to return to the Institute. Mobilize the X-men; everyone ready and able to fight." Scott and the others stood up and nodded.

"It will be done." Haruven smiled slightly at him and looked at Jack and his team.

"Go to your superiors. Talk to them. See to it that the government is informed of what to expect." Jack saluted him lightly and the others nodded.

"Clark, Wayne, Barbara, Dick, you will stay here. Dean, Sam and Castiel, you as well. I have a feeling they will strike here the most. Whether Loki is in control of his deeds or not doesn't matter right now. He will want revenge on us the most. We need to be ready for a major attack here. The Avengers, the Warrior three, Sif and I will remain here as well." Haruven turned to look at his family. "The choice is yours. You can either remain here or go back to England." The nine wizards exchanged looks before they nodded at each other.

"I will stay here." Teddy said.

"Me as well." Neville agreed.

"We will go back to England." Arthur said.

"I will summon everyone who fought with you are the Battle of Hogwarts." Luna said. "They will fight." Harry nodded and looked around.

"I have no doubt they will attack the biggest towns in the world. They will try to destroy the main points of defense."

"Standard battle tactics." Charlie said. "Cut off the snake's head and the body dies."

"But the head can still bite." Haruven said and stood taller. He looked around the room and nodded at everyone.

"Let's hope we get out of this alive." He said. "It is an honor to fight will all of you. I hope the Fates favor us in this fight so that all of us can see the end of it." Everyone stood up at that and Haruven looked at each and every one of them.

"We will stay in contact." He said and nodded at them. "Good luck." He said and looked at those who will remain. "Let's go back to the Tower. I think I know how to speak to the Wizards." He said and they moved. After they said fare well to those who would leave they left the former Café. Haruven looked at those remaining in the Café and smiled at them.

"Stay safe, my friends." He said and left, following after everyone. Thor was waiting for him at the doorway and Haruven took a deep breath once the door closed behind him. He looked at everyone that was waiting for him in the alleyway and smiled at them.

"We will win this fight." He said and everyone nodded at him.

"We will."

* * *

Haruven stood on top of the Avengers Tower looking at the setting Sun. His heart was heavy, his thoughts were dark, but he stood proud. Behind him, leaning against the wall beside the elevator, was Thor. He was looking at Haruven with caution in his eyes, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He was ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked and Haruven tilted his head to the side to look at him over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, my love." He said and smiled a small smile. "Everything will be alright. And besides; this is the fastest way." Haruven said and Thor nodded, although he was still weary. Haruven smiled a small smile and looked at the setting sun again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing his magic to course through him. Thor lowered his arms, straightened and took a step forward when the runes Haruven cut into the cement on the roof started glowing and they broke apart from the ground. They started circling around Haruven as he raised his arms slightly to the sides, palms up, bowed his head and started whispering into the wind.

_"Wizards and Witches of the World."_ Thor shivered as a powerful wave of magic burst from Haruven and spread into the four winds. _"My brothers. My sisters. Hear me."_

* * *

Shacklebolt shivered when a familiar wave of power washed over him.

"Harry?" He rasped out and rushed out of his office and onto the patio overlooking the Atrium of the British Ministry of Magic. Every single person was rooted to their spots as they listened to the whisper in the wind.

_"My brothers. My sisters. Hear me."_ Shacklebolt looked around as his heart threatened to jump out of his chest.

"Speak, Harry." He whispered. "We are listening."

* * *

Tom looked up from where he was polishing a few glasses when a shiver ran down his spine. Every single Witch and Wizard in the Leaky Cauldron stopped in the middle of whatever they were doing.

"Harry Potter." Tom whispered in shock. "He's alive!" He said and grinned.

_"My friends. Some of you met me, and some of you know me through tails and whispers. I am Harry James Potter and I speak to you now because the world is in terrible danger."_

* * *

"Is that – how can that be?" Oliver Wood whispered, looked at his opponent, Victor Krum, and then looked around at his team mates and the Wizards in the Quidditch stands. Everyone was quiet as the voice of the one they thought to be long gone whispered to their hearts.

_"The world needs you to stand. The world needs you to fight. Hear me!"_

* * *

"SEAMUS!"

"HUSH!" Seamus snapped at his Chinese colleague and looked at the sky.

"Speak ta me, 'Arry." He spoke lowly. "Speak."

_"A great threat is upon us. I beg of you, wherever you are, in whichever city you live, do not reveal yourselves, but do your __**best**__ to protect the city, town or village you live in."_

* * *

"Nani desu ka?" (What is that?) Sasakura Ryu looked up and frowned when one of his regular customers raised his head. A shiver passed down his spine. There was a whisper in the wind. There was something both warming and terrifying in it. He looked at his guest and saw him leave the bar, only to stop at the stairs. Ryu followed after him and walked onto the busy streets of Tokyo only for his eyes to widen.

From where he was standing he could see a few people standing still, looking at the sky. He looked up and shivered when he actually _saw_ a wave of green light pass over the city.

"Harry-san?" He whispered and shivered.

_"Put up shields around your town. There is a great threat coming from Space. It may or may not strike at the town you live in, but please. Please, help me protect this World. Help me protect those who cannot fight. Help me protect the World we all love. Help me."_

* * *

"He's alive. He's alive!" Minerva McGonagall whimpered and covered her lips with her hand weakly as the voice of one of her most beloved students caressed her heart and mind.

_"Stand now, my brothers and sisters. Stand!"_

* * *

Thor shivered when that wave of power came back and slammed into Haruven.

_"We do not have much time. The Auror and Unspeakable Forces were informed of this, but they cannot do everything on their own. I beg of you; unite. Unite and help save this World. Protect the towns you live in with the best protection runes and shields you know. Make it so that no evil can enter your towns. Protect them and your loved ones. Don't allow this World to fall to ruin. I beg of you. Stand! And may we see this threat end like we have seen all the threats and evils of the past meet their ends."_

Thor was blinded by a bright light for a second. When he was able to see again he found Haruven kneeling on the ground with his head bowed.

"Ven." He whispered and ran over to his beloved husband. He kneeled beside him and Haruven looked at him with a relieved smile.

"I did it." He said and Thor let go of a relieved smile.

"Good." He said and both stood up slowly. As they watched the Sun set behind the horizon their hearts filled with hope.

"I could feel them listening, Thor." Haruven said and leaned his forehead on Thor's shoulder. Thor kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around Haruven.

"I know." He said and Ven looked at him. He smiled a small smile and leaned up to kiss Thor lovingly.

"Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is a new day. And we have much to do." Thor nodded and smiled lovingly at Ven.

"Sure." He said and they moved towards the elevator.

And as the last rays of the Sun touched the Avengers Tower the air filled with something _indescribable_.

Excitement.

Expectation.

And hope.

Most importantly it filled with hope.

Because that night many hearts woke up.

Their Savior called them to arms.

They remembered.

They remembered his sacrifices.

They remembered his fight.

And they would answer his call.

He would not fight this battle alone.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**More comes as soon as possible!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	6. Quiet Before The Storm

"Don't lower your sword!" Haruven snapped and attacked Sif again, making the woman take a step back. Haruven moved away from her a little and spun his two short swords in his hands before he raised them and crouched.

"The Chitauri won't give you a chance to gather your wits." He spoke lowly and Sif nodded. "They won't wait for you to be ready. There will be many, they will be quick. This is not your usual battlefield!" He snapped and attacked her again.

Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral stood to the side, their faces pale and mouth slightly open. Behind them were Teddy, Neville, Dean, Sam, Castiel and Thor. The others were somewhere in the tower, keeping an eye on everything going on outside.

Sif growled and swiped at Ven's head with her sword only to have it kicked out of her hand. In the next moment one blade was under her throat, and the other was pointed at her stomach, and Ven's eyes were burning into hers.

"And you're dead." He said Sif frowned. Ven moved back and lowered his swords. "You can't falter." He said. "Just because it's me you're fighting now, and just because you _know_ I will not hurt you, doesn't mean you should hold back." Sif smiled a small smile, and Ven sighed and shook his head.

"I apologize, Mage Haruven. I simply cannot make myself imagine you as my enemy." She said and Haruven hummed. He turned away from her and looked at the others.

"Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun. Join Sif. It will be the four of you against _me_." He said and everyone besides Teddy, Neville and Thor gapped.

"You can't be serious!" Sam exclaimed and Haruven shot him a small glance.

"I know I'm stronger than each of them separately. I'm holding back instinctively. If I want to put my point across they need to experience what they'll be facing." Haruven spoke while the Warrior Three joined Sif's side, taking their weapons of choice out. Haruven took a few steps back and his swords disappeared.

"Should you not face Thor then? If I remember correctly you can be pushed to your full power then." Castiel said and Haruven smirked slightly.

"Thor can fight. He fought against the Chitauri before and won. While The Warrior Three and Sif fought against them, they had Loki working behind their backs, so they couldn't experience what it means to fight an army of ever coming Chitauri."

"Neither have you." Hogun said. "We were all together when they first attacked and we fared well."

"That was a small group and there were many of us." Haruven said. "And I was there when they first attacked Earth. Trust me. What we faced at the Cheyenne Mountain was _nothing_ compared to what happened then." The four exchanged looks as Ven took another step back and his magic started manifesting around him. Everyone's eyes widened when the tendrils of magic wrapped themselves around his legs only to actually _crawl_ under his pants and vanish.

His two swords appeared in his hands again, his eyes snapped open and he crouched.

"Fight!" He snapped and _disappeared._

"I wonder where he picked that up." Neville spoke casually as they watched Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif struggle with fighting Haruven, who was moving at a god-like speed. Sam and Dean looked at them with wide eyes.

"It's his control over magic." They were surprised when Castiel spoke up. "He probably focused it in his legs, making it possible for him to achieve god-like speed. It is actually a very good tactic when you have many opponents and you need to either kill them quickly or get away from them."

"How's it helping _now_?" Sam asked and Dean frowned, while Castiel looked at Thor, Teddy and Neville. They were watching the fight, trying to keep up with what's going on.

"It's the ultimate element of surprise." Dean said and looked at everyone. Sam looked at him in surprise while the others nodded, Thor smiling at him in confirmation.

"That is correct." He said.

"But how is that – oh!" Sam figured it out and Dean shivered slightly.

"He's too fast for them to see it. Since they can't see him they might as well be fighting a shadow. Fighting a shadow is like fighting millions of opponents at once because you never know from where the attack will come."

"Correct." Thor muttered and the two brothers looked at the ongoing fight again. The Warrior Three and Sif stood back to back with their eyes closed and listening.

A low chuckle resonated through the room and Ven appeared a few meters in front of Sif.

"Good job." He said. "You finally got it."

"Yes, but now we know how we must fight when we are together. What do we do when we are alone?" Hogun asked.

"The principle is the same." Haruven said. He relaxed his stance and his blades disappeared. "You listen, you protect yourself; you kill whoever tries to hurt you, you stop for nothing." His eyes darkened slightly. "As much as this pains me, out on the battle field there is only _one_ rule you should follow. Those who stay behind are left behind." He raised his head and looked at them harshly. "Make sure you are not left behind. We will be greatly outnumbered. If everything goes as planned, we will be the first line of defense. Under _no circumstances_ will we allow the Chitauri to pass beside us."

"Sounds as though you've led an army before." Hogun said and Haruven nodded.

"I have." He said. "And although we were almost equally matched in numbers and we had a territorial advantage, our enemies were not just wizards. There were Werewolves and Vampires and Trolls, and our opponents held no qualms about using Dark Arts, while most of my comrades never used a Dark Spell in their lives. We were children who were forced to protect a place we called home. We won, but many lives were lost. We weren't ready; we were nowhere _near_ ready. I will _not_ make the same mistake again." Everyone bowed their heads at that.

"Dad?" Haruven looked at Teddy and the Werewolf took a few steps forward. "Want to train with me? I'm a bit rusty." Haruven smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure."

"You know how I complained about how I didn't want to be one of the Archers?" Dean muttered to Sam lowly as the Warrior Three and Sif made place for Haruven and Teddy.

"Yeah." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"All of a sudden I don't mind all that much." He said and Sam snorted while Castiel smiled slightly.

"I hear ya." Sam said.

"We'll do more good that way." Dean said.

"And you won't be in the middle of the battle, which will make it easier for Ven." Thor spoke and the three Hunters looked at him. "He doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Yesterday night he and I talked about strategies. Even if the Armies of Men join the fights they will be stationed along the borders of the cities and outer buildings with your guns and machines, while we will stand as the first line of defense." Thor said and the three nodded.

"Ven will do everything he can to lower the risk of anyone dying." Neville commented. "He already lost enough friends and loved ones." They looked at Teddy and Ven and a shiver passed down their spines when they saw the determined look on Haruven's face.

It was enough to confirm Neville's words.

Haruven would risk everything to keep as many of them as safe as possible.

Everything.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Clint pressed out through his teeth. They were all gathered in the living room of the Avengers Tower, watching the evening news. "This is fucking unbelievable."

"Son of a bitch." Dean spat out and exed his drink. Haruven turned the TV off with a flick of his wrist and the phone rang.

"Jarvis, put it on speaker." Tony said as he walked over to the window.

_"Did you see that?"_ Jack O'Neil spoke over the line.

"We have." Haruven said. He stood up from where he was sitting with Thor in an armchair and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked into the middle of the room.

Cas, Dean and Sam took the couch; Teddy and Neville were kneeling around the tea table with a chessboard in front of them. The News broke their game. Natasha and Clint were at the bar, while Bruce and Steve took their places in other armchairs. Tony was by the window and Thor stood up to approach Haruven, who was looking at the ground with a frown on his face.

_"I can't believe they are telling the world that there's nothing to worry about."_ Jack said and Ven hummed.

"Wouldn't you?" he asked and everyone looked at him. "Even though they are going around it the wrong way they are trying to stop mass panic."

"It will only be worse once the attack happens." Natasha said and the others nodded.

"Let me guess." Sam said. "They aren't mobilizing the armies."

_"Right at once, kid."_ Jack said. _"Like Mr. Wizard said. They don't want to risk mass panic."_

"Then we're on our own." Haruven said.

_"Seems so. General Hammond ordered mobilization of everyone who was part of the Stargate Program. We're still with you."_

"Thank you, Jack." Ven said. "We'll stay in contact."

_"Over and out."_ Jack said and the call ended.

"We're generally screwed." Tony said and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Did Pepper reach Fury?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. Wayne called in that they are on their way back. He said Fury would station the Helicarrier a little outside of New York. They've gained control over every Satellite in Earth's orbit. When they come, we'll know." Tony said and the others nodded.

"We must inform everyone." Thor said. "Haruven, did you receive word from your people?"

"Not as of yet." Haruven said. "Wizarding ways of communication take a few days." He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "This would be so much easier if we knew _when_ they'd attack." He muttered and walked over to the closest free seat. He took a seat heavily, leaned his elbows on his knees and bowed his head, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"You okay there?" Dean asked.

"Just a headache, Dean." Ven said, raised his head and offered Dean a small smile. "I haven't had this much stress since I've resigned from the Force. I can't think of anything that would make this easier on all of us."

"You're not supposed to." Bruce said. "We'll take care of this."

"Together." Steve added and Haruven smiled at them slightly.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Thor said. "You hadn't slept well last night and we have been training for the good part of today." Ven sighed and leaned back in the armchair, closing his eyes.

"I will not be able to rest until this is over." He said. "Did Daniel send you the information he has on the Goa'uld?" He asked and looked at Tony.

"Jarvis?"

"The information was received and it is ready for you, sir." Jarvis said and Tony nodded before he looked at Haruven.

"Jarvis, please send it to my Tablet. I'm going to study it in my room. Maybe I'll figure something out." He said and stood up. The others exchanged worried glances when they saw the slight dark circles under his eyes.

"Maybe you should leave that to us." Natasha said.

"You get some sleep." Clint agreed with her and Ven looked at them.

"There's no-…"

"I don't mean to sound harsh but you are of no use to us half dead." Castiel said and Ven winced slightly.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be sorry." Bruce said. "Get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day. We'll make it out of this situation." Ven nodded and made his way over to the elevator.

"I'm coming with you." Thor said and nodded at everyone. The moment the elevator closed Tony moved away from the window.

"He's going to get himself killed _before_ they arrive." He grumbled.

"You should have seen him during the Second Great Wizarding War." Neville muttered and looked back at the Chessboard. "He didn't sleep. He didn't eat. We thought he would collapse. And yet _somehow_ he survived it all, faced Voldemort and beat him." He said and sighed. "He'll be alright."

"There's something strange though." Teddy said and everyone looked at him.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"His scent. It's somehow _different_." Teddy said.

"The last time you have seen him he wasn't married to Thor." Castiel spoke helpfully and Teddy shook his head.

"It's not that. I can smell Thor on him and I can smell dad's scent on Thor, but there's something else; something I can't define. Besides, he's been having a headache ever since the meeting at Starborn, which has been what – three days ago? And just this morning he _completely_ bypassed breakfast. I know for a fact that ever since Grandma Molly chewed him out afterthe war he hadn't missed breakfast once."

"He doesn't look sick." Sam said.

"He doesn't _smell_ sick either." Teddy said and looked at Sam. "Doesn't mean there's nothing wrong with him."

"Maybe he's just really stressed and tired." Steve said.

"It _is_ a possibility." Neville said and Teddy looked at him. "Leave him be for a few more days. If his condition gets worse we'll take action." Teddy sighed but nodded.

"Alright."

"Don't worry, Ted." Sam said and Teddy looked at him. "We're all watching over him."

"Yeah." Dean said. "He watched over us for a long time. We're just returning the favor." Teddy smiled and nodded.

"Besides, with how Thor's been acting around him ever since he was taken by Loki, it will be good if he ever catches the flu." Tony grumbled and everyone besides Teddy chuckled. The Wizard frowned and looked at the Chessboard.

"He's really good to dad, isn't he?" He asked and looked around.

"You hadn't seen them when they think they're alone." Natasha said and the others nodded.

"Thor loves your dad, kiddo." Tony said. "He'll go through Hell and back for him if need be." Teddy nodded and looked at the board again. A small smile pulled on his lips and he moved his bishop.

"Check-mate." He said and Neville winced.

"Damn."

* * *

Thor woke up when the sounds of retching reached his ears.

"Ven?" he called out when he realized he was alone in bed. He quickly got up and hurried into the bathroom. "Ven!" He gasped out and fell on his knees beside Haruven who was kneeling in front of the toilet puking his soul out. "Heavens." Thor muttered and pushed Haruven's hair out of his face.

"Sorry for waking you up." Haruven rasped out while Thor cursed under his breath.

"You are _supposed_ to wake me up if you are not feeling well." Thor said and Haruven chuckled weakly. Thor grabbed a towel from a hanger and stretched slightly to open the cold water. He squeezed the excess water out of the towel and lifted Haruven's hair to place the towel on the back of his neck. Haruven groaned lowly and rested his forehead on the edge of the toilet seat.

"Must be something that I ate." Haruven muttered and Thor frowned.

"Hardly." He said. "You barely ate anything yesterday." He said and Haruven snorted. "We should take you to a healer."

"It's fine." Haruven said and swallowed difficultly before he pushed himself away from the toilet and leaned against the bathtub. Thor stood up, took the cup they kept on a shelf and filled it with cold water.

"Drink." He said and Haruven smiled at him, accepting the cup of water. "And I would not say you are fine." Haruven sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the tub.

"I'm alright, Thor." He said and looked tiredly at his husband. "Like I said yesterday, I hadn't been under so much stress in years. It must have caught up with me. I'll just try to calm down and take it easy, one day at a time. Trust me. Teddy would have smelled it if I were sick." Thor frowned and looked to the side.

"I do not know." He muttered and Haruven chuckled.

"Help me up." He said and Thor nodded. Haruven quickly washed his teeth and tied his hair in a high ponytail. He then turned and smiled up at Thor slightly.

"Do not worry so much about me, love." Haruven said and Thor wrapped his arms around Haruven. The Wizard raised his arms and wrapped them around Thor's shoulders, leaning his cheek on his shoulder. Thor kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back lovingly.

"I cannot help but worry. You are giving everything you have. I do not wish for you to get sick. I do not wish to lose you." Haruven moved back a little, entwined his fingers in Thor's hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

"You will never lose me, my God of Thunder." Haruven whispered and Thor kissed him again. Haruven smiled against his lips when he pulled him closer.

"Are you feeling better?" Thor asked and Haruven nodded.

"Just a bit queasy still." He said and moved back slightly. "I will be fine." He said and Thor nodded hesitatingly.

"Let's go. The others must be awake already, and Bruce, Pepper, Barbara and Dick should have already come back." Thor nodded and watched Ven leave the bathroom.

He would have to keep a closer eye on Ven.

No matter what the raven haired man said, there was something wrong with him.

And Thor would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"What is that?" Thor asked lowly and looked up. The lights were flickering in the living room and everyone tensed up and stood slowly.

"Take it easy. I don't feel anything coming." Haruven said and looked out the window. The skies were clear.

"Then what's going on?" Teddy asked and took a step closer to Haruven.

"I don't know." Haruven said and looked at Thor. In that moment the TV flickered on and Haruven's eyes widened. "Yu – Yusuke?!" He snapped and the man on the screen grinned at him.

"Hey-ya there!" He said and waived at everyone enthusiastically.

"Who is this?" Natasha asked her hand on her gun.

"Spirit Detective Urameshi Yusuke, at yer service, lady!" He said and saluted everyone teasingly.

"Yusuke, how – how is this possible? How are you -…?"

"For a Wizard you lack some imagination, mate." Yusuke said with a grin and Haruven smiled at him fondly. "We're all gathered at Koenma's office here in Spirit World. Kurama was at a Bar when he heard your call so he rushed over to tell us you need some help over there." Everyone looked at Haruven whose eyebrows met the line of his hair. Yusuke moved back a little and a tall, white haired man waved at them.

"Now _he's HOT!_" Teddy said.

"Teddy!" Haruven exclaimed in shock and Teddy grinned at him while Kurama chuckled.

"Yoko Kurama, King of Thieves; at your service." Kurama said and Teddy winked at him, making almost everyone roll their eyes.

"What's the situation in Ningenkai?" Another voice spoke and a short man with raven hair and striking red eyes came into the picture.

"Ningenkai?" Fandral said and wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Human world." Wayne supplied and others looked at him in shock.

"Didn't know you spoke whichever language that's in." Dick said.

"It's Japanese and yes, I speak it." Wayne said.

"Hiei, I thought you were with Mukuro."

"The Detective summoned us all here." Hiei drawled and Haruven smiled fondly at him.

"I'm glad you answered."

"Don't you worry, hot-stuff!" Yusuke said with a huge grin and Haruven chuckled slightly. "Whatever yer problem is we're gonna kick its ass!"

"As loud as ever, Yusuke." Haruven said and looked at Thor when the man walked closer and placed his hand on the small of Haruven's back. Haruven smiled at him before he looked back at the screen again.

"Wait, you're really all demons?" Sam asked. Yusuke's grin turned shark-like, Hiei snorted and looked to the side while Kurama winked at them.

"Born and raised! Well _they_ were born and raised. I was born human but became a Demon when I died for the second time and that triggered a dormant gene." Yusuke rambled and Dean, Cas and Sam exchanged slightly confused looks.

"You have _really_ strange friends, Ven." Dean said and Ven chuckled.

"If you think _we're_ strange wait till you meet the others!" Yusuke said.

"Others?" Natasha, Sif and Pepper said at the same time.

"Sure! If Ven-chan needs help then we're bringing in the damn cavalry!"

"Which brings us to _why_ we need your help." Ven said. "We are expecting an attack from an army of Chitauri."

"Chitauri?" Kurama spoke and everyone, both his friends and those in the living room of the Avengers Tower looked at him in shock.

"You know about the Chitauri?" Bruce asked and Kurama nodded.

"They are a demonic race long banished from Makai. I thought they died out around the same time as the Goa'uld."

"I hate break it to ya, but the Goa'uld aren't dead." Dean said and Kurama hummed.

"What are you thinking, fox?" Hiei asked.

"Just that you have a pretty big problem on your hands. The Chitauri were banished for a reason. They are great warriors, but a rather parasitic race. You can think of them as grasshoppers. They kill everything in sight, waste whatever natural resources they can find and move on. They were the main weapon of the Goa'uld." Kurama said.

"That just means that we must try as hard as we can to beat them." Hogun said and the others nodded.

"And you'll need all the help you can get." Yusuke said. "I'll summon a meeting of the Makai lords. I suppose they'll be using standard battle tactics." Yusuke said, and Kurama and Haruven nodded.

"Cut off a snake's head and the body will die." They said at the same time. Kurama smirked while Ven raised an eyebrow at him. Teddy snickered beside him and Haruven hummed.

"You can count on us, Ven-chan." Haruven smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy to hear that." He said.

"One more thing." Another voice appeared and the screen turned towards a handsome young man with Jr written on his forehead and (at that everyone gapped) a _pacifier _in his mouth. "We've registered an intense increase in magic-using all around the world." Haruven's breath hitched in his throat. "I've looked into it and found wizards secretly putting runic shields around every single town in the world. Do you have any idea about this?"

"Lord Koenma." Haruven said and bowed his head at him. "I asked my fellow Witches and Wizards to do that. We need to protect everyone. We don't know when the Chitauri will attack and we don't know where. This was our safest bet." Koenma nodded.

"I can't get involved but Yusuke and the others can. I hope you succeed." Haruven smiled at him and Yusuke and the others appeared on screen again.

"I'll hear from ya later, Ven-chan! Take care!" Kurama wiggled his fingers at Teddy. The young Werewolf blushed slightly, and then the screen went black.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Tony asked.

"Trust me, Tony. No one but them can explain it, and I don't think they ever will. They are demons and they like to have secrets and appear mysterious." Haruven said and looked at Thor. "I know for a fact that a lot of demons will follow Yusuke. They can travel anywhere faster than Wizards can which means we have a lot of pretty powerful allies waiting for our signal."

"That's a relief." Pepper said and took a seat.

"Are they any good?" Sif asked and Haruven snorted.

"I've seen a tree crack because Yusuke _sneezed_." Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. "Kurama is a Fox Demon, what you've seen now is his basic form, and Hiei is a Hybrid between a Fire Sprite and a Koorime, a Water Demon. Yusuke is a Mazoku, his specialty is pure Energy. Trust me. Put these three on a battlefield and take cover, because they'll wreak havoc wherever they go." He spoke as he took a seat. "Having the Makai demons on our side will make this a lot easier." He said and rubbed his temples slightly.

"Another headache?" Bruce asked and Haruven looked at him.

"I'm fine." He said and Neville groaned.

"Not that again."

"What?" Haruven asked.

"Ven, no offence, but during the Second Wizarding War 'I'm fine' was your catchphrase. If something's wrong say it now so we can fix it."

"Neville." Haruven sighed and stood up. "I haven't been sleeping well, alright?" He said and looked at Neville. "I'm constantly worrying, constantly trying to think of a way to stop this, how to gather more people how to protect this world without losing anyone. I'm under stress and I'm getting tired, alright? I'm fine. I'm better than I was during the War. I'm not going to _break_."

"Even a tree with the deepest roots can break under a strong enough wind." Castiel said and Haruven sighed before he rubbed his forehead again with his hand.

"What do you want me to do? Sit aside and wait? I have been getting as much rest as I can."

"But not as much as you need, dad." Teddy said and walked over to Haruven. "Go to your room. Relax a bit. There's nothing you can do right now. We're all getting ready. We're practicing. We're gathering allies wherever we can. If there's an emergency we'll call you, alright?" Ven sighed and nodded.

"Alright. But promise you'll wake me up if _anything_ happens."

"We will." Thor said and placed his hand on Haruven's shoulder. "Come now." Haruven nodded and the two left.

"He worries too much." Wayne said.

"Maybe we are the ones who do not worry enough?" Sif said and Wayne looked at her. "Maybe we should be in the same condition as he is?"

"Don't think that." Neville said.

"But what if she's right?" Steve asked. "What if we're taking this too lightly."

"Ven worries because he doesn't know otherwise." Neville said. "He's used to making sure everyone is fine. He's used to protecting everyone. He's not used to working with people who can take care of themselves; people he can count on not to get killed the moment he turns his back on them."

"Sounds like his former partners were incompetent." Barbara muttered.

"They weren't necessarily incompetent." Neville said. "But during the War, we were children. There were few among us who could actually fight. The Dark Side was stronger and we lost a lot of people. Ven remembers that, and he doesn't want to feel that again."

"So he's really just stressed out?" Pepper asked and Neville nodded. He started digging through his pockets and pulled out his wallet.

"I know I had it in here somewhere." He murmured into his chin. "Here it is." He said and pulled out a photo. "This is Harry two weeks after the war. He's on the far right." He said and gave the photo to Pepper. She looked at it, gasped and covered her lips with her free hand.

"Heavens." She gasped out and looked up. "He looked-…"

"Devastated, right?" Neville said. Tony walked over, took his phone, took the picture from Pepper's hand and looked at it. He hummed with a deep frown and pressed a button on his phone.

"Jarvis, enlarge this."

"Right away, sir." In the next moment a holo-screen appeared in front of them and everyone gapped. The only way to recognize Ven was by his emerald eyes, although at this photo there was hardly any life in them. His cheeks were slightly indrawn, his shoulders were hunched, there were dark circles under his eyes and his clothes hung on his frame. Even his hair seemed life less. He was holding a small baby in his arms and his eyes were pointed at it, his thin, pale lips pulled into a hint of a smile. It was hard to believe they were looking at a 17 year old boy.

"That's me he's holding." Teddy said and everyone looked at him. "My biological parents were killed in the war. Dad took me in without a though and raised me to the best of his abilities."

"What happened to him?" Dick asked.

"He fought." Neville spoke as he took a seat heavily, his eyes pointed at the enlarged image of Harry. "Ever since he was 11, he fought and survived. Then his mentor died and he and these two, Ron and Hermione-" He pointed at a tall, gangly red-head and a pretty, brown haired girl. "-set off to find the Horcruxes. They were constantly on the run. Constantly hiding. Then they came back to Hogwarts and – how do you Americans say it? _Shit hit the fan and the fan was on high._" He said and everyone frowned. "Voldemort attacked. Hogwarts was breaking down. He called Harry out; said he'd spare us if Harry went willingly." Neville's eyes darkened with memories, Teddy wrapped his arms around himself and the atmosphere grew heavy.

"There was something none of us knew. None of us but Hermione, Ron and Harry. Harry was the last Horcrux. Voldemort made him one when he killed his mother. For Voldemort to die, Harry had to die as well."

"Oh God." Pepper whimpered and Tony wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't tell me he went." Clint said, and Natasha leaned on him. Neville snorted and shook his head.

"What else do you expect of him? Of course he went. He walked right in front of Voldemort and took the Killing Curse head on. He died so that Voldemort could die. I don't think he ever expected to survive that war. But he did." Neville looked at Teddy and smiled slightly.

"Many say that it was Ginny who helped him survive, but she wasn't the one. When she died a year later, Harry _was_ sad, but he had a reason to live." He smiled and Teddy shivered. "You, Teddy. You were the one who kept Harry alive. Not Molly's mothering, not our insisting that he should take care of himself. You." Teddy nodded and smiled weakly.

"Who – who are the others in the photo?" Sif asked after she cleared her throat, her eyes suspiciously glassy.

"Next to Harry are Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Then there's me and my wife, Luna, then the Weasleys and a few of our school friends." Everyone nodded and for a few moments continued looking at the picture.

"So, I think it's pretty safe to say that until he starts losing weight and looks like death warmed over, we don't have to worry too much." Tony said and the holo-screen shut down. Neville chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. Until then we practically have nothing to worry about."

"Good." Bruce said. "Let's just make sure he never becomes like that again." Everyone nodded and Steve placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Agreed."

* * *

"You should be sleeping." Thor murmured lowly and Haruven chuckled. Thor opened his eyes and looked at his beloved, who was looking down at him with love filled eyes. He was lying on his side, leaning on his elbow and his tender fingers were dancing over Thor's eyebrows, nose, lips, the line of his hair and the sharp line of his chin.

"I can't sleep." Haruven whispered and Thor frowned slightly. He raised his arm, beaconing Haruven closer. The raven-haired man came closer to Thor, turned his back on him and nuzzled back into his chest, sighing when Thor wrapped his strong, muscled arm around his waist and pulled him close. The God of Thunder buried his face in the back of Haruven's neck, breathing in the fresh scent of his hair.

"What is on your mind, sváss?"

"A lot of things." Haruven whispered and closed his eyes. He shivered when Thor kissed his naked shoulder, and he felt his god's need awaken against his behind.

"Then stop thinking. You need rest." Thor spoke as he littered kisses and nips along Ven's shoulder and neck, making the Wizard moan lowly and roll his hips. Thor hissed slightly and a small smirk pulled on Haruven's lips.

"Make me."

* * *

**YOU ASKED FOR THIS! Ven/Thor LOVING! SKIP UNTIL *MARK*!**

* * *

Haruven gasped when Thor thrust against him in a slow, teasing manner. His callused fingers played over his chest, his thumb brushing over his nipples as he bit into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Thor pushed one leg between Ven's legs and dragged the arm he wasn't using as a pillow down Ven's side.

He completely bypassed Ven's straining need and dragged his hand over Ven's thigh. He pushed his hand lower and raised Ven's leg as he rolled on his back, taking Ven with him so that he practically lay on him. He wrapped one arm securely around him, while he spread his legs with his. Ven moaned lowly as he threw his head back. Thor latched on his neck, thumbing his nipple as he tugged on his straining member in a slow rhythm.

Ven arched into his touch as pleasure overwhelmed him.

Breathless moans left his lips and Thor grunted lowly as he thrust his hips slowly, rubbing against Ven's ass. He looked to the side and let go of Ven's member to open the small jar of oil he used to relieve his pain a few days back. He dipped his fingers in it and rolled over, trapping Ven underneath himself.

"Thor-…"

"Hush." Thor whispered as he teased Ven's entrance with his fingers. Ven moaned and arched closer to Thor when the God of Thunder pushed his index finger inside Ven. He kissed down Ven's spine as he prepared his beloved Wizard for something much bigger than his fingers.

"Gods, Thor – please – please – "

"Tell me what you want, sváss. Tell me." Thor murmured against Ven's heated skin.

"You! I want you! Please!" Thor growled and coated his cock with the oil. He raised his hand, and cupped Ven's cheek. He leaned closer and kissed his raven haired Angel as he slowly pushed inside him. He swallowed the moan of pleasure that left Ven's mouth as he slowly started to move. He lowered his hand on his stomach and Ven entwined their fingers there. Thor growled lowly and turned on his back. Ven moaned and arched off of him when Thor's cock hit his prostate. Ven threw his arms over his head, entwining his fingers in Thor's hair, while Thor spread his legs with his own and took a firm hold of his thighs. He bit into Ven's shoulder as he thrust into him slowly, holding back as much as he could.

Haruven could barely breathe under the constant assaults of pleasure coursing down his body. Thor was barely moving, but he was constantly rubbing against that sweet, sweet spot inside him, barely giving him enough time to breathe.

Thor grunted when he felt the slight tremors shaking Ven's beautiful body. He took Ven's member in his hand and tugged. Ven's breath hitched in his throat and he moved in time with Thor's thrusts and tugs. His mouth opened in a breathless scream after a particularly hard tug and he came. Thor grunted and buried his face in Ven's shoulder, filling him with his seed.

He wrapped his arms around Ven, kissing his shoulder lovingly. Ven moved slightly and turned his head towards Thor's, their lips meeting in a soft, sated kiss. They turned on their sides and Thor pulled a blanket over them. When he wanted to pull out of him, the Wizard tugged on his hand and stopped him.

"Don't. I love the feeling of you in me." Thor chuckled lowly and flicked his hips slightly, making Ven gasp and arch closer.

"As you wish." He murmured and Haruven nuzzled back into him.

* * *

**MARK!**

* * *

Thor kissed Haruven's shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"Love you." Haruven whispered as his eyes started to close.

Thor chuckled lowly and buried his face in Haruven's sweaty hair.

"I love you too, min líf. I love you too."

* * *

Urd frowned in confusion as a small, white light appeared in the dark sky.

"What?" She whispered.

"You have seen it as well, my dear sister." Urd looked over her shoulder at the smiling Verdandi.

"Was that-…"

"A new star was born." Skuld said, appearing beside Urd out of nowhere. A small frown was on her young face, and the three Norns looked at the sky.

"Figures." Skuld muttered. "They _are_ gods after all."

"But he is not-…"

"He _is_ the Starborn, Urd." Verdandi said and Urd nodded with a small frown. She sighed, her eyes focused on the weakly glowing star in the sky.

"The time couldn't have been worse." She whispered and Shivered when Verdandi wrapped her arms around her comfortingly.

"We can only hope everything goes right." She said and Urd nodded.

"Yes." She whispered. "We can only hope."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! ****Tell me what you think!**

**More comes as soon as possible.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**

**Ps. Whacha think 'bout MPREG?**


	7. Waiting

Haruven stood to the side, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif fight against Steve, Clark, Hulk and Thor. It's been almost a week and they already showed great progress.

They were more aware; they moved faster and showed no hesitation.

"You look like a proud parent." Tony commented from behind him and Haruven spared him a small glance, with a slight smirk on his lips.

"They are strong and capable. I don't know what was holding them back before, but by what I see now I won't have to worry much about them. They will do well on the battlefield." Tony nodded and they looked back at them.

_"Ven, I need you in the Computer room."_ Natasha's voice came over the com-link and Haruven hummed.

"Coming." He said, nodded at Tony and walked out of the training room. He entered the elevator, leaned against the wall and sighed. He covered his face with his hand and took a few deep breaths. The elevator stopped and he pushed away from the wall. He walked into the Computer room and frowned when he saw Natasha, Wayne, Dean, Sam, Castiel and Clint in front of the screens with worried frowns on their faces.

"What is it?" He asked and walked over.

"Fury sent some footage from the satellites." Clint said and Bruce enlarged everything. Haruven frowned as he looked at it.

"Is that-…"

"As far as they can tell we have a week." Wayne said and Haruven swallowed difficultly. The others looked at him with slight worry on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked while Sam pushed a chair over to Haruven.

"Yes. I'm fine." He muttered. He gifted Sam with a small smile before it faded and he looked back at the screen. "Can he say anything more?" He asked.

"Fury sent us everything he had. According to the data we've received from O'Neil and his team, the Goa'uld have 6 ships." Wayne said and opened the data they received from Jack. "Each one is captained by one of the Goa'uld: Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Sokar, Anubis and Ba'al." They frowned at that.

"Gods?" Sam muttered.

"Apparently, they took those names when they first came to Earth." Natasha said. "It was a way for them to gain control over humanity."

"That explains it." Dean muttered. "Can they be killed?"

"Everything can be killed, Dean." Haruven muttered as he looked at the data. "In the end we are all flesh and bone; and both can be broken by a hard enough tool."

"The Chitauri are easily killed if you know the weakness in their armors. What we need to worry about are Leviathans." Natasha said, and Dean, Sam, Castiel and Wayne looked at her in confusion. "They are huge snake like _things_ the Chitauri ride. It took Hulk and Thor working together to bring them down. Then there are the gliders the Chitauri use to fly. The six mother ships are the biggest problem though."

"Jack said they used advanced technology." Wayne said and everyone nodded. "All advanced technology is based on computers and electric energy, right?"

"What are you thinking, Wayne?" Clint asked.

"Maybe we could make them self destruct somehow." Wayne said and everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's not a bad idea." Haruven said. "But _how_? You need to know the exact frequency, and they need to be close enough so our technology could catch them, but far enough as not to crash on Earth."

"We should contact Daniel and Samantha. They might help us with this." Natasha said.

"Do so." Haruven said and stood up. His head twitched to the side and his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. "I can't believe this." He muttered and all but ran out of the room.

The other 6 exchanged confused glances and ran after him. They entered the second elevator and went to the first floor, coming out in time to see Ven run out of the building and onto the streets of New York. They ran out after him and found him standing on the first step his eyes pointed at the sky. They caught up with him and looked up, trying to see what he was looking at.

"What the hell?" Dean asked when they saw a blue and red blur _swinging_ towards them.

"Is that-…"

"Spiderman?" Wayne interrupted Natasha. With an excited 'ya-hoo' Spiderman landed in front of Ven and scooped him up in his arms, spinning him around, laughing brightly.

"Finally! I thought I'd never find you!" He said, put Ven down and ripped his mask off, revealing the smiling face of a young man in his late teens.

"Peter?" Haruven's eyes widened and Peter grinned at him. "Peter Parker? I can't believe this!" Haruven said with a big smile and pulled the younger man into an enthusiastic hug. Peter snickered as they parted and looked at the others.

"Hey-ya!" he waved at them.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Haruven asked.

"Gwen and I felt your call. She's doing her best to mobilize the police force back home and I came here in case you need help." Haruven shook his head with a fond smile.

"You're welcome, Peter. Come. We need to tell you everything." Haruven said and led Peter in, followed by the others.

"Just how many of you costumed heroes are there." Dean muttered as they entered the Avengers Tower.

"It appears there are many." Castiel muttered.

"That was a rhetorical question, Cas."

"Oh."

* * *

"When do you think Ven, Teddy and Neville will be back?" Sam asked. They were in the training room again, with everyone but the three Wizards.

"New York is a big town. It will take time to place their protections around it." Thor said. "They might have to continue tomorrow."

"If the two are even closely similar to Ven they'll try to do it all today." Pepper said and the other two snorted. Dean winced when Peter managed to wrap Hulk into his spider-web, only for him to tear it apart and charge at the smaller man.

"The kid's good." Dean commented.

"He is much like Haruven when it comes to using his speed and agility against his opponent." Castiel commented.

"Watching this actually makes me believe that we might even stand a chance." Dick muttered and Barbara snorted.

"Of course we have a chance. When they come we'll be ready." She said.

"I talked with Daniel and Samantha." Natasha spoke as she came over to take a breather. She smiled at Sam when he offered her a bottle of water. "We've narrowed down the possible points of conflict to Bruxelles, Moscow, New York, Los Angeles, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Cairo, Johannesburg, Sydney and Melbourne. We'll hold a video conference at 11:00 tomorrow, our time, to decide how we'll station ourselves and what we'll do concerning the National Armies, since heads of states are refusing cooperation."

"Haruven will need to forward that information to Wizards and those Demons." Thor commented and Natasha nodded. They winced when Clint managed to fight off Clark, Steve and Hulk with his arrows, only to end up hanging upside down when Peter caught him unprepared.

"He's really good." She muttered. "Not everyone can sneak up on Hawkeye." The others nodded and she looked at Castiel. "Any news from your brothers and sisters?"

"Nothing as of yet. We shouldn't hope too much." He said and the others nodded. Thor's eyes dulled for a second and the others looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"They are coming back." Thor said.

"You can talk to him?" Barbara asked.

"No, but I can feel that he is tired. He knows better than to continue now." Thor said.

"I suppose all three of them will go straight to bed then." Natasha asked and Thor nodded.

"I will make sure they do." He said. Silence settled over them and they watched the others train.

They had to be ready.

In less than a week the Goa'uld, Loki and the Chitauri will arrive.

They had to be ready.

Or they risked losing more than just their lives.

Much, _much_ more.

* * *

"Are they asleep?" Bruce asked.

"Teddy and Neville collapsed the moment they got to their rooms, and Haruven fell asleep before I left." Thor said as he entered the living room. Most of them were in their rooms resting. Bruce, Wayne, Tony, Pepper, Steve and Clark were in the living room, and Natasha and Clint were in the Computer room, looking out for possible threats or incoming data.

"Are you certain he's alright?" Pepper asked and Thor frowned as he took a seat. He sighed and shook his head.

"I do not believe him when he says he is alright. He hasn't been feeling well for the past days, he often wakes up and he seems to be having nightmares; memories from past battles."

"This is all weighting on him too much." Bruce murmured and the others nodded.

"It will all be over soon." Steve said.

"We'll win this and everything will be alright." Clark agreed and Steve nodded.

"Did they tell you how far they came with the wards they are putting around New York?" Tony asked.

"They covered North, North-East, East and South-East." Thor said and the others almost gapped.

"That's a good deal they've covered." Bruce said and Thor nodded.

"Ven said they would do the rest tomorrow once they recover their strength. Apparently the wards they are placing are very strong. It took all three of them to place them, and Neville and Teddy looked worse for wear."

"What about Haruven?" Pepper asked and Thor sighed.

"Tired and drained." Thor said. "He barely kept his eyes open."

"Maybe he'll be able to sleep through the night then." Tony said and Thor nodded.

"I hope he will." He said and looked out the window at the setting Sun. "I certainly hope he will."

* * *

Haruven took a deep breath and moved away from the toilet, leaning back against the bathtub. He swallowed difficultly as his stomach calmed down.

'Thank heavens Thor is not here.' He thought as he moved slowly and opened the cold water in the bathtub. He got on his knees, leaned over the edge of the tub and washed his face and mouth. He turned the water off, dried his hands and face and slowly stood up.

'This isn't normal.' He thought as he made his way back into the bedroom and towards the bed. He collapsed on the chilly covers and pillow and turned on his side. He covered himself and moaned lowly as his body warmed under the covers.

'This is the fifth time this happened.' He thought as he squinted towards the digital watch on the bedside cabinet. He'd have to get up in a few hours. 'Maybe I should ask Neville to run a diagnostic spell on me.' He thought as he rolled on his stomach, pushed his hands under the pillow and closed his eyes.

He swallowed with slight difficulties since he still felt sick. Sleep was calling to him again and a small sigh left his mouth.

'If I won't feel better tomorrow I'll talk with Neville. No need to bother Thor if it's nothing but a stomach sickness.' He fell asleep slowly his last thought being that there was no need to worry.

No need to worry at all.

* * *

"Good day everyone." Professor Xavier was on one screen. On the screen to his right was Nick Fury. To his left was General Hammond. The Avengers and Pepper, the Winchester brothers and Castiel, Clark, Peter, the Warrior Three and Sif, and Wayne, Barbara and Dick were in the conference room. Haruven, Neville and Teddy already left to finish the warding.

"Good day, Professor Xavier, Fury, General Hammond." Bruce said as the representative of the New York group.

"We are ready and waiting for your orders." Hammond said. "I've managed to gather three teams. They are momentarily stationed in Los Angeles."

"We're waiting for information." Fury said. "The Chitauri are getting closer as we speak. We need to know where and when to move."

"I spoke to all the mutants in the world." Charles said. "They are ready to fight on command."

"Thank you, all of you." Bruce said and looked around. "We have it on good authority that the Chitauri are approaching Earth. They should be here in less than a week. We found out that the Wizards and Witches of the World are placing wards and shields around towns. Haruven Sigurdsson, his son Teddy and friend Neville are working on wards around New York right now."

"We've caught wind of strange people on the outskirts of Los Angeles." Hammond said. "I suppose they are Mr. Sigurdsson men."

"Correct." Bruce said and looked at Natasha. She nodded at him and stood up.

"Natasha will take over for me." Charles, Hammond and Fury nodded at them and Natasha looked at the screens.

"Good day." She said and pressed a button on the table in front of her. A 3D, holo-image of Earth appeared in front of her and she took a small laser in her hand. "Yoko Kurama, Haruven's friend, confirmed our suspicions. He said that the Goa'uld will probably follow standard battle tactics. They will try to destroy the largest cities in the world. We've narrowed the possible attack points to these." She said and started pointing at the towns as she named them. "Bruxelles and Moscow in Europe, New York and Los Angeles in USA, Tokyo in Japan, Hong Kong, Cairo, Johannesburg, Sydney and Melbourne." She looked at the screens and placed the laser on the table. "We need to station our forces in these cities."

"Can you be sure they will attack these cities?" Hammond asked. "There are many big cities in the world. They could attack anywhere."

"There's a saying that's been heard often these days." Wayne spoke up. "Cut off the snakes head and the body will die." Everyone nodded at that.

"These are some of the biggest cities in the world." Peter said. "The Goa'uld are an alien race. They will aim to take down the cities that hold the greatest sway. Realistically speaking if these cities fall the others will follow."

"The head still has the power to bite." Thor muttered and everyone looked at him. He raised his head. "Haruven said it like that. Cut off the snakes head and the body dies, but the head still has the power to bite."

"I _still_ have no idea what he meant by that." Dick said and almost everyone rolled their eyes at him, while Barbara smacked the back of his head.

"It means, child, that even if we _lose_ a battle we can still win the war." Charles said and Dick frowned at that.

"If we can't protect the Earth we'll damn well avenge it." Tony said and everyone nodded at that.

"What is your plan concerning the 6 ships?" Fury asked and Wayne stood up.

"We have an idea concerning that, but we need help with figuring out a plan and actually performing it. We thought that since everything runs on electricity, the Goa'uld ships need to have main computers. There's even a chance they are all connected to one another. If we manage to put a virus in their system we could make them self-destruct."

"That is actually a pretty good idea." Hammond said. "We know for a fact that they _do_ have main computers, but they are written in the code of the Ancients. You'll need someone who knows the language of the Ancients to translate the Virus-code."

"I can write the code." Tony said. "Do you have anyone who can translate it?"

"Dr. Jackson will be able to do that. Write the Virus and send it to us."

"We can't take that risk." Sam said.

"What risk?" Clint asked.

"For all we know, the Goa'uld might be trying to intercept out communication lines. They are trying to invade and destroy Earth, they are an advanced race. We need to take all the precautions we can."

"What do we do then?" Peter asked.

"I can't leave New York." Tony said.

"I can write a Virus as well." Peter said and looked at the screens. "Would it work if I came to wherever you are?" He asked.

"It would be the safest way." Clark commented.

"There is enough of us here." Hogun spoke up, looking at Peter. "And you would be there to help if the need arose." Peter nodded.

"Then it's settled."

"We'll send a chopper for you as soon as we are over with this meeting." Hammond said.

"Now all we have to do is organize our defenses." Thor said.

"I hope you're not forgetting about us." The holo screen appeared again showing Yusuke's smiling face.

"Forgive us, Mr. Urameshi. Haruven isn't with us and we didn't know how to contact you." Bruce said and Yusuke grinned at him, his eye-teeth making everyone, especially Dean, Sam and Castiel, flinch a bit.

"Nah! It's okay! Like I said, hope you're not forgetting about us!"

"Did you manage to gather your men?" Thor asked and Yusuke nodded.

"Mukuro and Yomi said they would fight. They will take their strongest men with them. Trust me they'll be enough. Kurama, Hiei and I called in a few favors. We have a pretty bunch on our side as well. I've also got some news from Botan. She's a good friend and our contact with the World of the Dead. She said the Shinigami's will fight as well."

"The Shinigami?" Fandral asked.

"Grim Reapers. I thought Ven-chan would call on them."

"Why would Mr. Sigurdsson call on the Grim Reapers?" Charles asked.

"Well he _is_ Master Of Death, right?" Yusuke asked with confusion. He turned his head to the side obviously listening to something they couldn't hear. "Oh, right." He muttered with a thoughtful look. "Might be why he's avoiding them." He muttered.

"Would you mind sharing with the class?" Dick asked and Yusuke grinned at him.

"The 13 Protection Squads of the Shinigami are led by a few people who consider Ven-chan a God. Hiei just reminded me that Ven-chan avoids them like the plague."

"Figures." Tony muttered.

"Does that mean the Shinigami will fight?" Thor asked.

"Yup! They're dispatching the Captains and Lieutenants of the 13 Protection Squads as we speak. Just tell us where to station and we'll be there."

"My men are all in Los Angeles." Hammond said. "I do believe that we should remain here."

"We can fly towards Bruxelles and station there." Fury said.

"There are many mutants in both Los Angeles and Bruxelles." Charles said. "I can station the X-men in Moscow. The others can remain in the cities they live in; just in case."

"We are all staying here in New York." Tony said and looked around, other nodding at him. "Parker's leaving for Los Angeles. Kent?"

"I'll go where I'm needed most." Clark said and Tony nodded at him.

"That leaves Tokyo, Hong Kong, Cairo, Johannesburg, Sydney and Melbourne." Sif said.

"I can tell Yomi to split his men between Sydney and Melbourne. Mukuro can take Cairo and Johannesburg." Yusuke said. "The Shinigami will split around everywhere. With the mutants joining in it shouldn't be a problem."

"And what about you?" Fandral asked.

"We're taking Tokyo." Yusuke said.

"What about Hong Kong?" Barbara asked and Yusuke's grin darkened.

"Trust me, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. The Hidden Villages will protect those lands with everything they have."

"Hidden Villages?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Yusuke said. "Ya never heard of them?"

"I think the fact that we _asked_ about them makes that pretty clear." Tony said and Yusuke snickered.

"Hidden Ninja Villages. Kurama's taken the liberty of informing an old foxy friend of his about the invasion. They are getting ready as we speak. Trust me, between the Shinigami and the Ninjas the Chitauri stand no chance."

"That's all good and dandy." Fury spoke up. "We still need a more detailed strategy."

"We can't plan any better than this." Steve said.

"All we can do is station the fighters in the cities and wait." Wayne agreed.

"Then that would be all." Charles said.

"Mr. Parker a chopper will arrive for you as soon as possible." Hammond said. "Over and out." His screen turned off.

"I will talk to my X-men right away. Godspeed." Charles said and disappeared.

"Let's hope this works." Fury said and his screen turned off.

"That old geezer needs to find his funny bone." Yusuke grumbled and everyone in the conference room choked up.

"Yes, well, we're prone to believe he misplaced it in someone else's body." Tony said and Yusuke snickered.

"Greet Ven-chan for me, will ya? Tell him he'll get as much help in this as possible." He said and disappeared.

"That would be it then." Hogun said and Thor nodded.

"Now we wait."

* * *

"Good heavens, Ven, you look horrible!" Pepper exclaimed frightfully as Haruven walked into the kitchen. Thankfully they were alone and the Wizard smiled weakly at her. His skin was pale and there was a thin layer of sweat on his brow. There were slightly dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders were hunched forward, his hair tied in a messy bun.

"I didn't know anyone was awake." He said when Pepper rushed over to him, wrapped her hand around his elbow and led him over to the kitchen table.

"Take a seat. Can I bring you something? Coffee? Tea? Something to eat?" She asked and Haruven chuckled.

"A cup of tea would be nice." He said. "And some toast." He said and Pepper hurried while Ven crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in his forearms. Pepper turned to look at him while she waited for the water to boil and tsked. She walked over to the table, took a seat beside him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Ven? You look horrible. What is going on?" She asked. He sighed and straightened.

"I'm just tired, Pepper." He said and smiled at her slightly. "Teddy, Neville and I have done a lot of magic the past two days. The wards I worked on usually take at least two months to place. It took a lot of magic to make them work on such a short notice." Pepper nodded with a small, understanding smile and lovingly brushed a strand of hair away from Haruven's face.

"You should be resting then." She said.

"I know. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake Thor up so I came here. I thought I would make myself some tea and eat something before I went back to bed." Pepper nodded. In that moment the water boiled and both jumped up.

"Allow me." Pepper said and Haruven took a seat with a sigh. He smiled at her thankfully when she placed the tea and toast in front of him, and took a seat with her own cup of tea in her hand.

"I miss the drink you used to make me." She said and Haruven smiled at her.

"Once this is over I will make it for you again, I promise." Pepper smiled at him widely and nodded.

"Do you plan to open Starborn Café again?" She asked and Haruven hummed.

"I don't know. It all depends on Thor, I suppose. Maybe we'll stay here and maybe we will have to travel between Asgard and Earth." Haruven spoke between bites. Pepper frowned when she saw the he was nibbling on the toast more than actually eating it.

"Haruven, are you feeling sick?" She asked and Haruven looked at her with a frown.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked.

"Because of the way you're eating. You're nibbling on that as if you're trying to eat as slowly as possible to see if your stomach would settle. And before you ask, I _know_ because I live through that every month." Haruven's eyes widened for a second before he swallowed, placed the toast down and looked at Pepper imploringly.

"Please, don't tell anyone." He said. "I'm just nervous and worried, and I haven't been feeling well for a few days. I don't want Thor to worry." He said and Pepper frowned.

"He will worry more if this continues and he finds out you've been hiding this from him." Haruven sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"I know, but I don't think it will continue. I'm just tired and worried. Once all of this is over, everything will return back to normal." He said and Pepper's frown deepened. "Just _please_ don't tell anyone. I'm resting as much as I can, alright?" He asked and Pepper sighed.

"I don't know." She said.

"Please?" Haruven asked and looked in her eyes. "I promise, I'm not sick. The only time I _do_ feel sick is in the early morning. I haven't been eating right for a few days. It could be because of that." Pepper raised an eyebrow at him.

"Morning sickness?" She asked and Haruven tilted his head to the side in slight confusion.

"I hadn't thought of it like that." He muttered and Pepper giggled.

"If I were talking with a girl I'd ask her if she could be pregnant." She said only to startle when Haruven's eyes widened slightly and his mouth snapped closed. "What?" She asked and looked at him in confusion. He looked at the table and raised his hand slightly doing something Pepper never thought she would see him do. He bit into his thumb, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Ven? I was just kidding." She said and he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Ven?" She asked in a wavering voice. Ven chuckled and shook his head, his eyes glimmering slightly.

"Don't worry. It's not that." He said and Pepper sagged in her seat. She smacked his shoulder as she got up and he chuckled lowly.

"You've had me scared there for a second." She said as she walked over to the sink with her empty cup.

"I'm sorry." Haruven said and finished his tea. "It won't happen again, I promise." He said as he went back to his toast. Pepper turned around and looked at him strictly.

"Let's make a deal. I won't tell anyone anything, if you promise to see a doctor if this continues for more than three days." Haruven sighed but nodded.

"I promise." He said and Pepper nodded. She walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Get some rest. The others scheduled nothing but training for tomorrow so you can sleep in." Haruven smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night." Pepper said and left Haruven alone in the kitchen. The moment she was gone the smile vanished from Haruven's face. He swallowed difficultly and looked at his hands.

'It can't be.' He thought as his throat closed up, his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat. 'It can't.' he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He fisted his hands on his stomach and hunched forward. 'It can't be. Not now.' A single tear slipped down his cheek.

'Not now.'

* * *

_"Haruven?" He looked up at the low voice of his beloved and looked over his shoulder at him._

_Thor stood in the doorway of their room. It was nighttime, and it was quite chilly outside, and Thor carried a warm cloak in his arms._

_Haruven smiled at him and walked over when Thor spread his arms. The God of Thunder threw the cloak over Haruven's shoulders before he pulled him close for a kiss. Haruven chuckled against Thor's lips and cupped his face in his small, gentle hands._

_Thor wrapped his arms around Haruven's waist and pulled him close deepening the kiss. In that moment a baby's cry broke the silence of the night and the two parted, chuckling lowly._

_"Your son is hungry, my lord." Haruven whispered and Thor smiled lovingly at him._

_"We better see to him then." Thor said and let go of Haruven. The Wizard smiled at him and entered their room. He walked over to the golden crib by the bed while Thor walked slowly behind him._

_"Hush, my little one." Haruven whispered as he took the crying baby boy in his arms. He flicked his wrist and a bottle flew into his hand. "Hush, my little Starborn." The moment Haruven gave the boy the bottle he started to drink strongly, making Haruven smile and Thor chuckle._

_"He already knows what he wants." He said. Haruven chuckled as he walked over to the bed and took a seat beside Thor. He leaned against Thor's side and the God of Thunder wrapped an arm around his shoulders, before he kissed the top of Ven's head._

_"He is already strong." Haruven said and looked at Thor. "Just like his father."_

_"And already beautiful." Thor whispered and kissed Ven's forehead. "Just like you." Haruven chuckled and leaned his head on Thor's shoulder again._

_"Our little miracle." Haruven whispered. "Our Gilead." The baby's eyes opened and Haruven's heart warmed when he looked into the perfect replica of his own eyes._

_"Our son."_

* * *

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Sigurdsson would like to see you in his room." Neville looked up in confusion when Jarvis' voice came over the speakers. Everyone looked at Neville at that and the Wizard looked at Teddy in confusion.

"Did he say why?"

"He didn't say."

"Go." Thor said and smiled at him. "He has been researching something ever since he woke up this morning. He might need your help with it." Neville nodded and left the living room. It took him little to reach Ven and Thor's room and once he was inside he frowned and halted in his step.

Haruven was pacing the length of the room in a quick stride.

"Ven, what is it?" Neville asked.

"Neville, I need you to run a full diagnostic charm on me." Haruven spoke hurriedly as he stopped pacing. He was wringing his hands in front of his stomach, he was pale and his eyes were glowing with something Neville couldn't define.

"Is something wrong?" Neville asked and Haruven swallowed difficultly.

"I – I hadn't been feeling well for a few days now. Like you've seen, I tire easily, I've had problems with headaches and – and morning sickness." Neville frowned and closed the door behind himself before he approached Haruven.

"And you hadn't said anything until now because-…"

"Because I didn't want anyone to worry." Haruven said and took a seat on the bed and Neville approached him. He kneeled in front of him and covered his hands with his.

"Haruven-…"

"Please, Neville. I think I know what it is, but I – I need to be sure." Haruven said and Neville nodded. His wand slipped from his sleeve. He muttered something under his breath and Haruven's eyes slipped closed as Neville's warm, comforting magic washed over him.

His heart skipped a beat and he felt as though the weight of the world settled on his shoulders when Neville gasped lowly.

"I can't – I can't believe this." He whispered. "I mean, it's not uncommon among Wizards but-…"

"So it's true." Haruven whispered, opened his eyes and looked at Neville. The other Wizard nodded his head.

"It's still too early to say anything for sure, but – you _are_ pregnant." Haruven swallowed difficultly, stood up and started to pace again.

"Ven, you need to tell Thor."

"No."

"Ven-…"

"We are about to face the greatest battle of our time, Neville!" Haruven said and rounded on his friend. "If I tell them their focus will shift on me; protecting _me_ and – and our son." Neville frowned.

"How do you know – never mind." Neville said and shook his head. "Ven, you need to tell him. Your magic is focusing on that child you carry. It's focusing on protecting it which means you'll grow weaker as time goes by. You _can't. Fight_."

"I don't have a choice here, Neville." Haruven said. "We'll be overpowered as it is, I _can't_ afford to be left behind. They can't know. _Thor_ can't. Know." He stressed out and Neville shook his head.

"No." he said.

"Neville, please-…"

"I won't let you put yourself and your unborn child in danger." Neville said, shaking his head as he backed away towards the door. "I can't let that happen." He turned and grabbed the knob. He jumped away from the door when he heard the lock turn, and turned on his heel to look at Haruven.

"I'm sorry, Neville." Haruven spoke with tears in his eyes. "But I can't let you tell them. I can't." He said and raised his wand.

"Harry-…"

"Obliviate!"

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Thor asked as Haruven and Neville entered the living room.

"I was just looking for a plant and Neville is an expert in Herbology, so I asked him to help me." Haruven said with a small smile as they took their seats.

"I still say it'll be difficult to find it, Ven." Neville said and Haruven chuckled.

"But you said yourself; the tea made from chamomile and agrimony would serve as a very calming tea." Haruven said and leaned against Thor.

"You're thinking of new recipes, dad?" Teddy asked and Haruven nodded his head.

"I need to take my mind of the war either way." Haruven said and shrugged slightly. Thor hugged him to his side and Haruven smiled at him. "I tried to find a tea that would both calm the mind and the body, without making you sleepy, and with this I might actually be on the right track."

"You could add Caraway as well." Neville said. "It strengthens mental capabilities on its own, so in combination with chamomile and agrimony it would calm you but leave your mind sharp as always." Haruven nodded and smiled when Thor kissed his forehead.

"Is everything ready?" Haruven asked.

"We've covered everything. Now we can wait." Bruce said and Haruven nodded. He looked around at everyone, before his eyes settled on Thor. He smiled slightly and leaned his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed.

Yes.

They could do nothing but wait.

* * *

**More comes as soon as possible!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**

**Ps. Dragonsrose4 you requested Bleach and Naruto. That was for you, my dear!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Clash Of Titans

Haruven sighed as he stood on top of the Avengers Tower. It was almost noon, but the skies were dark. It was as if something was shadowing the Sun.

He swallowed difficultly and placed his hand on his stomach.

He rubbed it comfortingly and raised his head slightly.

They would soon arrive.

The War for Earth would soon begin.

He managed to hide his pregnancy from Thor.

He managed to hide it from Teddy.

He was the only one who knew and no matter how much he was glad it was so, he was also frightened. He knew he couldn't allow them to know. They would insist on him staying behind.

He couldn't.

His eyes hardened as he looked at the horizon.

He had a bone to pick with the Goa'uld. They hurt Thor by making Loki fight against them. They hurt Thor by attacking his home. They made Loki take Ven. He almost died then.

"I wouldn't fight if the situation was any different, my son." He whispered. His eyes glowed emerald for a second and his magic danced around him. "I do not wish to put the both of us in danger. I can only hope that we will both pull through this." A small smile pulled on his lips and he snorted. "And that your father won't be _too_ angry with me when he finds out."

He swallowed difficultly and looked at his stomach.

He closed his eyes and focused inwardly. More than a third of his magic was focused around the child growing inside him.

He nodded as he opened his eyes.

More than enough. It would be more than enough.

His eyes hardened as the wind danced through his hair.

"We will win this." He whispered into the wind. "We will win."

* * *

Haruven and Thor were woken up by loud sounds of the Alarm.

"What in the-…"

"They're here." Haruven gasped out and jumped out of bed, quickly followed by Thor. They were dressed within minutes and even though they were in a hurry, Thor couldn't help but stop for a moment to appreciate the tight black uniform Haruven was dressed in. He caught his forearm, spun him around and pulled him into a kiss.

"Remember." Thor whispered against Ven's lips and their eyes met. "Once this is all over, we are leaving somewhere where it will be just the two of us; just like I promised." Haruven's eyes darkened for a second and he swallowed difficultly.

"Just like we promised." He whispered and kissed Thor harshly. "Don't get killed." He said and they ran out on the hallway.

*Gather in the Conference Room. Please, gather in the conference room.* Jarvis' voice echoed around them and Haruven nodded at Sam, Cas and Dean when they met up.

"This is it!" Dean said with a grin although his eyes were dark, and Haruven chuckled lowly.

"This is it." He said as they ran into the conference room. Almost everyone was there already, and the screens were turned on.

"Our satellites picked up their signal. They're entering Earth's atmosphere as we speak." Fury said just as Barbara and Dick, suited up and ready, ran into the conference room.

"We're as ready as we can be." Haruven said and looked around. "Natasha, Clint, Sam, Dean, Cas, Pepper, Barbara, Dick and Wayne. You know your positions. Move out right away." The 9 nodded and ran out of the room. "Everyone else, move to the outskirts of the city, just like we planned. The Chitauri won't attack from the Sea. If there's anything we know about Loki it's that he likes head on battle. Be ready for when they attack."

"What about you?" Thor asked and Haruven swallowed slightly before he looked at the screens.

"I need a way to speak to everyone." He said.

"We can help with that." The holo-screen appeared again, but this time it wasn't Yusuke on it, but Koenma.

"Lord Koenma." Haruven said. He bowed his head at him and Koenma returned equally.

"Step out somewhere high. I'll contact you there." Koenma said and disappeared. Haruven swallowed and looked around.

"We are ready." He said and everyone straightened. "We trained for this. We planned for this. Go. And may the fortunes favor us." He said. Everyone nodded and left the room. Thor hesitated and approached Haruven when the room emptied.

"I will meet you on the battlefield." Haruven said and Thor swallowed before he bowed down and kissed Haruven lightly.

"Take care." He said and Haruven nodded.

"You too." Thor smiled and left. Haruven looked at the three screens. Charles, Hammond and Fury were looking at him with hard eyes.

"Is the Virus ready?" Haruven asked and Hammond nodded.

"Parker and Jackson managed to write it. It's ready. We just don't know how to send it in."

"One step at a time." Haruven said. "I'll think of something along the way." He said and Hammond nodded. At that moment Charles frowned and the other three looked at him.

"There's something going on outside." He said and Haruven tensed up.

"Godspeed, everyone." He said and the others nodded. "May we live to see the end of this." With that said the screens shut down and Haruven apparated to the top of the tower only to lose his breath. He could see a huge space ship in the sky, and his heart skipped a beat, when he saw a large holo-screen.

"Loki-…"

* * *

People were on the streets. The fear among them was so strong that it was suffocating.

"Masaka." (Impossible.) Ryu Sasakura whispered as he looked up at the holo-screen above Tokyo. 'Haruven-san.' He thought. 'Taskete." (Help.)

* * *

"Oh Merlin." Seamus muttered as he gazed up at the smirking face of a man above the town of Hong Kong. "Harry, I hope as hell you're ready."

_"People of Midgard."_ The man spoke and a shiver of pure dread passed down the bodies of every single human. _"The day of Reckoning has come."_

* * *

"This is it." Jack O'Neil said and looked to his right. Spiderman nodded his head at him and they looked up at the sky.

_"I speak to you now, offering you a chance to go down gracefully. All you need to do is have the leaders of your countries surrender willingly; your precious **Heroes** must surrender as well. If they do so, the lives of those who can't fight will be spared."_

* * *

"He's just full of crap, isn't he?" Logan grunted and threw his cigar on the ground. Scott snorted and nodded.

"For once we agree on something." He said as Loki continued talking.

_"Those of you who think you can defeat me, I speak to you. You have no chance against me and my Army. My **brother**, I ask you to surrender. You said you will protect Midgard. Protect it by surrendering yourself and your fellow warriors. Stand down and I will spare the humans."_

* * *

"Balls." Bobby Singer muttered and cocked his rifle. Rufus snorted beside him and raised his own gun.

"And you thought the Apocalypse was bad." He said and Bobby snorted.

_"Haruven Sigurdsson, I speak to you. Leave my **brother**. Join me and I will spare the Wizards. They will not fight if you don't lead them. You don't want to fight. You don't want to risk their lives. Surrender, and there will be no unnecessary deaths."_

* * *

"He sure is generous." Tony said and heard his comrades chuckle over the com-link.

_"You cannot win. Last time you won because of sheer, dumb luck. You can't be at a thousand places at the same time. I have **millions **of Chitauri waiting to attack the biggest cities of Midgard. You can only protect **one** town. Surrender and no one will die. You have **one hour** to decide."_

* * *

Haruven steeled his stance when Loki's face disappeared. He shivered when a warm wind caressed his back and he looked over his shoulder at Koenma. The Prince offered him a small mirror.

"The World is waiting." He said and Haruven took the mirror from him. He felt it react to him and it flew out of his hands to levitate in front of him. He swallowed difficultly. He could hear the screams of panic coming from the streets of New York. He could hear the sounds of honking and the breaks screeching.

He opened his eyes and a wave of raw, uncontrolled power burst from him.

'No, Loki. You lost the first time. You will lose again. That I swear to you.'

* * *

"That's him! That's Harry!" Oliver shouted when the see-through face of his former team and school mate appeared in the sky. The Wizards gathered around him cheered as relief spread through them.

_"My brothers. My sisters. Some of you know me, some of you don't. I am Haruven Sigurdsson. I am a proud member of the Avengers and the Guardian of this World, and I speak to you now. I ask of you to stand. I ask of you to **not. Fear.** I ask of you to Unite, because this threat is **not unbeatable.**"_

* * *

The people of Cairo stood rooted to their places, looking up into the sky with wonder on their faces.

_"We are **not defenseless**. Your cities have been protected. **Nothing** that wishes you harm can enter them. There are warriors ready to fight for this World. We have warned the heads of states that there would be an Invasion and yet they refused to listen to us. They refused to work with us for your safety. Now I tell you. Stay in your homes. Stay where you are. Do not try to leave your towns. Do not panic, and do not fret. We are ready for them and we **will fight**."_

* * *

The air filled with something no one could describe as every single man, woman and child in Moscow looked up into the sky.

_"My fellow Warriors. We have been preparing for this, and we are ready. Stand now. Stand now and fight for this World. Stand now, pick up arms and **protect what you cherish most!**"_

* * *

"Ven-…" Thor whispered as he gazed up at the face of his beloved.

They stood proud as they gazed up at the sky. They could feel strength fill thier bodies as Haruven's words washed over them and their hearts beat strongly in their chest.

_"Stand now and do not fear!"_

* * *

"Everyone return inside!" Betty Ross shouted at the students. They rushed back into the college building, the other professors directing them in. She looked up and swallowed difficultly.

"Be safe, Bruce." She whispered.

_"There will be many and the danger is great, but we will. Not. Falter!"_

* * *

"Stay calm!" Daniel D'Leigh shouted at his colleagues. "Sasha! Misha! Go to my office!" He called his children over and the two rushed to obey him. He looked up at the sky and nodded.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mr. Sigurdsson." He said.

_"For the sake of all you hold dear, I bid you now – rise and stand your ground!"_

* * *

Haruven looked up when the ship he could see on the horizon seemed to glow and his heart jumped in his chest.

"For the sake of all you cherish, for the sake of everything you love, _fight_! Fight and protect this world against those who wish to take it from us! Fight, and may the Fates be with you!" The mirror glowed and flew into Koenma's hand. Haruven looked at him and Koenma nodded at him.

In that moment Loki's face appeared above them again, an ugly sneer decorating his usually handsome face.

_"You have made your **choice**." _He hissed and vanished.

"They are coming." Koenma said and Haruven nodded.

"Go." He said.

"Win this." Koenma said. "I have enough paperwork as it is. Don't make me sign _your_ papers as well." With that said he vanished and Haruven looked at the horizon. He could see the Chitauri leaving the ship and three Leviathans following after them.

He closed his eyes and spread his arms slightly to the side.

His magic burst from him and spread over the city. He felt the runes activate one by one and his eyes snapped open, a pillar of raw magic bursting into the sky.

* * *

"It has begun." Teddy spoke as they watched the shield rise around the town like a shimmering, mercury dome, climbing towards the pillar of emerald energy bursting into the sky from the top of the Avengers Tower.

"Let's hope we hadn't trained for nothing." Neville said and his wand appeared in his hand.

* * *

Haruven took a deep breath as the dome closed above him. He looked behind himself when he felt an unfamiliar energy wash over him. He frowned slightly when a teen with bright orange hair and a massive sword thrown over his back appeared behind him. Beside him were two more young men. One was a tall, dark skinned man with his brown hair falling into his eyes. He looked like a mountain with the way he stood and radiated a strong aura. The other had raven hair and glasses on his oval face, and he was dressed in a white uniform with blue details. He had a silver bow in his hand and all three of them were looking at Haruven with determined expressions on their faces.

"And who might you be?" Haruven asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami." The orange haired man said and Haruven raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Uryu Ishida, Quincy." The white dressed man said.

"Yasutora Sado." In that moment a pretty young woman, with long orange locks peaked from behind Sado.

"Orihime Inoue." She said and waved at Haruven with a small smile.

"We were sent here by Captain-Commander Yamamoto of Seireitei." Ichigo said and Haruven nodded. "We come to join the fight."

"You are most welcome." Haruven said and shivered as he looked over the shoulder. The Chitauri were getting closer as they spoke.

"We should join your comrades." Ishida said and Haruven nodded. His broom appeared in his hand and he mounted it sideways.

"Follow me. Explain everything as we go." He said and flew off. Inoue jumped on Ichigo's back as they followed after Haruven with Ichigo flying, and Ishida and Sado jumping from building to building.

"We heard your call over two weeks ago!" Ichigo said. "I informed Captain-Commander Yamamoto and he decided to dispatch us to join your battle! We were sent here! Kyoraku-taicho and Nanao-fukutaicho were sent to Los Angeles! Sui'feng-taicho and Omaeda-fukutaicho to Bruxelles! Otoribashi-taicho and Kira-fukutaicho to Moscow! Hirako-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho to Tokyo! Kuchiki-taicho and Abarai-fukutaicho to Hong Kong! Komamura-taicho and Iba-fukutaicho to Cairo! Mugumura-taicho and Hisagi-fukutaicho to Johannesburg! Hitsugaya-taicho and Ragniku-fukutaicho to Sydney! Kenpachi-taicho and Yachiru-fukutaicho were sent to Melbourne!"

Just as Ichigo finished his report they reached the outskirts of New York and landed in front of Thor, Tony, Steve, Neville and Teddy.

"Who are these guys?" Teddy asked.

"Reinforcements." Haruven said and looked around. "Is everyone ready?" He asked. He spotted Clint, Natasha, Wayne, Barbara, Dick, Sam, Dean, Cas and Pepper on their positions behind the shield, their weapons ready.

"Ready and holding positions." Steve said and Haruven nodded. He looked away from the city and shivered when he saw the Chitauri army coming at them.

"Spread out." He said and the others nodded. Ichigo, Sado, Uryu and Orihime ran off and Haruven looked at Tony.

"Good luck." Tony said before his visor snapped down and he flew off.

"Take care." Steve said and ran off to his position. Teddy walked over to Haruven and pulled him into a hug. Haruven buried his face in Teddy's hair and took a deep breath.

"Be careful, son." He whispered.

"You too, dad. I'll see you later." Teddy said and apparated away. Neville nodded at him and Ven returned equally, before Neville disapparated. He then looked at Thor and took his place beside him.

"You'll stay by my side?" Haruven whispered and Thor nodded.

"Always." He said. They stood straight as they watched the Chitauri approach them, the Leviathans casting shadows on them. Haruven tensed up when he felt a disturbance in the shield. His eyes widened when he saw both men and women coming out. Some had wands in their hands, and others were mutants, but one thing they had in common.

They all carried the same determination in their eyes.

Haruven looked at Thor and the God of Thunder smirked down at him. They took a few steps away from each other and Thor spun Mjolnir in his hand expertly. The skies darkened and lightning crashed. Haruven let go of his magic and his braided hair danced around him.

His eyes glowed and his magic exploded from him.

"CHARGE!"

* * *

Yusuke snickered as he looked around at the Demons, Mutants, Shinigami and Wizards that stood in a seemingly endless line on each side of him. Tokyo was behind them, and the Chitauri were in front of them. He grinned a shark-like grin as his hair lengthened, and the markings of his bloodline appeared on his skin.

"Everyone ready?!" He called out and a thunderous roar echoed through the air.

"LET'S GET THEM!"

* * *

"This should be fun." Renji said with a grin on his face, and Byakuya snorted slightly beside him. The tall nobleman looked around at the brave men and women who were ready to protect Hong Kong at the price of their own lives.

"I don't know what you consider fun, but I don't think I agree with you." Renji looked to the side at the tall, blond haired man with three parallel scars on each cheek. His spiky hair danced around his head, and his sky blue eyes were harsh.

"Naruto-sama." He spoke and the Rokudaime Hokage, the sixth ruler of the Hidden Leaf Village, took his place beside Byakuya.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Shinobi, Shinigami, Mutants and Wizards would fight together." Naruto said and Byakuya hummed. He drew his sword as the Chitauri and the Leviathans charged towards them.

"Chire; Senbonzakura." (Scatter; Senbonzakura.) Byakuya spoke almost lazily and Naruto smirked.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He snapped.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

"Ban-kai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" Komamura-taicho roared and the Mutants, Wizards and Demons fighting for Cairo gasped slightly at the huge Mirage that appeared above them.

"Stay focused! Don't let them beyond the line of defense!" Mukuro roared as she hacked and slashed through every Chitauri stupid enough to come her way.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Mukuro ducked the green light and glared with her good eye at the grinning redhead that killed the Chitauri that managed to sneak up on her.

"Sorry for that! Bill Weasley is the name – EXPULSO! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Mukuro snorted as they stood back to back.

"I never thought I would fight back to back with a Wizard." Mukuro groused and Bill chuckled.

"Never thought I'd fight back to back with a Demon."

"Touché."

"Stand your ground, men!" Komamura-taicho roared. "Protect this city at all cost!" The Warriors of Earth roared and attacked with even more vigor.

They had to win.

They had to.

* * *

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru! Guncho Tsurara!" The Chitauri screeched and froze in place as Hitsugaya swung his sword.

"Taicho! You promised to watch out!" Matsumoto whined as she killed another Chitauri, and Hitsugaya snorted at her.

She yelped when a noble-looking Demon ran beside her cutting down a few Chitauri easily.

"Yomi! Lead your demons to the west! The Mutants need assistance there!" Hitsugaya said before he darted into air and Yomi snorted.

"Are all white haired men so commanding?" He muttered but vanished in a second and Rangiku tilted her head to the side in confusion.

She yelped and went back to the fight when the Chitauri attacked her, almost cutting her hair.

"Not my hair, you won't! Unare, Haineko! NEKO RINBU!" (Growl, Haineko!)

* * *

"Penetrare caelum; Gehenna Lamina!" (Pierce the Heavens; Gehenna Blade!) Haruven roared as he slashed down a bunch of Chitauri in one swing. He ducked and rolled when Thor slammed his hammer into the ground with a roar.

Ichigo and Hulk managed to bring down a Leviathan a while ago, Sado took down another with the help of two mutants and Ishida was showering the third one with a rain of arrows.

They were holding their ground successfully for now, but the Army of Chitauri seemed endless. Haruven could barely keep track of what was going on around him. He noticed a few times that the injured were carried back behind the shield.

Clint, Natasha, Wayne, Barbara, Dick, Sam, Dean, Cas and Pepper were doing a marvelous job of shooting any Chitauri that managed to pass them from their places inside the shield.

They were doing well.

They were doing too well.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo roared and Haruven ducked to the side as a huge wave of dark red energy cut down a whole line of Chitauri.

"They just keep coming!" Ichigo shouted as he landed between Haruven and Thor.

"We need to take down the mother ships!" Haruven called back to him. "We have a Virus ready in Los Angeles but we have no way of getting into a mother ship to apply it!"

"Are the ships connected?!" Uryu called out.

"They are!" Haruven said. He caught sight of Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral and Sif and relief colored his face when he saw them fighting off the Chitauri in a seemingly effortless way.

"Then someone needs to find a way for them to infiltrate the closest ship to them!" Ichigo shouted. Haruven's com-link opened.

_"Ven! We're handling things here! How's the situation on your side?!" _Peter's voice came over the com-link.

"As good as it can be! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Haruven roared.

_"Dr. Jackson has the Virus ready! He needs a way to get into a ship!"_ Haruven growled lowly.

_"Maybe I can help with that!"_ Another voice joined their conversation.

"Nightcrawler?" Haruven asked.

_"Ja, mein herr!"_ (Yes, my lord!) Haruven's eyes widened at that.

"You're a teleporter." He gasped out.

"Ven, duck!" Steve shouted and his shield flew over Haruven's head as the Wizard ducked.

"Get yourself to Los Angeles! Peter, I need you to bring Daniel to the highest building there. Nightcrawler will come to pick him up as soon as possible!" Haruven shouted. "Congelo aera, Hiemedraco!" (Freeze the heavens; Winter Drake!) His magic exploded around him and a huge dragon, made out of solid ice appeared around him. It flew off into the Chitauri ranks, his teeth and claws killing them left, right and center, and the freezing air around him turning those he didn't catch with his teeth and claws to ice.

_"On it!"_ Nightcrawler and Peter said, and Haruven concentrated on the task at hand.

A cold wind passed down his back and he shivered.

"What in the-…"

"It's Loki!" Thor called out and Haruven's breath hitched in his throat. He looked up and found Loki riding towards them on a glider, his face a mask of rage and his eyes shining blue.

He sneered at Haruven as he landed several meters in front of him, the Chitauri moving from his way. Thor ran over to stand beside Haruven while the others went back to fighting the Chitauri.

"Brother. _Mage_." Loki sneered at them.

"We were wondering when they would send you out." Haruven spoke lowly. A sword appeared in his left hand while the Elder Wand appeared in his right. Loki frowned at them.

"_They?"_ he spoke lowly.

"Do not pretend." Thor growled. "You are _not_ my brother." Loki's face turned cold for a second before a smirk pulled on his lips. When he spoke again his voice wasn't his own. It sounded like 6 different people speaking at the same time.

**_"So you have figured it out. Congratulations. You aren't as foolish as we thought you were."_**

"Goa'uld." Haruven spoke lowly.

**_"That is what you can call us for now. Soon enough you will call us your Lords and Masters."_**

"Not if we kill you all first." Thor said and the Goa'uld laughed through Loki.

**_"Kill us first? You may win against our Chitauri. You may even kill this puppet, but you will never take down our ships. One button and your pitiful planet will be gone forever."_**

"Then why bother fighting us?!" Haruven snapped. "Why bother with this _war_ when you can simply destroy us?!"

**_"Because you humans are useful. We can always make more Chitauri, but you humans are good slaves. If you manage to defeat our armies, which we highly doubt, we will simply destroy a few of your biggest cities with our ships. Cut off the snake's head and the body dies."_**

"But the head can _still_ bite." Haruven growled and swung his sword. "Go on. _Unleash_ your strongest monsters, fire at our biggest cities, _defeat. Us._ But the human race will never falter. It will _never_ serve you. It will _never_ bow to you. One thing you must understand about us." Haruven growled, raised his sword and wand and crouched lowly.

"We _never surrender!"_ Thor roared and slammed his hammer against the ground, sending a wave of lightning at Loki who defended himself in the last moment.

"PROTEGO! EXPULSO!" Haruven shifted from defense to offense in a second, and his attack overlapped with Thor's.

Loki laughed insanely as they fought.

They didn't see the Chitauri ranks thinning as their friends and comrades gained upper hand.

Haruven cursed under his breath. His whole body ached. He knew he was close to collapsing. He knew that if they didn't finish this soon, his body would give up on him. He couldn't allow it. He couldn't risk his son.

Not more than he already did.

"Haruven!" Thor roared and ran towards Haruven when Loki's attack passed through Ven's shield. He was pushed away and Haruven screamed, rolling away a few meters.

"DAD!" Teddy's terrified cry echoed through the air. Haruven rose on his knees, clutching his bleeding shoulder, glaring at Loki with burning eyes.

"I'M FINE!" He roared and Teddy stopped in his tracks. Haruven let go of the sword he was holding in his right arm and raised his left arm, pointing his wand at Loki, his right arm hanging limply by his side.

**_"You're at the end of your rope, Wizard."_** The Goa'uld spoke teasingly, blue eyes diving in Haruven's pain filled orbs. **_"You will meet your end soon."_**

"It'll take more than that to kill me." Haruven rasped out.

Okay, that was just false bravado.

His sight was fading, his limbs were heavy, and he had barely any magic to pull on.

There was no way in hell he would pull on the magic that was protecting his son.

No way in hell.

Thor approached him slowly, positioning himself between Loki and Haruven. He swallowed and looked in Loki's eyes.

"Brother, I know you are still in there." He spoke lowly and Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

**_"What is this? Now you're trying to talk to your brother?"_**

"Loki, listen to me. I _know_ this isn't what you want. I _know_ you never wanted this. Please, we can _end this_. Please, fight them. Fight them!" The Goa'uld attacked him but he managed to deflect the attack.

_"We're in the ship."_ Haruven startled when Daniel's voice came over the com link. _"Nightcrawler and I found the main room. Hold on."_

"Roger." Haruven rasped out. He looked to the side when Teddy reached him Only then did he realize that the Chitauri were almost all defeated. He didn't dare look around. He didn't dare try to asses their losses. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it in this moment.

"LISTEN TO ME, BROTHER!" Thor roared and slammed his hammer into the ground.

"Hold on, dad." Teddy whispered. In that moment Inoue ran over and Haruven frowned slightly when he found himself inside an orange orb. He looked at his shoulder and his eyebrows met the line of his hair when he saw that his wound started to close, and he felt his strength slowly recovering. Inoue smiled at him and winked before they looked at Thor and Loki.

Thor was trying to reach Loki, but he was constantly pushed back.

They fought an army of Chitauri for Merlin knows how long.

Unlike Loki they were all tired and drained.

Haruven tensed up when sounds of struggle came over the com-link.

'Daniel!' He thought and tensed up.

"What is it?" Teddy asked in panic. Haruven shook his head and reached up to his collar.

"Everyone, listen to me." He spoke into the small mike in his collar. "Thor is holding Loki off, Daniel and Nightcrawler are in one of the mother ships. Hold out for a while longer. It will all be over soon." He received many answers and his heart skipped a beat when Thor was pushed back.

"Thor!" Haruven tore out of Teddy's and Inoue's holds and ran over to Thor, while Ichigo, Hulk and Clark took his place fighting Loki.

"Thor, answer me!" Haruven rasped out as he raised Thor up a bit. Thor grunted lowly as he raised his head. He looked at Haruven and tried to smile a small smile. Haruven's breath hitched in his throat when he saw a wound in Thor's abdomen.

"I am alright, Ven. Worry not." He said as he looked Ven over.

**_"You'll never win!"_** The Goa'uld screamed when he managed to throw Ichigo, Hulk and Clark away.

"Thor, no!" Haruven shouted when Thor darted forward.

_"Haruven we made it! The Virus is in!" _Daniel's voice came over the come-link and in the next moment he and Nightcrawler appeared beside them. Haruven looked at the Mother ship and then at Thor.

He swallowed difficultly and looked around.

The Chitauri were still attacking but not one of them breached the city. He twitched when he heard the sound of metal hitting metal and looked at Thor and Loki.

"FIGHT THEM, BROTHER!" Thor roared and thunder clashed. Loki was thrown away and Thor fell on one knee.

"THOR!" Haruven cried out and ran forward. In that moment a loud explosion shook the world followed by hellish screams as the Chitauri stopped in their places.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted and Loki's head snapped up. His eyes cleared all of a sudden and he gasped in a sharp breath.

"Brother-…"

"Fight them, brother!" Thor shouted. "Fight off their control! Fight them!" He roared. Loki's face became a mask of pain as he fell on his knees and screamed, covering his ears with his hands.

Another loud explosion resonated through the air and they saw the space ship lean towards the ocean as the explosions tore it apart.

**_"NO! HOW CAN THIS BE?!"_** The Goa'uld roared through Loki's mouth.

"You messed with the wrong race." Haruven hissed. He heard various calls behind them as they watched Loki's eyes flicker between his normal color and bright blue.

The Goa'uld sneered at them.

**_"If we are to fall-…"_** They growled at Haruven and even though it was obvious Loki was fighting against their control, they managed to grab his staff and raise it towards Haruven.

"HARUVEN!"

**_"-then we're taking you with us, STARBORN!" _**A wave of pure power washed over them and Thor pushed Haruven out of the way. A dark void appeared behind Thor and he lost his footing. His head snapped up when someone grabbed his hand and he looked in Haruven's desperate eyes.

With an earsplitting scream Loki fell on the ground in a dead feint, but the void didn't disappear.

"Thor! Haruven!" Many screamed as they ran towards them, trying to reach either one of them, but the vacuum around the void was pushing them all back.

"HOLD ON!" Haruven shouted and yelped as Thor slipped further away. He tried to grab Haruven's arm with his other hand, but the pull of the void was too strong. He looked behind himself before he looked back at Ven.

Haruven looked into his eyes and his heart stopped.

"No." He rasped out. "NO!" He screamed and his grip on Thor grew as hard as it could get.

"Let go." Thor rasped out and Haruven shook his head as his eyes filled with tears.

Neither heard the scream that broke through the air as the ship fell into the ocean.

Neither saw the others trying to think of a way to break through the vacuum.

Neither heard them shouting out at them to hold on.

Neither heard Teddy screaming for Ven, nor have they seen Neville, Clark, Tony, Steve and Hulk holding back Teddy, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and Sif.

"Let go, Ven." Thor said as he slipped further into the Void.

"NO! We didn't get this far just so I could lose you!" Haruven screamed and tears trailed down his cheeks.

"I'll come back to you, Ven! I'll always come back to you!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Ven scream and slipped. He barely managed to find his footing again and he pulled Thor towards himself.

"Haruven, you need to let go!"

"NO!"

"Haruven-…."

"I'M PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT!" Haruven roared and Thor's eyes widened. Haruven screamed when the both of them were pulled closer to the void, and Thor's grip on his hand grew stronger again.

"What-…?"

"I'm pregnant with your son and you want me to let go!" Haruven screamed, doing everything in his power to pull back.

"You fought-…"

"I had to!" Haruven snapped. "I had to! We're fine! We're both fine, but we won't be if you don't _fight this_!" Thor's eyes widened. In that moment Haruven slipped and they fell towards the void.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo's shout was followed by a loud roar and Haruven gasped when a green arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him back.

"NO!" He screamed when his grip on Thor grew lax and Thor slipped closer to the void. Haruven grabbed his hand and Thor grunted in pain, and Haruven's breath hitched in his ear.

He forgot that Thor was injured.

It wasn't that he wasn't trying to fight the pull of the void.

He couldn't.

Hulk roared as he tried to reach over Ven and grab Thor, but he was too big. The outer edge of the void was pushing his massive arm back every time he would try to reach Thor. Haruven's right arm was only half way healed. He couldn't raise it let alone grab Thor.

"Haruven, let go." Thor whispered brokenly and Haruven shook his head weakly.

"No." He whimpered and Thor offered him a teary smile.

"Raise our son. Love him. Tell him - tell him that I will see the both of you again one day. I swear."

"No. No!" Haruven screamed as Thor relaxed his hold on him and slipped slightly.

"I love you, min stjarna." (my star) Thor whispered.

"No!"

"I love you." His hand slipped from Ven's.

"NO!" Ven screamed as the void swallowed Thor and closed sharply.

A heavy silence settled over everyone. Hulk let go of Ven and he fell on his knees.

His tears stopped flowing.

His eyes were open wide.

His mouth was slightly open.

His arms hung limply by his sides.

'He's gone.'

His breath hitched in his throat and unimaginable pain filled his heart.

'He's gone!'

The skies darkened and thunder clashed.

'HE'S GONE!'

"THOR!"

* * *

**Wow…**

**That was VERY hard to write.**

**So.**

**What do you think?**

**Love you all,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	9. Redemption

Teddy stood in the doorway of Haruven's and Thor's room. His father was sitting in a chair by the window, his dull eyes looking up at the clear blue sky, his shoulders slightly hunched and a mirror Teddy has never seen before in his hands which were resting in his lap.

It's been two weeks.

Two weeks since the great battle.

Two weeks since they defeated the greatest threat Earth has ever faced.

Two weeks since they burned the bodies of the Chitauri and buried the bodies of those they have lost.

Two weeks since his father spoke.

He ate and slept, but it was all on automatic. He barely looked at anyone.

Their friends and comrades went back to their lives. Tony, Bruce and Steve took care of everyone. Right now Tony and Pepper were at a conference with the President of USA.

Everything ended up alright. Their losses weren't all that big, statistically speaking, but they hurt never the less.

The Goa'uld were confirmed to be dead.

The Warrior Three and Sif took Loki back to Asgard.

He remembered everything and he was willing to accept any punishment Odin would deal to him.

But Teddy cared little for any of that.

What he cared about was his father; his father who seemed to have given up on everything.

He jumped slightly when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Bruce who smiled at him with sad eyes.

"Anything?" He asked and Teddy shook his head with a sigh.

"Nothing." He muttered and pushed away from the doorway. He closed the door of Haruven's room and walked down the hallway with Bruce by his side.

"We need to give him time. He's eating and sleeping. That's important for now."

"But the condition he's in isn't good for the baby." Teddy said and Bruce sighed. They entered the elevator and made their way up to the living room.

"You can't do anything right now. Forcing him into something would only result in putting stress on him. He needs to come to grips with everything. We're all keeping an eye on him. If something goes wrong we'll know." Teddy sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"I just – I'll have to go back to London in a few days." He muttered and the elevator stopped. "I would like to at least hear him speak." He spoke as they entered the living room.

"Give him time." Bruce said and nodded at the others.

"And changes?" Steve asked almost breathlessly and Teddy shook his head sadly.

"Nothing." He muttered. "He just sits by that window with that Mirror in his hands. Nothing else."

"I wonder what's with that Mirror." Natasha muttered.

"Maybe it's something Thor gave him." Clint said. The two were sitting together on the couch with Natasha snuggled against Clint, and his arm over her shoulders.

"It doesn't look like something of Asgard." Bruce said as he and Teddy took seats. Steve came over with drinks for them and took a seat in the last armchair. "But I'm not an expert." Everyone smiled at him.

"Did Tony and Pepper call in?" Teddy asked.

"Not as of yet." Natasha said with a sigh. "It's strange, isn't it? Now that everything's over everyone suddenly wants contracts with us and everyone in case of another invasion."

"That's humanity for you." Clint muttered and the others chuckled.

"Did you hear from Sif?" Teddy asked.

"No. Nothing." Natasha said.

"We shouldn't hold it against them." Steve said. "They feel the loss just like we do." A heavy silence settled among them.

"Do you – do you think Thor is alive?" Teddy asked in a small voice. Bruce sighed and smiled a small, wistful smile.

"I hope he is, Teddy. I sure hope he is."

* * *

"Loki?" Said man looked up and swallowed difficultly when he saw Frigg's pale face and her sad eyes.

"Mother." He stood up from his desk and Frigg offered him a small smile. She walked over to him and looked down at the books spread out all over his table.

She frowned slightly and passed with her fingers over the books.

"Loki, what is this?" She asked and Loki swallowed.

"Mother, I – I know all of this is my fault."

"Loki, no-…"

"It is." He said and looked in her eyes. "I was the one who gave in to petty jealousy and stupid pride. I was the one who couldn't see my actions weren't my own. I was the one who was too weak to fight off the control of the Goa'uld. It's – it's because of me that Thor – that Thor is-..." His voice broke and he took a seat heavily. "And I'm going to fix that." He said and Frigg frowned.

"Loki, Thor is gone." She rasped out as tears started to trail down her cheeks. "We should be concentrating on – on Haruven and you. He is with child. We need to-…"

"_Thor isn't gone_, Mother." Loki insisted. "He's trapped in the void, but he's alive, and for as long as he is alive, he can be brought back." Frigg whimpered and fell on her knees in front of Loki.

"Please, stop." She whispered. "I lost you once, and now I lost Thor. Please, do not risk-…"

"I destroyed everything, mother!" Loki shouted and stood up, only to start pacing his room. "I almost killed Haruven, I attacked Midgard _twice_! And instead of locking me inside the dungeons of Asgard, Father has pardoned me and – and I _need to make things right_!" He stopped his pacing and looked at his mother.

"Loki-…"

"The answer is in those books, mother. There must be a way to bring Thor back from the void. There _has _to be. I destroyed everything. Haruven Sigurdsson _needs_ Thor. He _needs_ him to survive. He _needs_ _him_; otherwise his magic will destroy both him and the child he carries. I need to bring Thor back. I need to – I need to redeem myself." He finished weakly, looking at Frigg with imploring eyes. She swallowed difficultly and looked at the books.

"Thor is alive, mother." Loki said. "I survived a _year_ in the void. He is alive." She nodded slowly and passed over the book with her fingers.

"Then we can bring him back." Both looked at the doorway and found Odin standing there with a small smile on his lips. Loki bowed quickly, keeping his head low. He tensed up when Odin walked over to him only to place his hand on Loki's shoulder. The raven haired sorcerer looked up with shock written all over his face. "Your mother and I will help you." Odin said and Loki swallowed difficultly.

"Father-…"

"I have failed you too many times, son." Odin said. "I will not do so again." His eyes met Frigg's tear-filled orbs and she nodded at him. "Where do we start?" Odin asked Loki and he gapped slightly.

"I – I have read through these two books already." He said and rushed over to the table, putting two books aside. "These are – these are the ones I have yet to read." He said and piled 7 more books on top of one another. Odin nodded and walked over to take the book off the top of the pile.

"Let us begin then." He said and moved over to take a seat on Loki's bed. Frigg smiled at him and took another book. Loki nodded and took a deep breath.

'I will save you, brother. You and Haruven saved me. I will save you. I will redeem myself. I will.'

* * *

"This is it." Loki whispered lowly, and Frigg and Odin looked up at him.

"You found something?" Frigg asked as excitement filled her voice and her eyes glowed. Loki smiled at her brightly.

"This is – this is it!" He said and stood up. "Father I need to go to Midgard!" he said as his clothes shifted quickly into a pair of black trousers, black dress shoes and an emerald green button up shirt. He grabbed the book and ran over to Odin's side. "This can bring Thor back!" he said and showed Odin a page in the book.

"Forlorn Hope?" Odin asked and looked at Loki.

"It is a Mirror. It is a Mirror that can grant you any wish you have." Loki spoke quickly. "And it is no Midgard. I only need to find it and with my magic it won't be difficult."

"Son-…"

"Father." Loki interrupted Odin and kneeled in front of him. "Allow me to go to Midgard. Allow me to find the Forlorn Hope. Allow me to save Thor. Please. _I need to do this_." Odin swallowed difficultly and looked at Frigg. She nodded slightly and Odin sighed.

"Very well." He said and Loki smiled.

"I will not fail you, Father. I swear." He said, stood up and bowed at them. "I will not fail you." With that said he disappeared.

"Do you think he can do it?" Frigg asked weakly and took a seat beside Odin. The Allfather sighed and pulled Frigg into a loving hug.

"I know he can, my beloved Queen. I know he can."

* * *

"Has anyone seen my dad?!" Teddy shouted the moment he ran into the living room. Not a second later everyone was on their feet.

"Jarvis, locate Haruven Sigurdsson!" Tony said.

"Mr. Sigurdsson is nowhere in the Tower, sir." Jarvis said and everyone exchanged panicked looks.

"When did he leave?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, sir. I cannot seem to find him on any of the cameras." Jarvis said.

"Where could he have gone?!" Teddy asked, clearly panicking.

"We need to start a search." Steve said. "He is in no condition to be alone outside."

"I'll go and hack into the security cameras in the city." Natasha said.

"We'll go out on the streets." Clint said. "I can scan the city from the rooftops."

"Let's go-…"

"Sir, we have Bifrőst activation."

"WHAT?!" Everyone snapped when Jarvis spoke. Tony ran over to the window and looked at the sky.

"Christ, not again."

* * *

Haruven swallowed difficultly as he entered the Starborn Café. He looked around as the door closed behind him. He leaned back against the door and closed his eyes. A pulse of magic burst from him and everything went back to how it was before.

Haruven looked around with sad, pain-filled eyes and walked down the middle of the Café.

His heart clenched when he came to the bar and looked at the clock Thor gave him. With shaking fingers he took it into his hands and walked over to the closest armchair.

Fire burst in the fireplace as he took a seat with his legs under him, hugged the clock to his chest and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

A warm wind caressed his brow and he shivered.

_"Look at me, my sweet."_ He opened his eyes and a shivering breath left his lips. Urd's beautiful face was looking at him with a sad, understanding smile on her lips. "_Oh, Haruven."_ She whispered, took a seat on the armrest and pulled him against herself, hugging his head to her chest.

"Why, Urd?" He spoke, his voice raspy from him not speaking in weeks. "Why?" Urd's heart clenched with pain and she buried her face in his soft hair.

_"I do not know, sweetness. I do not know."_ She whispered. She moved back, stood up and kneeled in front of him. She cupped his face and lovingly smiled up at him as she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. _"But I __**do**__ know that you cannot go on like this. You need to think of your son. You need to think of yourself. Thor wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this. He would want you to stand up. He would want you to live. He would want you to smile. He would want you to laugh."_ Tears welled up in Haruven's eyes and rolled down his pale cheeks.

"How?" he rasped out. "How do I stand up? How do I smile?" he asked in a wavering voice. "He's _gone_, Urd. He's gone and I don't know-…"

_"He swore to come back to you, Haruven. He __**swore**__. And you know Thor never breaks his promises."_ A small sob escaped Haruven's lips and he pulled in on himself, bowing his head as tears streamed down his cheeks. Urd felt her own eyes fill with tears.

She never saw Haruven this broken and torn.

She never saw him on the verge of giving up on everything.

He was always strong, always standing proud.

He never gave up on anything.

_"Haruven-…"_

"He's trapped there, Urd." He whimpered, clutching the clock to his chest. "He's trapped there and there's nothing I can do but wait. What if he doesn't manage to find a way out? What if he remains trapped there forever?! What if I'll have to-…"

_"Stop!"_ Urd snapped and Haruven winced. _"Stop right there. He will__** never**__ give up. He will __**never**__ give up trying to come back to you. He will __**never**__ give up looking for you."_ She stood up and cupped his face, making him look at her._ "So don't you __**dare**__ give up on him. Don't you __**dare**__ give up on everything you two created."_ Haruven was about to answer when his breath caught up in his throat after a wave of power washed over him. Urd moved back when he stood up quickly and the clock vanished only to appear on the bar again.

_"Ven?"_ She inquired.

"Someone just arrived through the Bifrőst." He said and Urd frowned slightly. "I need to go."

_"Haruven!"_ She called after him but he was out of the Café before she managed to say another word. She swallowed difficultly and sighed.

_"I hope everything turns out alright."_

* * *

"Stand down. I come in peace." Loki said, his hands up as he faced Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Teddy. They were all looking at him wearily and he couldn't help but smile slightly. "I came here because I found a way to bring Thor back. I just need to find something."

"Let's say we trust you." Tony said. "Although I wouldn't know _why_." He added as an afterthought and Loki rolled his eyes.

"I _know_ what I did was wrong and I'm trying to make things right. All I need is to find a Mirror. I need to find the Forlorn Hope. It's a Mirror that can fulfill any wish you have. If I find it I can bring Thor back." Loki said hurriedly.

The others exchanged confused glances at that.

"If what you're saying is true-…" Bruce said. "…-how can we be sure you're going to use it to bring Thor back?" Loki swallowed and looked him in the eyes.

"I know I was wrong. I know what I did was unforgivable. I _know_ that. But despite everything, my mother and father took me back. Despite everything I've done they still consider me their son. Despite _everything_ I love my brother. And I need to bring him back. I need to redeem myself. And this is the only way I know how."

"I don't know."

"Steve?" Teddy interrupted the Captain and he looked at the Wizard. "Dad will – Dad will smile again." He said before he looked at Loki. "How do you plan to find it? It could be anywhere in the world." Loki smiled a relieved smile and raised his hands again.

"With a simple summoning spell." He said and the others tensed up when they felt a wave of power wash over them. Loki closed his eyes as he chanted something under his breath.

The Avengers and Teddy exchanged small glances as they waited for something to happen. All of a sudden that wave of power came bursting back and they jumped apart when something flew between them and straight to Loki's hands. He opened his eyes and looked down at it.

A small smile pulled on his lips.

"I guess it was closer than I thought it would be." He muttered as he caressed the glass.

"Wait, isn't that-…" Teddy rasped out.

"Haruven's mirror." Bruce whispered and Loki raised his head to look at them with a small smile.

"I _am_ sorry for everything." He said as he kneeled. "Usually it's takes the reflection of the full moon to use this, but I suppose we would all like to bring this to an end as quickly as possible." He said as he placed the Mirror on the floor.

"Loki!" Teddy shouted and the Sorcerer looked at him. Teddy took a deep breath. "Bring Thor back, alright?" Loki smiled at him and his green eyes filled with sadness.

"I will." He said.

He looked at the Mirror again and raised his hand. He held it above the Mirror and closed his eyes.

"Yata no Kagami." He spoke in a deep, commanding voice. "I bid you now. Awaken and fulfill my heart's desire!" The skies darkened quickly and thunder clashed as the Mirror glowed. A strong wind picked up speed and everyone shielded their faces with their arms.

**_"Who disturbs my slumber?!"_**

"Loki Silvertongue of Asgard!"

**_"You know the price of your wish, Loki of Asgard."_** The Mirror spoke.

"I do."

**_"And you still want me to fulfill your wish?"_**Loki swallowed and looked at the expectant, excited faces of Bruce, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Teddy.

"I – I do." He said and a small smile pulled on his lips.

**_"Then so be it."_** The Mirror glowed again and Loki grunted.

"NO!" Everyone jumped apart when Haruven ran between them. He ran into Loki and pushed him away from the Mirror.

"Haruven!"

"Dad!" Teddy called out but no one could move since the strong gusts of wind were constantly pushing them back.

"What are you doing?! I'm trying to bring Thor back!" Loki shouted from under Haruven.

"At the price of your own life!" Haruven screamed right back at him.

"I KNOW THE COST!" Loki roared and Haruven tensed up. "I brought this upon us! I destroyed everything! I need to save him! I need so save him to redeem-…"

"DO YOU THINK HE WOULD WANT THAT?!" Haruven shouted. "Do you think that after _everything_ he went through to save you, everything _we_ went through, he'd want you to _die_ just so he could come back _quicker_?!" Loki's breath hitched in his throat and he shivered when a Haruven's eyes filled with tears and a few of them fell on Loki's face.

"I've held on to that Mirror for days!" Haruven shouted painfully. "I _know_ he's alive! I _know_ he'd never give up on me! I _know_ he would never give up on our son!"

"DAD!" Teddy screamed when the Mirror rose into the air, spinning wildly.

"I want him back!" Haruven said and Loki swallowed difficultly. "I want to see him again. I want to hold him. I want him to – to smile at me and – and laugh with me. I want him – I want him to dot around me again and – and worry about me. I want him to shout at me for fighting while pregnant. I want him to _love_ me! But NOT at the cost of SOMEONE'S LIFE! Enough lives were lost in the war!" Loki's breath hitched in his throat and he shivered.

"But I-…"

"It wasn't you, Loki!" Haruven snapped. "It was the Goa'uld. They used you and they made you do _horrible_ things, but it _wasn't you_! Find another damn way to redeem yourself, you _idiot_!" In that moment power erupted from the Mirror and Haruven was thrown away with a startled scream. Loki turned quickly and grabbed Haruven's arm, only to scream as black tendrils jumped from the mirror and wrapped themselves around him.

"No you won't." Haruven hissed. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" He roared as he raised his free arm and the Mirror exploded, a pillar of black energy shooting into the sky.

When Steve, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Natasha and Teddy dared to open their eyes again, they saw Loki kneeling beside a heavily breathing Haruven, his hands on Haruven's heaving shoulders.

Teddy was about to run over, but Bruce stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

Teddy looked at him and Bruce just shook his head at the younger man.

"Why did you do that?" Loki whispered brokenly. "Why did you stop me? You should want me dead. You should want me as far away-…"

"You – You are Thor's brother." Haruven gasped out and slowly raised his head. "Thor would – he would be devastated if he came back because his brother sacrificed his life. It would make him die inside. He would – he would never be the same again." Loki's eyes filled with tears and he swallowed over the pile of guilt and pain in his throat.

"But I – I can't-…" He tensed up when Haruven wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Loki's breath hitched in his throat. "He was the only one – the only one to pay attention to me – the only one who saw _me_ – the only one-…"

"I know." Haruven rasped out. Loki shivered and slowly wrapped his arms around Haruven.

"I want him back." Loki cried in Haruven's shoulder and the Starborn squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Loki buried his face in Haruven's sweet smelling, velvety hair and hugged him tightly. "I need him to come back!"

"Me too, Loki." Haruven whispered and moved back a bit. He gently cupped Loki's cheeks and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes pulled on his full lips. "Why don't you – Why don't you stay with me? Thor _will_ come back. I _know_ he will. I can't still feel him. My magic _still_ responds to him. And I _know_ he will never give up trying to come back. And we – we can't stop believing that." He swallowed difficultly and wiped Loki's tears away with his thumbs. "We just have to – have to wait for him."

"Do you really mean that? You want me to stay with you?" Haruven nodded.

"I'll – I'll need some help. Teddy has to go back to England eventually and most of my friends while very powerful know next to _nothing_ about drinks and serving."

"Hey! I resent that!" Tony shouted over to them and everyone chuckled at that. Haruven looked in Loki's eyes.

"You say you want to redeem yourself. Do it by staying here with me. Do it by helping me help the people who will come to my café. Do it by listening to their worries and pains. Do it by helping them." Loki nodded slightly and Haruven smiled.

"I can do that." Loki rasped out. "I think – I think I'd even _love_ to do that." Haruven nodded at him.

"Then it is settled. You will stay with me." He said and stood up, closely followed by Loki. Loki nodded at him and smiled a small smile.

"Yes. I will stay."

"Alrighty then!" Tony called over to them. "Who's for some drinks!" He said and turned on his heel, while others laughed or chuckled at him. Teddy nodded at Haruven who nodded right back at him. Teddy turned to follow after the others, and Haruven patted Loki's shoulder.

"Let's go." He said. Loki nodded and turned to walk away.

"Oh my." He stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel. He found Haruven holding his stomach with his eyes tightly shut and lips pulled into a thin line.

"Haruven?" He said and rushed closer to the Wizard, grabbing his shoulders firmly. The others turned to look at them and a shiver of dread passed down their bodies when they saw how pale Haruven turned in less than a minute.

"I don't – I don't feel all that well." Haruven rasped out.

"DAD!" Teddy screamed when Haruven swayed. He would have fallen had Loki not grabbed him and picked him up.

"I need a room!" Loki shouted as he rushed over to the elevators.

"What's wrong with him?" Teddy asked, his voice filled with panic.

"I don't know." Loki said. "But I'll find out soon, I promise." He said just as they reached to floor with bedrooms and ran out of the elevator. "You wait outside." He said as he entered Haruven's room.

"I'm his son!" Teddy said and Loki looked up at him after he placed Ven on the bed.

"Come in and close the door." He snapped and Teddy looked at everyone's worried faces. They nodded at him and he rushed inside, closing the door behind himself.

Natasha grabbed Clint's arm while Tony, Bruce and Steve exchanged worried looks.

'Please let him be alright. Please.'

* * *

Bruce, Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint jumped on their feet when the door of Haruven's room opened and Loki came out with a sigh.

"He's alright. Neither he nor the baby are in danger. He's just tired and he had too much excitement for one day." He said. "He'll have to be more careful from now on. Eat the right things, sleep a lot and try not to put any stress on himself, but he'll be alright. He's sleeping now."

"You sure about that?" Tony asked lowly and Loki nodded.

"I'm a Wizard, Mr. Stark; a Sorcerer. Healing Magic is just one of many areas a Wizard must learn to earn the title of a Sorcerer." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Teddy came out of the room.

"He woke up shortly." He said. "I told him everything's alright and he went right back to sleep." He looked at Loki and the man smiled at him. "I never thought I'd say this to you, but thank you." Loki nodded slightly. "Whatever you did helped him. At least he's no long pale and-…"

"I'll stay with him." Loki said. "I still think – I still _know_ that I need to find a way to redeem myself for what I've done. I'll stay with him and watch over him. I will make sure nothing bad happens to him or the baby. Both need to be healthy and strong when my brother comes back."

"Are you sure he will?" Bruce asked and Loki nodded.

"Yes. My brother is alive, and if there's anything I know about him is that's he's as stubborn as a mule. He'll tear worlds apart to come back." Everyone exchanged glances and nodded.

"Then all we have to do is wait for him." Natasha said.

"Yes." Loki agreed. "All we have to do is wait for him."

* * *

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I promise I'll hurry with more of them.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	10. Bring Him Home

**Chapter 10: Bring Him Home**

* * *

"Loki, this is amazing!" Said man smiled a bright smile and chuckled when Ven took another sip of the drink he made for him.

"You've gotten good, Loki; almost as good as Haruven!" Neville said.

"He is _already_ as good as I am." Haruven said as Loki took a seat in the armchair beside Haruven.

"You're giving me too much credit." Loki said and Haruven looked at him exasperatedly.

"Loki, did I ever lie to you?" Haruven said only to wince and place his hand on his quite big stomach.

"He's kicking again?" Loki asked worriedly and Haruven nodded, closing his eyes as he waited for his son to calm down again.

"I can already tell he will have Thor's strength." He muttered and Neville and Loki chuckled at him.

It's been 6 months since the war.

Loki lived with Haruven in the loft above the Starborn Café since everyone agreed life at the Avengers Tower was a bit too exciting for someone who needed to stay calm and move as little as possible.

The moment Starborn Café reopened and Haruven redid the runes he had on the café, people came pouring in. Loki thought he would have to hide while they were there considering the whole world knew his face, but after the first few customers came and after a few words from Haruven, word got out about what happened to him and no one had problems trusting him.

Haruven taught him a lot of things.

Loki had to admit that these past 6 months were the happiest in his life.

He never even imagined he would enjoy working with so many people. He managed to meet both oldest and newest friends of Haruven, and even made a few friends he remained in constant contact with.

He enjoyed working here.

He enjoyed helping the Wizard.

He enjoyed listening to people; talking with them, learning from them.

He enjoyed life.

"Teddy sends greetings." Neville said and Haruven nodded at him. He sighed and finally relaxed in his chair, closing his eyes for a second. "Are you alright?" Neville asked and Haruven hummed lowly.

"I am." He said and rubbed his growing stomach absentmindedly. "I'm as well as I can be. Loki has been a huge help here in Starborn and he has been taking great care of me. I don't know if I would have made it without him." Loki blushed slightly when Haruven smiled that grateful smile of his Loki _still_ couldn't look at without feeling that slight tinge of guilt bite at his consciousness.

But he wasn't insane enough to mention it.

Last time he did Haruven held him under a Tickling Charm for 3 hours straight.

"What kind of brother-in-law would I be if I did stick around to help you?" He said and a knowing look glimmered in Haruven's eyes making Loki chuckle uncomfortably.

Even though Haruven was 7 months pregnant, which was making it highly difficult to move and his magic now greatly concentrated around the baby, Loki learned Haruven was _still_ a force to be reckoned with.

Just under a month ago a group of Demons that fought in the war, namely Urameshi Yusuke, Yoko Kurama, Jaganashi Hiei and the Prince of Makai, Koenma came for a drink, and Yusuke and Hiei, obviously being their normal selves got into a fight. They ended up handing upside down from the roof for an hour when Yusuke accidentally broke a glass. Even though they were demons they couldn't break Haruven's spell.

Loki got a taste of Haruven's magic as well several times.

Every time he would mention redemption or the fact that he did wrong, Haruven would either hex him or smack him over the head if he was close enough.

Loki still didn't believe that the Wizard forgave him for what he did to him, for what he did to everyone, but the fact was that he did.

Haruven accepted him, talked with him, smiled at him, teased him and taught him so very much.

Loki realized after the first few days of living with Haruven why his brother loved him; why he was willing to sacrifice his life for him.

He was ready to do whatever Haruven asked just to make sure the Wizard would smile.

He came to love him just as much as he loved Thor.

"I almost forgot!" Haruven said and looked at Loki. "You're having a date this Saturday, right?" He asked and Loki rolled his eyes.

"I already told you I'm not going. There is a chance we'll have work on Saturday night and I can't leave you here alone."

"And I already told you that I can handle it. Besides, I can simply close the café when you go to pick up Rogue." Haruven said and Loki pursed his lips slightly.

"Listen to him, mate." Neville said. "You need to get out, and I can tell you really like this girl."

"Besides, now that Bruce and Betty are back together, you've lost your playmate." Haruven said, referring to Loki's and Bruce's Chess duels they had every Saturday night for the past months.

"I know, and I really _do_ like Rogue, but I don't wish to leave you alone. Maybe we could stay here-…"

"So I could feel like the third wheel? No." Haruven said and Loki sighed. "You're forgetting that I am _pregnant_ not sick, and definitely not _crippled_."

"But I-…"

"One night alone won't kill me. I still have two more months until the due date, Loki, _please_ go out and have some _fun_." Loki groaned.

"Can't you let me win an argument just _once_?"

"No!" Haruven said incredulously and Neville laughed.

"I told you!" He said and Loki sighed.

"Fine! I'll go out with Rogue."

"And you won't come home _at least_ until Sunday afternoon." Haruven stressed and Loki glared at him.

"Now you're crossing the line."

"You haven't gotten out of this café since we moved in!" Haruven said.

"Well, hello kettle I'm the black pot!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"The same reason why I hadn't gone out!"

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault you have been postponing asking Rogue out?"

"No!"

"Well then what's the bloody problem?!" Haruven snapped and Loki shut up. "Like I said, Loki, I'm _pregnant_. I'll just lock the Café and read a book. Maybe even pay a visit to Tony and everyone on Sunday." Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly, glaring at Neville when he snickered.

"I just can't win against you, can I?" He asked and Haruven sighed.

"You deserve some happiness in your life, Loki." He said.

"But I _am_ happy." Haruven shook his head.

"Rogue likes you, _a lot_. You're immune to her powers, you both have the _same_ sense of humor and I do believe that you would be happy with her. Don't put your life on hold just because I'm alone." Haruven said and the other two frowned.

"There's been no word-…"

"No." Haruven said and a heavy silence settled between them. A moment later Haruven smiled and looked at them with his head tilted to the side slightly and his eyes glimmering warmly. "But I'm not losing hope. I can feel he's well. I can feel his warmth, his strength. He _will_ come back. Sooner or later. I know he will." Loki and Neville smiled at him and nodded.

"I have no doubt about it." Neville said. "No doubt at all."

* * *

"Dean! Cas! I'm so happy to see you!" Haruven called out.

"Take it easy there, baby seal!" Dean said with a big smile when he saw Haruven _trying_ to get out of his fluffy armchair. Loki chuckled and helped Haruven up and Dean hugged Haruven lovingly. "How are you two?" He asked and rubbed Haruven's stomach before he made place for Castiel.

"Active." Haruven said and hugged Castiel tightly.

"Indeed." Castiel said when he felt the kick. "He is strong." He said.

"Can I bring you something?" Loki asked.

"Just our usual." Dean said and Loki nodded.

"Sit, you." Loki said to Haruven and the raven haired man rolled his eyes, while Dean snickered at him and Castiel chuckled.

"He's acting like I could give birth any minute." Haruven said.

"Well you sure look like it." Dean said and Haruven glared at him.

"Just for that I'm charging you double." He grumbled.

"You look well." Castiel said and shot Dean a small warning glance, making his lover roll his eyes.

"I'd look even better if the little one allowed me to get more than three hours of sleep, and I'm told it will get _worse_!" Haruven said.

"Well be happy it's that way. I'm _still_ peeved at you for that stunt you pulled. Fighting when pregnant-…"

"Dean, we've been over this. _Please_, leave it be?" Haruven said and Dean sighed. "Tell me, how is Sam?"

"He passed his exams." Castiel said. "And it seems there is something between him and Sado, since the two remained in contact for a while."

"Yeah, two gentle giants those two." Dean muttered and Haruven chuckled lowly.

"Any news from your brothers and sisters?" He asked Castiel and the fallen Angel shook his head.

"No. Ever since they informed me that they didn't join the fight because they saw we would win, they hadn't contacted me. Although there _has_ been commotion among them as of late. I just cannot understand why." He said and Haruven hummed lowly.

"They would warn us if there was something dangerous at foot." Haruven said. Castiel and Dean smiled at Loki when he brought them their drinks and took a seat in the armchair beside Haruven.

"How has everyone been?" Dean asked.

"Well, Natasha and Clint are together now. Tony and Pepper are thinking of widening their family a bit. Steve as much as I understand has been talking with Dr. Jackson a lot, so there might be something brewing there, and Bruce and his old girlfriend Betty Ross are together again." Haruven said and looked at Loki with a teasing smirk. "And my dear brother-in-law managed to catch the heart of the greatest bachelorette in the world."

"Ven, please-…"

"What?" Ven shot him an innocent look and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Any news from Asgard?" Dean asked and Haruven sighed.

"No. Odin and Frigg came to visit a few weeks ago. They wanted me to come to Asgard, but to be perfectly honest I don't want to leave Earth just yet. Maybe right before the due date." Haruven said and the other two nodded. "Besides, by then Loki will be able to completely replace me here at Starborn." He said and Loki tsked.

"No one will _ever_ be able to replace you here, Ven." Loki said. "Starborn is yours. Always was and always will be."

"You're right about that." Dean said and toasted Loki with his beer.

"Did you think about names?" Castiel asked and Haruven smiled slightly.

"I didn't have to think much." He said and looked at his stomach. He placed his hand on it and gently rubbed the baby bump. "Gilead. His name will be Gilead."

"Starborn." Castiel said and Haruven nodded.

"That's a good name." Dean said.

"You think?" Haruven asked. "I thought that Thor would like it."

"I'm sure he will." Loki said and placed his hand on Haruven's shoulder.

"He'll love it." Dean said and Castiel nodded. Haruven chuckled lowly and looked at them.

"Yes. He will."

* * *

"Good Heavens, Loki, _please_! Go already!"

"Maybe I should call her and tell her I'll be a few minutes late. I'll just swipe the-…"

"Loki the damn floor can wait until tomorrow, alright?!" Haruven said and pulled Loki into a hug. Loki chuckled when he felt the baby hit against his stomach.

"See? Even your unborn nephew wants you to go." Haruven said and took a few steps back. Loki rolled his eyes, straightened and spread his arms slightly to the side.

"How do I look?" He asked and Haruven looked him over. The pale green turtleneck, tucked into black trousers and a black leather jacket looked good on him. It accented his strong build and stunning eyes quite well.

"Good enough to eat." Haruven said and winked, making Loki chuckle.

"Will _she_ like it?"

"She'll _love_ it. She already loves _you_. Now _go_!" Loki laughed, quickly darted forward to kiss Haruven's cheek before he left the Starborn Café and walked out into the chilly late autumn wind.

The moment the door closed Haruven sighed and looked around the café. The clock Thor gave him showed it was 19:25, and Haruven walked slowly to the back of the café. He turned to look around again and with a snap of his fingers the fires burned out. He walked up the stairs and into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, he pulled a blanket around himself and turned the TV on. He changed channels until he came upon some documentary about owls and settled on the couch. He raised his legs with a groan, put a pillow under his stomach and rested his head on the armrest of the couch.

He couldn't believe that it has been a year since Bruce Banner walked into his café for the first time.

He could hardly believe that everything that happened, everything they went through managed to fit into a single year.

He placed his right arm under his head, while he rested his left hand on his stomach.

It wasn't often that he was alone, but when it _would_ happen, everything would come crashing down on him.

Memories of the battle would flash through his mind overlapping with the Wizarding War and all the missions he undertook as an Auror and then an Unspeakable.

It was at those times when Thor's absence weighted on him the most.

He could smile, he could laugh, but he couldn't lie to his heart.

He missed him.

He wanted him close.

As the due date for their son's birth grew closer and closer, Haruven wanted more and more for Thor to come back.

Even though he had the support of his friends and family, he couldn't help but fear that without Thor he wouldn't make it.

His magic focused more and more on his son and creating a birthing channel.

He didn't say it to anyone, but he was afraid.

He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle the birth.

He was afraid that he would leave his son alone, just like _he_ was left practically alone.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach when his son kicked slightly.

"I'll do my very best, my son." He whispered lovingly. "I'll do everything in my power to give you the childhood I never had." Sleep was slowly starting to claim him.

"I promise." He whispered as he fell asleep, not feeling the slight shift in the air, nor seeing the skies darken with clouds.

* * *

Haruven woke up with a start when he felt a warm wave of power wash over him.

"What the-…" He sat up as quickly as he could when something crashed downstairs. His heart started beating loudly in his ears. He looked at the digital watch under the TV and frowned. It was only 23:17. Loki shouldn't be anywhere _near_ home.

'Unless something went wrong.' He thought and slowly stood up. It was getting increasingly harder to do so.

"If you get any bigger, son, I won't be able to go down the stairs." Haruven muttered as he walked slowly towards the door. He turned the light on in the hallway. He made his way down the stairs, one hand on his stomach and the other on the wall.

He couldn't hear any sounds coming from the café. He slowly pushed the door open and entered the darkness of the café.

"Loki?" he called only to stop in his tracks. Weak light was coming through the windows at the front of the café outlining a tall, muscular figure.

Haruven's eyes widened, his breath hitched in his throat and his heart started beating loudly in his chest.

'It can't be.' He thought as he slowly moved over to the bar, holding on to it with a shaking hand since his knees felt like they would fail him.

"Ven?" A familiar raspy voice tickled his ear and Haruven weakly flicked his wrist. Fire lit up in the fireplaces, slowly lighting the room and tears came to Haruven's eyes.

"Thor." He whispered brokenly and the God of Thunder swallowed difficultly. He took small, hesitant steps forward, almost as if he was afraid that this was a dream.

He took Haruven in from head to toe.

His long lean legs, dressed in white, wide, comfortable looking pants.

His slightly rounder hips.

The obvious baby bump.

The big, white shirt that fell over his right shoulder. His long, raven hair that danced around him in velvety strands.

His slightly fuller cheeks.

Rosy lips.

And wide, beautiful eyes.

Thor fell on his knees in front of Haruven, looking up at him with glassy eyes.

Haruven let go of the bar, and reached with a shaking hand to brush a strand of Thor's sun-kissed hair away from his forehead.

Thor raised his hands slowly and placed them on Haruven's thighs. He bowed his head and leaned his forehead on Haruven's stomach. Haruven shivered and entwined his fingers in Thor's hair.

Tears were flowing down his cheeks freely, his heart was beating loudly in his ears and he felt as though he would faint.

"I thought I had imagined." Thor whispered as he kissed Haruven's stomach lovingly. "I thought this a dream."

"Is this – is _this_ a dream?" Haruven whispered brokenly and Thor looked up at him. He stood up on shaky legs, cupped Haruven's face in his big, warm hands and looked into his tear filled eyes.

"I am here, min stjarna." Thor whispered. "I have come home to you." He said and Haruven's lips quivered. His hands fisted in Thor's white, button up shirt and a sharp breath left his mouth.

"You're back." His voice broke as a smile pulled on his lips. "You're back!" In that moment Thor bowed down and kissed him.

6 months.

6 long months of hoping and waiting and praying.

6 months of not knowing whether either one was alive and well.

6 months of fearing they were alone.

Thor chuckled weakly when he felt a hit against his stomach and looked down in Haruven's eyes.

"Your son welcomes you home." Haruven rasped out and Thor swallowed over a lump. He reached down and placed his hand on Haruven's stomach and shivered when he felt another, softer kick.

"Thor, what-…"

"Hush." Thor rasped out and kissed Haruven again. He leaned his forehead against his and pulled him as close as he could. "There will – there will be time for that." He said as he pushed his hands under Haruven's shirt to feel his soft, warm skin.

Haruven's breath hitched in his throat and he kissed Thor hard. He yelped when Thor picked him up and moved for the back. Haruven wrapped his arms around Thor's neck as the God of Thunder carried him over to his bedroom. He kicked the door open and walked right over to the bed. He lay Haruven on it lovingly and crouched over him, careful of their son.

He kissed him again and moaned when Haruven's hands fisted in his hair.

"I missed you." Thor growled between kisses. "I missed your scent. I missed your smile. I missed – I missed your touch and voice and-…"

"I know, my God." Haruven rasped out and moaned. "I have dreamt – I hoped – I waited – I waited for you. I knew you would come back to me. I knew you would come back to us." Thor groaned and nibbled on his bottom lip as he pushed his hands under Haruven's shirt and pushed it up and over Haruven's head.

He stopped and hesitated before he crawled back and kissed Haruven's stomach lovingly. He looked up and saw Haruven's beautiful green orbs looking down at him with so much love, desire and passion that his heart felt as though it would break.

"Ven." Thor whispered and quickly climbed over Haruven again kissing him for all it was worth.

"Love me, my Lord. Please. I haven't felt your touch in so long." Haruven whispered in a wavering voice.

"I don't – I can't – …"

"It's alright." Haruven whispered and entangled his fingers in Thor's hair. "We just have to be careful. It's alright." Thor groaned lowly and leaned his forehead against Haruven's hair.

"I have dreamt of this for so long."

"Show me. Remind me of your touch, Thor. Please. I missed you so much." Thor nodded and looked in Haruven's eyes.

"As you wish."

* * *

**LEMON UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Thor kissed Haruven lovingly as he dragged one hand up his thigh and side. His thumb passed over Haruven's left nipple and the Wizard moaned into the kiss. Thor moved back and kissed down Haruven's neck and shoulder until he reached his other nipple and latched his mouth on it. Haruven groaned in pleasure and arched closer to Thor.

His whole body was shivering and pleasure was coursing up and down his spine.

His breath hitched in his throat when Thor moved lower. He brushed his hands down his sides and pushed them inside his pants as he kissed down his stomach. He moved back and pulled Haruven's pants down. He took off his own shirt as he gazed down at his beautiful lover. The skies cleared and moonlight was breaking through the window, bathing his Wizard into silvery light.

"Thor?"

"You are beautiful, my sweet." Thor whispered as he unbuttoned his pants and got off the bed to take them off.

Haruven moaned at the sight of his god's beautiful, strong, muscled body, and proud cock, his own twitching in expectation. He pushed himself higher into the middle of the bed as Thor kneeled on the edge, crawling closer to him. He settled between Haruven's spread legs and kissed the inner side of his thigh. Haruven moaned and threw his head back when Thor took his cock into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily, like a man thirsty for water.

Haruven moaned loudly, his head thrown back as Thor sucked him off.

"So long – too long - …" Breathless moans left Haruven's lips as he trashed on the bed in throes of passion. He arched off of the bed almost completely when he felt Thor's finger breach his tight entrance and he came with a choked up scream. Thor climbed over him, kissing his stomach in passing, his finger still working its way into Ven's tight channel. He kissed Haruven lovingly as he pushed in the second finger, making Haruven moan. He took Thor's face in his shivering hands and pulled him into a kiss. Thor pushed one hand under Haruven and raised him up slowly as he kneeled on the bed. He pulled his fingers out of Haruven and then pulled him to his knees.

He settled behind his Wizard, his hands on Haruven's waist. He pulled him against his chest as he aligned his cock with Haruven's loosened entrance and slowly, ever so slowly pushed in. Haruven moaned, his hands gripping Thor's wrists as he took him in inch by inch.

After what seemed like an eternity later Thor was fully inside Haruven. He placed one hand on Haruven's stomach while he wrapped the other around Haruven's chest and hugged him close.

His kissed his shoulder, breathed in his scent and soaked in his warmth.

"Thor – please –" Haruven gasped out breathlessly and Thor moved his hands down to Haruven's hips. Haruven was holding on to his wrists as if they were a lifeline, and he threw his head back when Thor started to thrust slowly.

"Oh god." Haruven gasped out as Thor grabbed his dick and started pumping slowly, in time with his thrusts.

He grunted and buried his face in Haruven's neck.

He was close.

He was so close.

6 months without Haruven's touch.

6 months without his scent.

6 months without his warmth.

It was 6 months too much.

"Please – more – I need – Thor – I-…"

"I love you." Thor rasped out as he started moving faster. Haruven's mouth opened in a silent scream and he leaned his head back on Thor's shoulder. "I'll always love you."

"Thor-…"

"Always."

"Thor!" Haruven screamed as he came, and Thor grunted lowly when the tight heat around him grew even tighter. He wrapped his arm around Haruven's chest as he came, holding on for dear life. He slowly raised Haruven and lay him down on the bed. He pulled the covers over the both of them as he lay behind his half asleep husband, wrapped his arms securely around him and kissed his shoulder.

"I love you, my dark Angel." He whispered.

"I love you too, my Thunder God. I love you too."

And for the first time in 6 months they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**More comes as soon as possible!  
All my love,**

**Yuki**


	11. How It Came To Be

Haruven sighed as he slowly woke up. He tensed up and his eyes opened wide when he realized someone was littering light, butterfly kisses over his shoulder and that a big, warm hand was rubbing his stomach comfortingly.

Quicker than he thought was possible in his condition he turned around and his breath hitched in his throat when his eyes fell on the smiling face of his mate, his husband, his lover; the father of his son.

"Good morning." Thor rasped out. He grunted when Haruven kissed him hard, flattening his body with his as much as he could.

"I thought it was a dream." Haruven rasped out against Thor's lips. "I thought – I thought I dreamt of you coming back as I did so many times."

"I am here, min líf." Thor whispered as he hugged Haruven close. He kissed him back with just as much love and joy and suppressed pain. "I am with you. This is no dream." Haruven swallowed difficultly and leaned his forehead against Thor's, soaking in his warmth and scent and overwhelming presence.

"_How_?" He rasped out. "How did you come back? What happened?" Thor kissed him to stop his questions and cupped the back of his head. He entwined their legs under the covers and pulled Haruven's head to his chest. He kissed the top of his head as he combed his fingers through his long hair, while he rubbed his back comfortingly with his free hand. A small smile pulled on his lips when he felt the slight kick against his stomach and Hadrian tensed up a bit.

"I drifted in the void for a while." Thor started speaking. "I do not know for how long. I was weak and drained and tired. I was constantly thinking of you, trying to think of a way to get out of there, but I could see no way out. Everything was dark. I could see nothing. All I could feel was the bond between us. Your warmth, you magic – it kept me sane. I didn't know how much time passed, but I started losing myself. I tried so hard to concentrate on you, and the thought of our son, but the void was starting to get to me. At one moment I did not know if it was a dream or reality. I started to lose touch with what was real and what was not. At one moment I started seeing light. I heard your voice in the darkness. Even though I was in pain, even though I had barely any strength left, I did my best to follow it. The light grew brighter and I finally lost consciousness." Haruven pushed back a little and looked up at him with a frown.

"What happened then?" He asked and Thor smiled lightly at him and kissed him.

"I woke up in a white room." He said and caressed Haruven's face with the back of his fingers. "I wasn't alone. A woman and a man were with me. He had short, raven black hair and she had long, flowing, fiery strands and eyes as green as the first strands of grass in spring." Haruven's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened. Thor smiled and nodded at him.

"I was saved by those who created you, my Angel."

"Mom and dad?" Haruven rasped out and Thor nodded.

"Yes." He said. "They told me a lot of things as I healed. Since I am not human, they could not heal me. Apparently the powers of Angels differ greatly from those of Asgardians. They told me that the Goa'uld sent me in a world between worlds; that time flows differently there. What felt like days to me, was months here. I panicked. I asked them about you and they told me to calm down; that I was injured and weak and that I had to heal. They said that they had troubles finding me. That almost every available Angel was dispatched to look for me." Haruven frowned at that.

"Castiel. He told me that there seemed to be a commotion among Angels for a while. So it was-…"

"Because of me." Thor said and chuckled slightly. "They told me that they didn't join the war, but they observed everything from afar, and that they were allowed to go look for me when they saw your pain. They said they have seen your struggles, and that because of everything you did for Midgard, everyone you saved, and all the good you did, they were allowed by the Higher Powers to help me come back to you. I wanted to go back immediately, but they wouldn't let me. They said I needed to heal first and restore my powers."

"So – so they brought you back to me?" Haruven rasped out with tears in his eyes. "They saved you and-…"

"They are so proud of you, my sweet." Thor whispered and kissed Haruven lovingly. "They asked me to tell you that they have _always_ watched over you. I met several other people. I met those you lost and all of them are so proud of you, my dark Angel." Haruven choked up a sob and buried his face in Thor's chest.

"I met one Remus Lupin and a _charming_ lady who refused to be known as anything else but _Tonks_." Haruven laughed weakly and his shoulders shook. "They told me to thank you for raising their son; for raising him into a strong young man. A man named Sirius _threatened _me." Haruven chuckled again and hugged Thor tightly.

"They all want you to be happy, my love. All of them want you to live a good, long life. They are watching over you and they love you still." Haruven nodded against Thor's chest before he took a deep breath and raised his head.

"They brought you back to me." Haruven said. "I can't ask for anything else." Thor kissed him lovingly only to pull back when Haruven winced.

"What is it?" Thor asked worriedly.

"Your _son_ likes to hit my bladder every once in a while." Haruven said and rolled away from Thor. The God of Thunder chuckled and got on his knees when Haruven stood up. The sun shining through the window outlined Haruven's body in a soft, golden glow and Thor's heart skipped a beat. He grabbed Haruven's hand and stopped him before he bowed down to take his pants and shirt.

"Thor-…" his thought was broken when Thor kissed him. He placed his hand on Haruven's stomach, feeling the baby kick against his hand. He parted from Haruven's lips and bowed down to kiss the baby bump.

"Do not torture your módir, nídr." (mother, son) Thor spoke teasingly and Haruven raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you just call me?" He asked and Thor chuckled as he straightened again and stole a kiss from Haruven's lips.

"His mother. You _are_ the one who is carrying him and who will give birth to him." Haruven hummed and raised an eyebrow when his son actually _calmed down_.

"I cannot believe this." He muttered and Thor laughed. "You have been here _one night_ and he already listens to you." He bowed down slowly to pick up his clothes and pulled on his shirt. "I will be right back." He said, cupped Thor's face in his hands and kissed him lovingly before he all but ran for the bathroom.

Thor chuckled lowly and looked around before he lay back on the bed, sighed and closed his eyes.

He took a deep breath taking in the scent of his beloved.

'I am home.' He thought and a smile pulled on his lips. 'I am finally home.'

* * *

Thor walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, watching as Haruven prepared breakfast for them. He stood by the stove flipping pancakes like a master. His shirt danced around his body, falling to the middle of his naked thighs, and his hair was bound in a messy bun at the top of his head.

Thor chuckled lowly and Haruven started a bit.

"Don't scare me like that!" He said with one hand on his heart and the other on his stomach. Thor chuckled and walked over to him. He rubbed his stomach and kissed him, grinning when Haruven smacked his shoulder before he went back to the pancakes, trying to hide a grin.

"If I give birth to your son a _day_ before the due date, I'm blaming you for that." He said as Thor took a seat at the kitchen table.

"And I shall accept full blame." Thor said and Haruven snorted.

He spared a small glance to Thor taking in his sun kissed skin, his strong, muscled torso and his low hanging jeans. His eyes lingered on the new scar on his stomach and his heart clenched a bit.

Thor frowned when he noticed the change in Haruven's stature and stood up.

Haruven swallowed as he finished the last pancake and placed it on a plate, and he shivered when Thor wrapped his arms around him, his big hands rubbing his stomach through his shirt.

"What is it, beloved?" he asked as he kissed the back of Haruven's neck. Haruven sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back against Thor.

"I just-…" Haruven spoke only to choke up. He swallowed difficultly and Thor turned him around.

"What is it, sváss?" he asked, trying to look in Haruven's eyes. The Wizard raised his hands and rubbed his face almost furiously before he looked up at Thor and the God of Thunder frowned at the tears in Haruven's eyes.

"It's just – You – You slipped from my hands, Thor." Haruven spoke in a wavering voice. "I waited for months, hoped and prayed that you were alright, that you would – you would come _back_, and now – now you're here and that scar reminded me of everything and I – _Merlin_ – I don't know what's _wrong_ with me-…"

"Hush." Thor whispered and kissed Haruven's forehead before he hugged him close. They stood there, swaying slightly to music only they could hear; a rhythm only they could feel. "I am here. I am alive. I am well. We are together again." He said, moved back a little, cupped Haruven's face in his hands and lovingly kissed his quivering lips. He wiped his tears away with his thumbs and smiled at him. "No more tears. No more sorrow. From now on, I only wish to see you smile." A small smile tugged on Haruven's lips and he nodded weakly at him.

"Alright." He rasped out. "As you wish." Thor smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Now. I have not tasted your cooking in a long while and I must admit that I am hungry." Haruven laughed at that and Thor grinned happily.

"Take a seat then. I didn't make this just for me." Haruven said and was about to reach for the plates he prepared but Thor beat him to it.

"No. You take a seat. You have been standing enough." Haruven groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, heavens. Not another mother hen." He moaned but took a seat while Thor chuckled. He carried the plates over to the table before he took the orange juice Haruven prepared and two glasses from a cabinet.

"Now, the Angels told me about everything that happened, but I wish to hear it from you." Thor said as he started to eat and Haruven chuckled around a bite.

"Well." He said and swallowed. "Everyone went back home shortly after the war-…"

* * *

"Ven! I'm home!" Loki called out the moment he entered Starborn Café and took of his jacket.

"Coming!" Haruven shouted from above and Loki rolled his eyes.

"You should be _resting_!" He called out as he looked around. He frowned when he found a downturned chair. "I didn't leave you like that." He muttered as worry blossomed in his chest. "Ven! What happened here?!" Haruven chose that moment to walk into the café and Loki's eyebrows jumped to the line of his hair when he saw the huge smile on Haruven's face. The Wizard rushed over to him as quickly as he could and pulled him into the warmest hug yet.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my brother-in-law." He said and Haruven laughed.

"Come, you will tell me about your date later. First you need to greet someone." He said and started pulling Loki towards the back of the café. Loki sighed and shook his head as they climbed the stairs.

"Haruven, if it's another old friend of y-…" Loki's breath hitched in his throat when they entered the living room and his eyes fell on his brother's figure. Haruven smiled and took a small step to the side.

"Loki." Thor said with a small smile and nodded at his brother. In the next moment Loki ran over to him, wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders and buried his face in his brother's neck.

"Brother!" He rasped out and Thor smiled with a sad look in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Loki. He hugged him tightly and buried his face in his hair.

"I am here, brother. I am with you."

"I am so sorry." Loki said and pushed away from Thor to look in his eyes. "For everything! I am so sorry. I promise, I will make everything right, I will-…"

"Enough." Thor interrupted him and raised his hand to stop Loki's ramblings. "Haruven told me everything, brother." Thor said and placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "If anything I am in your debt. You stayed with my husband and took care of him. You helped him when I was not there to do so. I owe you a lot, Loki." The Sorcerer shook his head.

"I needed to make things right. I needed to-…"

"It wasn't your fault, my brother. I am as much to blame. I should have been there for you. I was selfish and I saw nothing but myself. I am sorry, Loki. I promise, if it is not too late, I will do everything in my power to be a better brother to you. I swear." Loki's eyes filled with tears and he looked at Haruven who was standing in the back with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall with a beautiful smile on his face, and his eyes shining with love and pride.

He nodded at Loki and the man of Asgard looked at Thor again.

"And I will never doubt you again, my brother." He said and Thor smiled at him. He squeezed Loki's shoulder and Loki smiled at him.

"Well." Haruven said as he winced slightly. "_I_ will go to the bathroom. _Again_. And _you two _can get ready for lunch. I think I feel like eating something Italian." Haruven said and left the room, leaving the two brothers alone. They looked at each other and smiled.

"It is good to have you back, Thor." Loki said and Thor nodded.

"It is good to be back, my brother. It is good to be back."

* * *

**More comes as soon as possible!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


	12. Farewell

"It's been a while since we all gathered to dinner." Bruce commented as the Avengers, plus Betty and Pepper walked down the streets of New York towards the Starborn Café.

"Don't you think Ven sounded somewhat strange over the phone?" Tony said and Bruce hummed.

"To me he sounded happy."

"_Exactly_." Tony said and the others rolled their eyes.

"So you think it's strange that for the first time in _months_ he actually sounds happy, and not tired and worried?" Steve asked.

"I'm just saying that he sounded _strange_. It doesn't necessarily mean it was a _bad_ kind of strange." Tony said as they entered the street that led to the Café, seeing Loki hanging a 'Closed' sign on the door.

"Loki! Good evening!" Pepper called over and the Sorcerer turned to look at them. A huge smile covered his face and he walked over to accept a hug and kiss from Pepper.

"Good evening. Come on, dinner is almost ready and Ven's been stressing over this more than it's healthy for him." He spoke as he shook hands with everyone.

"He shouldn't be stressing _at all_." Natasha said as they walked over to the entrance.

"_You_ try to stop him." Loki said as he pushed the door open. "They're here!" He called out.

"FINALLY!"

"Teddy! We didn't know you'd be here!" Steve called out as the wizard walked over to them to greet them all.

The Starborn Café was turned into one huge dining room with a single round table.

"Ven said he wanted his whole family here." Luna came out of the back carrying a plate in her hands and a few plates were levitating around her, landing on the table one by one.

"Where's Ven?" Clint asked as they took seats.

"Preparing drinks for all of us." Neville said as he came from the back.

"Can we help somehow?" Pepper asked as she looked around, trying to find something to do.

"No, no. We've handled everything." Luna said.

"I'll go up and see if Ven needs help." Loki said.

"Send Frank and Alice down, would you?" Neville asked and Loki nodded as he disappeared in the back.

"I'm glad we left Harry with Andromeda. I didn't know Ven would prepare a Hogwarts feast." Luna said and took a seat at the table while Neville snorted.

"You know Ven always goes all out. Pity the Weasleys couldn't make it."

"Are we expecting any more people?" Bruce asked.

"No. We're all here." Luna said. The door was slammed open and Frank and Alice ran in.

"I said I would do it!" Frank shouted.

"No! Uncle Harry gave the lighter to me!" Alice shouted right back.

"Frank! Alice!" Neville called out and the two stopped in their tracks. They looked at their father innocently, standing straight with their hands behind their backs. Neville rolled his eyes while the others chuckled at them.

"What is it you need to do?" Luna asked.

"Uncle Harry asked me to light the candles." Alice whined and Frank rolled his eyes.

"You two shouldn't fight about such things. It won't make your uncle happy." Betty said and the two bowed their heads in shame.

"Trust me, with the Weasleys I got used to everything." Ven said as he came into the café and everyone stood up again to greet him.

"You're even bigger than the last time!" Tony said as he hugged the Wizard. Ven rolled his eyes.

"I still don't know why you have the need to mention it every time we see each other. I'll be getting bigger anyway." Haruven said and smiled at Pepper when she came over to him.

"You look beautiful, Ven." She said.

"And you're as beautiful as ever, my dear Pepper." He said and she smiled brightly.

"Glad to see you're feeling alright." Bruce said as he hugged Ven.

"I've been feeling _great_." Haruven said and moved on to Steve.

"_And_ energetic." The Captain said and Ven chuckled. Natasha hugged him and raised an eyebrow when she felt the baby kick.

"Seems you're not the only energetic one." She said and Haruven groaned.

"I'm thinking about moving into the bathroom." He grumbled as Clint pulled him into a hug and everything laughed at him.

"You just laugh. It's insane, I tell you!" He said.

"And I suppose that's why you're absolutely _glowing_." Betty said and he chuckled. Loki came down then and Haruven turned to look at him.

"I told you not to carry everything on your own!" He said and Loki rolled his eyes as several bottles and glasses levitated around him, and he was carrying a tray with more drinks in his hands.

"Your magic almost blew up the kitchen this morning." Loki said and Haruven blushed when everyone raised eyebrows at him and Frank and Alice giggled.

"Are we waiting for someone?" Bruce asked, looking at the last remaining free chair as everyone finally settled in their seats.

"Yes. He should come down in a minute. He was taking a shower when I was up." Haruven said and everyone exchanged a look, trying to think of who they could be still missing.

"Ven! I thought I told you to wait for me!" everyone tensed up when a familiar, booming voice reached their ears. The Avengers were on their feet in a second, while the Wizards remained seated, and Haruven smirked slightly. The door opened and a heavy silence fell over the gathered family.

Thor looked at his friends with a huge smile.

"My friends! It is so good to see you!" he said.

"Thor!" Bruce called out, rounded the table and all but jumped the laughing God of Thunder. Everything turned into a commotion then as the Avengers tried to hug the laughing Asgardian.

"We thought you were gone!" Steve said.

"You took your damn time." Tony groused.

"You couldn't have called?" Clint teased.

Luna, Neville, Teddy and Loki looked at Haruven. The raven haired Wizard was looking at the finally assembled Avengers with a fond smile on his face. His hand was resting on his stomach and he was rubbing it softly. His eyes met Thor's over the gathered crowd around him.

He smiled at him and Haruven returned it equally.

Everything's finally coming full circle.

Everything was finally alright.

* * *

"So how _did_ you come back?" Bruce asked. Dinner was over and they were sitting around the table with their drinks. Frank and Alice went to bed half an hour ago.

Thor looked at Haruven and took his hand in his, entwining their fingers on the table.

"Ven's parents saved me." Thor said.

"What?" Tony asked and Thor chuckled.

"Apparently they are now Angels." Haruven said with a small chuckle. "The Angels didn't get involved in the war, but when they saw what happened to Thor they decided to help him. Castiel told me once that there seemed to be a commotion among Angels, but he didn't know what about. In the end it seems all that commotion was about Thor. They were dispatched to find him and my parents were the ones who made it."

"They kept me in Heaven until I healed." Thor said. "And once I regained my strength they sent me back to Earth."

"And you didn't think of telling us that?" Tony said and looked at Haruven who grinned at him.

"Now where would be the fun in that? You should have seen your faces when he called out to me." Haruven said and Thor snorted.

"You should have seen _us_." Neville said and Teddy nodded.

"He just called us up the stairs. I thought I'd faint when I saw the two of them in the kitchen." He said and Luna giggled.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost." She said.

"I _still_ can't get over the fact that you _knew_ and didn't tell me." Neville grumbled and Luna giggled again.

"To quote Ven 'where would be the fun in that'?" She said and Neville rolled his eyes.

"Never the less, it's good to have you back." Tony said and toasted Thor. The God of Thunder nodded at him before he looked at Haruven and the Wizard smiled at him.

"Thor's return isn't the only reason why I called you all here today, though." Haruven said and everyone except Luna and Loki frowned in worry.

"What is it?" Teddy asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong." Haruven said and looked at Thor imploringly. Thor smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"We wanted to spend some time with you before Haruven and I leave for Asgard." Thor said and Haruven nodded.

"Why are you leaving?" Pepper asked.

"We're not leaving forever." Haruven said. "Thor and I are _still_ the protectors of Midgard. We will visit regularly-…"

"And you will _all_ be invited to Asgard for our Wedding Ceremony." Thor said. "But Haruven and I talked about it for a few days and we both agreed that it would be better for him and our son if we were at Asgard."

"You all complain constantly that I stress too much. Even though we were preparing for war at that time, when we were at Asgard I was at peace. I almost felt like I didn't have to worry about anything. I need that, especially for the next two months." Haruven said. "Loki mentioned that my magic is going out of control. Soon enough I won't be able to use it at all. Loki is good enough to replace me here at Starborn, and I really do believe that going to Asgard will be good for me."

Haruven went quiet while the others exchanged looks.

"We'll communicate constantly?" Teddy asked and Haruven nodded.

"And you can visit whenever you want."

"Good. I want to be there when my baby brother comes to world." Teddy said and Haruven smiled a big, beautiful smile.

"Of course." He said.

"We would be happy if you were there." Thor said and looked at Loki. "That goes for you too, brother." Loki smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"When did you want to leave?" Steve asked and Thor and Haruven exchanged a look.

"We don't have anything to pack. Everything we need can be found on Asgard." Thor said. "We planned to go the day after tomorrow."

"That's pretty soon." Natasha said.

"Are you sure traveling by Bifrőst is good for you?" Pepper asked Haruven and the Wizard nodded.

"It is. Better now than at the last moment."

"You're right about that." Neville said and Haruven smiled at him.

"Where will you open the Bifrőst?" Clint asked.

"We were thinking the Tower." Haruven said and the others nodded.

"We'll I guess we'll all be taking a vacation on Asgard!" Tony said and while some rolled their eyes at him others laughed.

"Yes, Tony. You'll all be coming to Asgard." Haruven said and looked at Thor. The God of Thunder smiled at him and squeezed his hand comfortingly. He looked at everyone as they talked and bantered, and for the first time in a long, _long_ time Haruven felt at peace.

This was his new family.

Some couldn't make it.

Some were watching over them all from Above.

But they were his family and he loved every single one of them.

He felt his son kick and placed his free hand on his stomach. Thor squeezed his other hand and Haruven smiled at him before he leaned his head on Thor's shoulder and sighed happily.

He chuckled when Thor kissed the top of his head and squeezed his hand in return.

Yes.

He was happy.

And he had a feeling this was only the beginning.

* * *

"Take good care of him." Teddy said to Thor. They were all standing at the top of the Avengers Tower. Haruven and Thor were ready to leave, and they were all saying farewell to them.

"I will. I swear." Teddy nodded and surprised Thor by pulling him into a hug.

"I'll see you soon, pops." He said and Thor raised an eyebrow in shock while Haruven chuckled and hugged Teddy tightly.

"Don't worry about us. You're leaving so that you wouldn't stress. Relax and enjoy yourself. We'll see each other soon." Teddy said and Haruven nodded, with suspiciously glimmering eyes.

"I will. I promise. You take care of yourself. And contact me if Kurama gives you any trouble." Teddy rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Sure." Haruven sighed and looked around.

"We'll. I guess I will see you all later." He said and everyone smiled at him.

"Take care. All three of you." Pepper said as Thor took his place beside Haruven.

"We will." He said and wrapped an arm around Haruven's waist. "Will you make the call?" Thor asked and Haruven smirked.

"I think you should." Thor smirked right back at him, before he tilted his head back and looked at the sky.

"HEIMDALL!" He roared. Mere minutes later the sky started to darken with clouds. Thor and Haruven stood closer and looked at their gathered friends and family as the wind picked up speed.

"Take good care of the Café, Loki!" Haruven called out and the man nodded at him.

"Don't let my mother torture you!" Loki shouted right back and Haruven and Thor laughed just as the Bifrőst opened and they were taken away.

The moment the air cleared Luna sighed.

"Well. I think I could go for a cup of your mint and raspberry tea, Loki." She said and turned on her heel, while the others moved.

"You just _have_ to tell me the secret behind the hot chocolate!" Betty said and Loki laughed.

"A Wizard never reveals his secrets." He teased.

"Teddy?" Everyone stopped and turned to look at said Wizard. He was standing in his place looking up at the sky. "Is something wrong?" Neville asked. Teddy chuckled, shook his head and turned to look at them.

"Nothing. I just can't believe dad is finally happy." He said. Everyone exchanged small, happy smiles and Neville nodded.

"He deserved it." He said and Teddy nodded.

"Yeah. He definitely deserved it."

* * *

The moment the Bifrőst closed Haruven and Thor found themselves hugged more times than either could count. Frigg, Sif, Urd and Verdandi were crying, Skuld was pouting in the back, Odin was looking at all of them fondly with Heimdall by his side, Fandral was fussing around Haruven, Hogun was smirking at Thor and Volstagg was clapping Thor's back, laughing like a madman.

"It is good to have you back, son." Odin said when Thor and Haruven finally managed to reach him.

"It is good to be back, father." Thor said and hugged Odin. The Allfather then turned to Ven and hugged him gently.

"Thank you, Haruven. Thank you for everything you did for my sons. I welcome you formally into my home and family." Haruven smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Father." He said and smiled at Frigg when she pushed her hand under his elbow and everyone moved out of the Bifrőst entrance.

"Come now, my dear. I must show you something." She said excitedly and Haruven looked at her pleadingly.

_"Please_ don't tell me you bought something for me." He said and Frigg laughed.

"I might have. But I _swear_ you are going to like it. It is for you and our grandson." She said and Haruven sighed. He looked at Thor over his shoulder and the God of Thunder grinned at him.

"Well then. I must see it as quickly as possible." Frigg smiled brightly at him and Haruven smiled right back at her.

"You will surely like it."

* * *

"Oh, Merlin." Haruven gasped as they stood at the doorway of his and Thor's room. Frigg giggled as Haruven walked into the room. It was slightly different than what it was when he was first at Asgard. For once, the bed was bigger and the covers looked softer, several furry quilts resting at the foot of the bed. Beside the left side of the bed was a beautiful golden bassinet.

He didn't know where Frigg got them, but there were plush toys in the bassinet. Some of them even seemed somehow _familiar._ Haruven swallowed difficultly as he walked over to the bassinet. His bottom lip quivered when he took a plush stag into his hand. The legs of the bassinet were carved in lilies, and there was a wolf, a black dog and a big golden plush star in the it as well.

"Do you like it?" Frigg asked as she approached him slowly.

"Yes, I-…" He sniffed slightly and looked at her. Frigg's eyes widened when she saw the tears in his eyes, and the small smile on his face. "I love it." He rasped out.

"Oh, Haruven." Frigg whispered and rushed over to him to pull him into a hug. She led him over to the bed and they took a seat. She had an arm around his shoulders and Haruven was gently caressing the plush stag he had in his hands. "What is wrong, my dear?" she asked lovingly.

"Nothing." Haruven said and smiled. "Nothing is wrong. I just – I just never thought I would have _this_." He said and looked around. "I never thought it would actually come to – come to me being married by all rights to the man I love with all my heart. I never thought I would have other children than Teddy, especially _my own_ children. I never thought there would be someone who would – who would do something like this for me. Sure, Molly would do her best, but-…" Frigg smiled and cupped his cheek, making him look at her.

"And yet you have." She said. "And you deserve it all, and _so much more_." She said and Haruven chuckled. "You _do_." She said and Haruven looked at her. "You saved the world countless times. You fought and bled and suffered. Now it is time for you to be at peace. Now it is time for you to find true happiness. And all of us will help you." Haruven smiled at her and a few more tears escaped his eyes.

"Thank you, Mother." He said Frigg smiled lovingly at him before she kissed his forehead.

"Now. There are a few more things I want to show you, but I do think you should change out of those clothes first. I had some _beautiful_ outfits made just for you." She said and stood up, walking briskly over to the walk in wardrobe. Haruven chuckled and slowly stood up. He felt a gentle caress against his cheek and looked around with a small frown. He thought he heard a whisper in the wind, but it was gone before he could make sure. He chuckled and shook his head.

'I must have imagined it.'

"What do you think about this one?" Frigg came out and Haruven gasped.

"Oh, Merlin, that is _beautiful_!"

* * *

"Your mother is very excited about this." Odin commented and Thor chuckled lowly.

"I thought she would be. She always spoke about wanting many grandchildren." He said.

"Not only that." Odin said and smirked slightly. "She already started to plan your Wedding Ceremony." Thor raised an eyebrow at that while Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif smirked at him.

"You didn't think you would pull out of that, Thor, did you?" Sif asked.

"I only hope she is planning it for after Haruven gives birth. " Thor said. "Too much excitement is not good for neither him nor the baby."

"What do you take me for, son?" Everyone turned towards the door when Frigg's voice reached them only to lose their breaths when Haruven walked in behind her.

Yet again they couldn't help but think just how _good_ he looked in gold and white.

He wore comfortable looking, ankle high, brown boots, and white leggings were tucked into them. He had a long, sleeveless, golden coat on and it was buttoned just over his stomach. Under it he had a white tunic that fell to the middle of his thighs. The wide, long, sleeves of the tunic had veins on them made from golden strands. The high neck of the coat accented his neck, and his hair was pulled up by a familiar golden hairpiece, with his bangs falling into his eyes, and two strands hanging in front of his ears, accenting his oval face.

He looked around a bit shyly and cleared his throat.

"What is it?" He asked. Thor chuckled and walked over to him. He placed his hands on Haruven's waist and bowed down to kiss him.

"You never cease to amaze me, sváss." Thor said and Haruven smiled lovingly at him.

"You should see the changes Mother did to our room. Everything is absolutely beautiful." He said as they walked towards the dining table to join everyone there.

"The furry quilts are from the wolves of Jötunheim." Odin said. "Their fur is the warmest we know."

"It will turn quite cold here in the next few days. We cannot risk you getting sick." Frigg said and Haruven smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you. They look very warm and soft."

"So when do you think the little one will come out?" Sif asked and Haruven shrugged.

"We have a little less than two months." Haruven said. "I wouldn't worry too much. Luna said everything is progressing exactly as it should. Both he and I are healthy."

"Do you know what name you will give him?" Hogun asked and Haruven looked at Thor.

"Gilead." Thor said. "We will name him Gilead." Haruven smiled at him as he slowly started to eat.

"What does that mean?" Fandral asked.

"It means 'Starborn'." Haruven said.

"It is a good, strong name." Odin said. "Gilead, son of Thor."

"And Haruven." Thor said and Haruven chuckled.

"Did you not call me his mother once?" Haruven asked teasingly and Thor cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, while the others chuckled at him.

"Yes, well-…" Haruven laughed at Thor's discomfort and the others followed suit. Thor snorted and shook his head.

"And I do believe that is the mischievous side of you I never had the chance to see." He spoke woefully and Haruven chuckled.

"And you will be seeing a lot more of it, my love. You will be seeing a lot more."

* * *

"I cannot believe you agreed to have the Ceremony in three weeks." Thor said and Haruven rolled his eyes.

"Mother will take care of everything, love. All we need to do is be there." Haruven said and took off his cloak on his way to the bed.

"I cannot help worrying about you, Ven." Thor said and placed his hands on Haruven's shoulders. Haruven turned to look at him. He cupped his face and kissed him.

"Better now than when our son is born. We will not be able to leave him for long then." Haruven said and Thor sighed.

"I just don't want you to exhaust yourself. You need rest, not excitement."

"And I will rest plenty. I wish to share this with our friends and family, Thor. And we all need to have some fun after the hard times we faced." Thor looked in Haruven's big, imploring eyes and sighed.

"Very well. But if I see that you are tired or if I even see a flicker of pain we are calling the whole celebration off." Haruven chuckled and kissed him again.

"As you wish, my lord." He spoke against Thor's lips, his hands rubbing his broad, muscled chest. Thor cleared his throat when he realized Haruven was pushing him back towards the bed.

"Ven?"

"Yes?" Haruven asked and Thor fell back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked when Haruven kneeled between his legs on the rugged floor.

"What does it look like?" Haruven asked as he unbuttoned Thor's pants. The God of Thunder hissed when Haruven's warm, gentle fingers ghosted over his still clothed member.

"You will be the death of me." He muttered and Haruven chuckled.

"Whatever you say, my lord."

* * *

**WARNING! LIME UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Thor leaned back on his arms as Haruven bowed his head and kissed Thor's already hard member through the thin material of his boxers. He pushed his fingers under the line of his pants and boxers and pulled them down excruciatingly slowly, making Thor raise his hips to help him.

He completely bypassed Thor's aching cock as he kissed around it, his hands rubbing Thor's strong thighs as the God of Thunder hissed under his breath.

"Ven?"

"Hm?"

"Do not tease me."

"M-hm." Thor growled lowly in his chest when Haruven lightly licked the underside of his straining need before he sucked in the tip of his cock into his hot, moist mouth. Thor's arms almost gave up on him, but he held on.

This was the first time ever Haruven did this for him, and he swore to himself he would see it all.

He almost came when Haruven took him deeper into his mouth and his tongue did _wonders_ on him.

"Ven-…" Haruven moaned lowly around him and Thor hissed, his hips flicking forward, making Haruven swallow him whole. He leaned back on his left elbow while he entwined his right hand fingers in Haruven's long hair as the Wizard sucked him off. He was slowly losing himself to the feel of Haruven's mouth around him, his tongue rolling around the head of his cock and his small, gentle hands playing with his balls.

Thor didn't know what Haruven did to make him cum, but he did, and when he looked down at his beloved husband he felt like he could come again.

Haruven licked his lips. His eyes were heavy and his cheeks rosy, and his hair was falling around his frame like a dark veil. Thor groaned and moved forward, making Haruven move backwards until he lay on the soft, warm rug on the floor.

"_You_, my dear husband, are a _minx_." Thor said and Haruven smirked at him, his eyes glowing mischievously.

"And what will you do about it, oh husband of mine?" Thor growled and kissed Haruven hard, making the man moan under him. Haruven yelped when Thor scooped him into his strong arms and placed him on the bed, before he moved between his spread legs. He took off his leggings while Haruven pulled off his tunic, only to twitch and moan when Thor rubbed his thighs, littering butterfly kisses all over his stomach and inner side of his thighs, completely ignoring his aching need.

"Thor, you know I-…"

"Hush." Thor growled lowly as he squeezed Haruven's thighs and kissed his bellybutton. "We cannot do much, but I _can_ do this. So just _enjoy_." He said as he kissed down Haruven's stomach before he took him in, inch by agonizing inch.

But what sweet agony it was.

He moaned loudly and arched his back when Thor's fingers brushed against his entrance. Thor pushed two fingers in slowly, and Haruven fisted the covers and threw his head back in a pleasure filled moan.

He came with a choked up scream when Thor brushed against hiS prostate and sucked hard on him, and he collapsed on the coverS, breathing as if he ran a marathon.

Thor climbed over him slowly, and lovingly kissed him.

Haruven moaned lowly and allowed Thor to move him around until the both of them were under the covers. Thor spooned him from behind and kissed his sweaty shoulder.

"Good night, my sweet." Thor whispered, hugged Ven against his chest and nuzzled his cheek against the back of his head.

"Good night, my Thunder God. Good night."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**One more chapter to go!**


	13. Happily Ever After

"Sam! Castiel! Dean! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"God, Ven, you've gotten _big_!" Dean said as he squeezed Ven to his chest, mindful of his big stomach. Ven laughed and hugged him back tightly.

"_Everyone's_ been saying that!" Haruven said and moved on to Sam, who pulled him to his chest, holding him just as tightly as Dean did.

"You look like you're about to pop." Sam said while Castiel hugged Haruven.

"I feel like that too." Haruven said as he walked with the three Hunters towards the Great Hall of Asgard where a great deal of people already gathered.

"Wow. That's a lot of people." Dean muttered and Haruven chuckled.

"Frigg went all out. She called in everyone who fought in the war with us." Haruven said. "Well, everyone Thor and I directly know."

"Sam!" Said Hunter raised his head and grinned brightly when Sado waved at him from where he was standing with Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida.

"My friends! It is good to see you in good health!" Thor walked over to them and the Hunters shook hands with him.

"You look well, Thor." Castiel said and Thor grinned at him.

"Come, many are already here. Mother called you to your room, Ven." Haruven smiled at him and nodded.

"I should go. It is almost time for the both of us to get ready." Haruven said. "I will see you after the Ceremony." He said and the three nodded at him.

"See you later." Dean said and Haruven waddled away. Thor chuckled and shook his head.

"He looks happy." Dean said while Sam ran off to greet Sado.

"And he is." Thor said with a small, happy smile on his face. "Just in the past three weeks he managed to brighten up greatly. It is as though he worries for nothing. His smiles are lighter and he stands straighter, despite being pregnant."

"He looks as though he could give birth any minute." Castiel commented.

"I have tried to tell him to take it easy, but he has been so full of energy lately that I have no heart to slow him down." Thor said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't. Leave it be. Soon enough neither one of you will have much energy for anything." Dean said and Thor chuckled.

"Would you believe me if I told you that neither he nor I can wait for it?" Dean and Castiel exchanged a glance and nodded at each other.

"We do believe you." Castiel said and Thor nodded.

"Thor! You should be getting ready!" Bruce ran over to him and Thor laughed.

"Easy, my friend! There is still time."

"Not if you want to look your best." Loki appeared out of nowhere and pushed against Thor's back.

"Do you mean to say that I do not look my best now, brother?" Dean and Castiel chuckled as Thor was pulled away by Loki and Bruce.

"Dean, Castiel! It's been a while!" Clark said as he walked over to them with a beautiful, brown haired woman by his side.

"Clark, old man! How's it going?" Dean said with a grin and shook hands with him. Clark chuckled.

"Great. May I introduce to you my lovely fiancée, Lois Lane?"

"It is a pleasure." Castiel said and Lois shook hands with him with a small smile.

"The pleasure is mine." She said.

"Have you seen the others?" Dean asked.

"The SG-1 team is with the Warrior Three. I do believe that Volstagg and Jack are in the middle of a drinking duel. I have seen the X-men recently, and I do believe that Rogue is with Haruven. The Avengers are somewhere around mingling. Teddy is with the Demons and Haruven's Wizarding friends are around as well. I've seen a few Shinigami talking with the Shinobi as well."

"Quite an interesting crowd." Luis commented and Dean and Cas exchanged a small glance.

"That's Ven for ya." Dean spoke with a small smirk. "Just about _everyone_ loves him."

"As much as I've seen I think I can say why." Lois said. "I can only _hope_ to have half as much energy as he has one day." She looked at Clark and he smiled at her lovingly.

"I'm sure you will." He said.

"Can _someone_ tell me where Teddy is?! He's supposed to be with Ven!" Bruce snapped and the four snorted.

"This whole bunch is insane." Dean muttered. "Completely off their rockers."

* * *

Haruven took a deep breath as he looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. He had to admit that he _did_ look good. He was dressed in almost completely white clothes, were it not for the sash over his stomach that had golden Norse embroidery on it. He had white leggings and knee high, white boots, and the tunic he wore fell to his knees, dancing around his body, accenting his quite big stomach. His hair was braided in a thick braid that fell down his back. Little bells and round clasps made out of white gold were scattered in his hair and his bangs fell into his face, accenting his vibrant emerald eyes.

"You look beautiful." Frigg spoke lovingly and he looked at her over his shoulder.

"If only I was a guy." Rogue murmured and Ven chuckled.

"You have your own Wizard." Ven said and Rogue winked at him.

"Thor will faint when he sees you." Pepper said and walked over to him to hug him and kiss his cheek. "You're beautiful."

"I am _so_ coming here to shop for my wedding dress." Betty said and everyone laughed. The door opened in that moment and Teddy walked in only to gape.

"Dad?" he said and Ven blushed. "Wow! Just – Just _wow_!" Ven chuckled and turned around himself.

"You like it?"

"You look absolutely stunning. Thor won't know what hit him." Teddy said. The door opened again and Molly and Luna walked in, immediately grinning at him.

"Dear Merlin, Harry, you look absolutely beautiful." Molly said and rushed over to hug him.

"Like a true Star." Luna said and Haruven chuckled.

"Does anyone know if everything's ready?" He asked.

"Odin is moving for the Great Hall and everyone's taking their places." Luna said and Haruven nodded. He took a deep breath, wringing his hands in front of his chest.

"Good. Maybe you should also go. It will start soon." He said and the women kissed him one by one.

"I'll wait for you in front of the gates." Teddy said and Haruven nodded at him. Once the door closed behind Teddy he took a seat on his bed and took a deep breath.

There was no need to be nervous, so why was he?

He loved Thor and he knew Thor loved him. This was nothing but a formality; a way to celebrate their union with their family and friends.

_"It is completely normal to be nervous, my son."_ He got up as quickly as he could and looked around.

"Who is there?" He asked. A warm gust of wind danced around him and his breath hitched in his throat when, with a flutter of wings, Lilly and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and Albus Dumbledore appeared in the room.

"Long time no seen, son." James said ad Haruven choked up.

"Dad?" he rasped out and looked around. "Mom? What – How –…"

"Did you think we would miss the day our little Bambi got married?" Sirius asked and Haruven's eyes filled with tears.

"You're all really here." He rasped out.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Lilly said and tears trailed down Haruven's cheeks. A second later he was enveloped in two pairs of arms while Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora and Albus watched them from the side.

"You've done great, Harry. We are _so proud_ of you." Lilly whispered in his hair. Haruven buried his face in her neck and held on for dear life.

"We've watched over you all this time. We never left your side, kiddo." James said. "You did well. You did very well." Haruven chuckled and moved back from then, wiping his tears away.

"I tried." He said and they smiled at him.

"Yes you did, and you made it, my boy." Albus said.

"You've made it far, Harry." Lupin said.

"Look at you. All dressed up and ready to get married." Tonks said and winked at Haruven. He chuckled and rubbed at his eyes.

"How – how come you've been allowed to come? I thought heaven was closed up." He said.

"We aren't allowed to come to Earth." Lilly said and winked at him.

"No one said anything about Asgard." Sirius said and Haruven laughed merrily.

"Dad?" The door opened and Teddy peaked in only to gape. He entered the room and closed the door behind himself.

"Hello, Teddy." Remus said.

Teddy looked at Haruven in confusion and the raven haired wizard nodded at him. Within a second Teddy was in his mom and dad's arms and they were holding on to him with all their might.

"Mom. Dad." Teddy rasped out and the two smiled at him.

"You've grown up into a fine young man, Teddy. We are both so proud of you." Remus said and Tonks nodded before she winked at him.

"Don't let go of that foxy stud. He's a keeper." Teddy blushed furiously, but nodded.

"Will you stay for the Ceremony?" Haruven asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Albus said and Harry smiled at him. The old Wizard chuckled and approached him. He placed his hand on Haruven's stomach and smiled a grandfatherly smile.

"He will be powerful." He said and Haruven smiled.

"He is the son of a God and the Starborn. He is destined for greatness." Albus smiled and looked at Haruven over his glasses.

"And with you two as his parents he will achieve it." Haruven nodded with a small smile.

"Dad, it's time." Teddy said and Haruven took a deep breath. He looked at Lilly and James and the two looked at Teddy.

"Would you mind if-…?"

"No! Of course not!" Teddy interrupted James and looked at the others.

"Come, I'm sure we'll find a few free spots." He said, went over to Haruven, kissed his cheek and winked at him.

"Knock him over, dad." He said and left the room, followed by his parents, Albus and Sirius. Haruven looked at James and Lilly and they smiled at him.

"You will do great, my son. You raised Teddy into a fine young man. You will be a great husband to Thor and a great father to Gilead."

"And we'll watch over you all the time. All three of you." James said and Haruven nodded at him.

"Let's do this." Haruven said and took a step forward only to stop and grab his stomach.

"Oh, my."He gasped out and Lilly frowned at him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" James asked and Haruven smiled at him.

"It seems I'm not the only excited one." He breathed out and James and Lilly exchanged a small smile.

"Let's go, son. You can't keep Thor waiting for much longer." Haruven nodded and straightened.

"Yes. Let's go."

* * *

Thor raised an eyebrow when he saw Teddy arrive into the hall with a few people he remembered from his stay in Heaven.

"Thor?" Loki asked and Thor looked at him.

"They are Angels. Haruven's family. This means his parents are with him." Loki nodded. He looked to the other side of the hall and smiled making Thor look at him in slight confusion.

"My brother, you are the luckiest man alive." Loki said and Thor looked away from him only to have his breath kicked out of his chest.

"Heavens." He breathed out and Loki chuckled.

"Let's go, brother." He said and placed his hand on Thor's shoulder when Odin nodded at him. Everyone stood up when Thor and Haruven walked out of either side of the hall. Many wondered who the man and woman leading Haruven were, but the Wizards knew, and they all had tears in their eyes.

Haruven gave Thor a small smile when they stopped in front of Odin and Thor swallowed with slight difficulties as he gazed upon his mate.

"You look – you look beautiful." Haruven blushed slightly.

"You're not looking bad yourself." Haruven teased and Thor grinned, his shoulders finally relaxed. He was dressed in his ceremonial armor, but without Mjolnir and his helmet. Odin cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. He smiled at them and looked at Thor.

"Who is the one standing witness to Thor Odinson?" He asked so that everyone heard him.

"Loki, son of Odin." Loki said and Odin smiled at him.

"And who are those standing witness to Haruven Sigurdsson?"

"Lilly Potter. Mother of Haruven."

"James Potter, Father of Haruven." Odin nodded.

"Then let us begin." He said and raised his hands to place them over Haruven's and Thor's heads while Frigg walked over with a golden tray with several items on it.

Two golden Norse crowns.

Two golden Celtic Rings.

And four long sashes; white, gold, blue and red.

Odin cleared his throat and raised his head.

"May the gentle breeze bear witness to this gathering and carry its message to all lands." He spoke strongly. "May all who bear witness hear these words, for today we witness the bonding of these two men in love." He took the golden and red sash and Haruven and Thor raised their right hands, joining them in front of Odin.

Haruven looked at Thor when he felt that he was shaking, and a small shivering smile touched his lips.

"May the sun warm their hearts, and its ever-burning fire fuel their desire for each other." He spoke as he tied the sashes around their hands. He then took the blue one and continued speaking.

"May the Waters provide them from their bounty, and comfort their souls with their sounds." He tied the blue sash around their hands and took the white one.

"May the Land lend its strength, and reveal its mysteries." He tied it around their hands and raised his hands over their heads again.

"May your love shine bright as the golden rays of the sun. May your souls be pure as the freshest snow. May you know no other husband but each other. May your passion for one another never vane. And may your bond be as strong as the knots tying your hands." He took the crowns, and crossed his arms, holding one over Thor's and the other over Haruven's head, while the two bowed their heads.

"May the Higher Powers be with you and bless you. May you see your children's children. May you be poor in misfortunes and rich in blessings. May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward." He placed the crows on their heads and Thor and Haruven looked up at him.

Odin took the smaller ring and Thor gave him his left hand. Odin placed the ring on his palm and closed Thor's hand around it, clasping it between his hands.

"May your mornings bring you joy and your evenings bring peace. May your troubles grow few as your blessings increase. May the saddest day of your future be no worse than the happiest day of your past." He let go of Thor's hand and Thor turned towards Haruven. The Wizard raised his left hand and Thor swallowed as he slowly placed the ring on Haruven's ring finger.

"I swear by peace and love to stand." Thor rasped out and Haruven smiled at him. "Heart to heart and hand in hand. To Higher Powers I pray now, confirm this – my Sacred Vow." Odin smiled and took the bigger ring. He took Haruven's hand in his and placed the ring in it, clasping it in his own, bigger hands.

"May your hands be forever clasped in friendship and your hearts joined forever in love. May the blessings of the Higher Powers rest upon you and fill your coming days." He let go of Haruven's shivering hand and he turned to face Thor as the God of Thunder raised his left hand.

"I swear by peace and love to stand. Heart to heart and hand in hand." Haruven spoke as he placed the ring on Thor's finger. "To Higher Powers I pray now, confirm this – my Sacred Vow." Thor swallowed difficultly and smiled at Haruven before they both turned to face Odin again. Lilly and James placed one hand each on Haruven's shoulders while Loki placed his hand on Thor's, and Odin smiled at them raising his hands again over their heads.

"May the meaning of this hour be fulfilled through the days and years to come." Odin spoke strongly. "May the love of these men, their unity of spirit, grow deeper and stronger in the uncertainties and changes of life they will share. Loving each other, may they love all people. Trusting each other, may they learn to trust life. May their love reach out to the love of all, that their lives may bless all whose lives they touch." Haruven and Thor looked at each other, and Haruven shivered when he saw the tears of happiness in Thor's stormy orbs.

"May they find comfort together in shared hours of shadow, as well as in the bright sunshine of joy. May they be to each other both strong and gentle. May all who follow their lives with interest and affection have cause to rejoice not alone in their happiness, but in their brave and generous living which makes life beautiful and significant."

"LET THEM KISS!" Haruven and Thor chuckled when they heard Yusuke shout from somewhere in the crowd and Odin chuckled.

"Mark the sealing of your union and may it be blessed." Odin said and Haruven and Thor looked at each other. In the next second Thor moved forward, cupped Haruven's cheek with his free hand and kissed him.

Loud cheers and clapping burst in the room. Haruven laughed against Thor's lips and they parted, turning to face the cheering crowd.

"Now everyone knows you are mine forever." Thor whispered against Haruven's ear and Haruven chuckled.

"I was always yours, Thor." He said and smiled up at him. "Always."

* * *

The party was in full swing. People were singing and dancing merrily. All thoughts of their regular lives, of their worries and struggles, of the war they faced 8 months ago were gone.

Haruven and Thor were among them, smiles on their faces such as no one has ever seen. Thor pulled Haruven as close as he could and kissed him, invoking another round of cheering and whistling.

"Let's sit down for a bit." Thor said and Haruven nodded. They pushed through the crown and Thor frowned when Haruven halted and grabbed his stomach. He noticed him doing that a few times, but chose not to comment.

"Are you alright?" He asked as they continued on their way towards their table.

"I'm alright. Your son is just particularly rough tonight." Haruven said as they took seats.

"Maybe you should take it easy for the rest of the evening." Thor said and Haruven sighed, shooting him an exasperated look.

"We are both fine, Thor. Do not worry so much." Haruven said and Thor hummed.

"Do not worry so much, son." James said and clapped Thor's shoulder. "Lilly could barely walk the last month of her pregnancy."

"Harry was a real kicker." Lilly agreed and Thor snorted while Haruven rolled his eyes, before he winced again.

"Alright, baby boy, that's not nice." He gasped out and the three looked at him.

"Ven, are you alright?" Loki asked when he walked over, closely followed by Frigg.

"Yes, yes, I'm – ouch!" He hissed and bowed forward. "Alright, now I'm definitely getting a bit worried." He spoke breathlessly.

"I'll take you to our room." Thor said and Haruven nodded. He slowly stood up, but all of a sudden a sharp sting of pain passed up his spine and he was left breathless.

"Ven!" Thor shouted and caught him as he fell.

"Take him to his room, quickly!" Frigg said as Thor took Haruven in his arms.

"I'll take care of the guests. Go." Loki said to Thor and the man nodded. Haruven moaned in pain and fisted his hand in the cape on Thor's shoulder.

"No – It's too – too early!" He gasped out as Thor hurried towards their room closely followed by Frigg, Lilly and James.

Frigg opened the door of their room and Thor carried Haruven over to the bed. Moments later Luna ran in.

"It's time." She said. Thor sat on the bed behind Haruven, pulling him against his chest as Haruven swallowed a scream of pain.

"We'll wait in front of the door." Lilly said and took James' hand. Frigg and Luna nodded at them and Lilly went over to the bed. She leaned down and kissed Haruven's forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at her and she caressed his cheek.

"Everything will be alright, my love." She said and he nodded, trying to breathe through the pain. Lilly smiled and moved away. Thor nodded at her and she and James left the room.

"Harry, I'll need to change your clothes." Luna said and took out her wand. Haruven nodded at her and she flicked her wand, leaving him in a long white tunic and a white sheet over his raised legs.

"Thor, hold his hand. He'll need something to hold on to." Frigg said as she brought over a few clean towels and a bowl of water. Thor nodded and reached for Haruven's hand. The Wizard looked at him over his shoulder and Thor kissed his forehead.

"I'm here, sváss." Thor whispered against his ear and Haruven nodded at him. He took a firm hold of Thor's hand and Thor squeezed it comfortingly.

"I'm right here."

* * *

"This is taking awfully long." Teddy muttered lowly as he paced in front of the door.

"Trust me, it would seem much longer if we could hear what's going on inside." Remus said. "Luna must have put up silencing charms."

"Thank god for that." Tony muttered and Pepper smacked his shoulder.

"Will he be alright?" Loki asked. "It's a month earlier than his due date." He said and looked at Lilly.

"Both of them will be fine. Luna is a great Healer and it's not unusual for male pregnancies to end earlier. Harry is very powerful and so is Thor. Their son must have grown a bit faster than expected."

"You are right. If I remember correctly, you gave birth to Harry two weeks before the due date." James said and Lilly nodded.

"He gave us quite a fright." She said.

"Then all we can do is wait." Teddy said and leaned into Tonks' embrace.

"That's right." Remus said and brushed his fingers through his son's hair. "All we can do is wait."

* * *

"One more push, Harry. Just one more push." Thor winced when Haruven squeezed his hand as he pushed. Frigg wiped his forehead with a cold towel as he grunted in pain.

"GOD, I'll take the Cruciatus Curse beside this any day." Haruven pressed through his teeth. He shouted in pain breathlessly as he sagged against Thor. "He's grounded until he's 30." He gasped out and Thor chuckled.

"You're doing great, min líf." He whispered and kissed Haruven's temple. "Just a bit more and we will be holding our son. Just a bit more." Haruven screamed as another wave of pain washed over his body.

"Harry, push!" Luna snapped and Haruven groaned. A moment later a shrill scream broke the air and Haruven sagged against Thor, shivering against him. Luna moved back and grabbed a towel as she cleaned the baby. Frigg walked over with a white blanket and they wrapped the little one in it. Frigg took her grandson from Luna as she moved to clean Haruven, and Frigg walked over to the boy's parents.

"Thor? Ven? I give you're your firstborn." She said as she let Haruven take his son in his hands for the first time. "May his days be blessed." She said and took a few steps back. Haruven held his breath as he pushed the blanket to the side. His son was whimpering and wriggling in his arms, his eyes tightly shut and full lips pouty. He was bright red and all wrinkled.

But he was also the most beautiful creature Haruven has ever seen.

He looked at Thor with teary eyes and breathed out a laugh when he saw the tears on Thor's face as he raised his big hand and lovingly caressed his son's head with the back of his fingers.

"He is amazing." Thor whispered and looked at Haruven. He kissed him lovingly and leaned his forehead against his. "_You_ are amazing." He said and Haruven swallowed difficultly.

"Take him." He whispered lovingly and Thor looked at their son with slight fear in his eyes. Ever so slowly he took him into his strong arms, worried he would crush him. "Don't fear. He is not as breakable as you think." Haruven teased and Thor chuckled. He moved and Haruven lay down.

"I will be right back." Thor said and carefully bowed down to kiss Haruven, whose eyes were already closing. He smiled at his mother and Luna and left the room.

Everyone that was waiting in front of it suddenly tensed up and Thor looked at them with a proud smile and tears streaming down his face.

"May I introduce to you my son. Gilead." He said as they came closer to look at the baby.

"You did a good job. Both of you did." Lilly said and kissed his cheek before she kissed the baby.

"Everyone is waiting for news." Loki said as he looked at his nephew. Thor nodded weakly and moved for the great hall. The moment he entered it everyone stood up and looked at him.

"My brothers and sisters!" Thor said as Odin approached him, smiling proudly at him. "I give you my firstborn son, Gilead!"

"Long live Gilead, son of Thor!" Volstagg roared and loud cheers broke the hall.

"Long live Thor and Haruven!"

"Long live!"

* * *

Thor walked into his and Haruven's room and a small smile pulled on his lips when his eyes fell upon his husband feeding their son. Haruven looked up at him and smiled, his eyes glowing in a way Thor has never seen then glow.

"Come, love." Haruven said and Thor walked over to them. He took off his clothes and joined Haruven in bed. His beloved was tired, it could be seen on his pale face and in his shaking limbs, but he was happy.

He was glowing.

Thor kissed his forehead and helped him move as to settle behind him.

"Thank you, Ven." Thor whispered as he wrapped his arms around Haruven and their son lovingly.

"For what?" Haruven asked and looked up at Thor.

"For everything. For existing. For waiting for me. For loving me. For giving me a son. Everything." Haruven smiled at him and kissed him. Gilead cooed around the bottle and the two looked at him lovingly.

Thor kissed Haruven's temple and caressed his son's head with a gentle hand.

Everything has come full circle.

They now had a son.

They started a family.

After everything they went through, all the battles they fought, all the times they suffered, now they could see that all of it paid off.

It all led to this moment.

This moment that would lead to many others, both happy and sad ones.

There would be laughter.

There would be tears.

And they looked forward to all of it.

They were together now, and nothing will ever come between them.

Nothing and no one.

"I love you, min stjarna." Thor whispered and Haruven leaned his head against Thor's.

"And I love you, my Thunder. I love you."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**The ceremony was inspired by old Irish wedding blessings.**

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**It was a long road from the first chapter, but I enjoyed every step.**

**Thank you for following this story, thank you for all your wonderful, encouraging reviews and constructive criticism. You all gave me the strength I needed to bring this story to an end.**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**


End file.
